L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée
by theJokerSmiles
Summary: Bella a un passé qui l'a laissé marquée. Elle n'est pas folle, elle se rappelle seulement de ces fois où elle aurait préféré mourir. Edward Cullen est un garçon froid, distant, mais pour quelles raisons ? A-t-il un coeur d'or sous ce masque de fer ? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Il y a un bon moment déjà que j'ai cesser d'espérer.** Un évènement tragique de ma vie m'a fait comprendre à quel point on peut être vulnérable. La première fois, tu tentes de te défendre car tu paniques. Tu n'as aucune envie que ça se passe de cette manière. Tu cris, tu pleures, mais personne n'entend tes plaintes et c'est comme si tu étais seule dans une cave noir sans rien à boire ni manger. Tes forces te quittent peu à peu. La noirceur t'englobe comme une araignée entour sa proie avec sa toile. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tu ne sais plus comment penser. Seule la peur parle pour toi et les cris qui quittent ta gorge et qui forment un écho aigu ne sont que passagers car nul ne les entends. Peut-être que personne n'a jamais voulu ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Peut-être sont-ils trop lâches pour le faire. Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des fois, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arriver de ne pas vouloir vous réveiller le matin, craignant ce que la journée vous réservait? Moi, ça m'arrive, à tous les jours. Et à toutes les nuits. Car non seulement une journée éveillée est un enfer personnel, mais en plus, chaque nuits mes songes sont remplis de cauchemars qui ont pour effet de me réveiller en criant. Et chaque cris me donnent le goût d'en finir, de mettre un terme à cette souffrance qui grandit de jour en jour dans mon coeur meurtrit. C'est comme un couteau qui me rentre dans la poitrine du lenteur à me couper le souffle. Les dents du poignard me chuchotent de douces menaces.  
Mais tout de même, la lame était moins douloureuse que la vérité.

- Bella! cria mon père de la cuisine, tu va être en retard!  
- Oui Char... euh papa! J'arrive!

Mon père s'appelle Charlie. C'est le Chef de police de notre petite ville insignifiante, Forks. C'est ironique. Charlie est dans la police et il ne sait rien à propos de ce qui s'est passé. Quand j'y repenses, c'est très démoralisant, mais que puis-je y faire, huh? Aujourd'hui, c'est la première journée d'école. Une autre année dans ce lycée. Génial! En plein ce qui me fallait... non. L'école secondaire de Forks était une des raison pour lesquels je revenais triste à la maison le soir. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je suis seule. Complètement seule avec ma petite voix intérieur qui me parle parfois.

_Eh oui, tu vois comme tu n'est pas seule, _me dit l'écœurante dans ma tête.

Avec un soupir résigné, je pris mon sac à dos noir et descendis les escaliers. Charlie était assit sur une des chaises de la table de cuisine et il mangeait son petit déjeuné. Je pris une barre tendre dans l'armoire et l'a mangeai rapidement. Je m'empressai de saluer mon père avant de partir pour l'enfer.

- Bonne journée, papa.  
- À toi aussi, Bells. Amuse-toi bien à l'école.

_Si seulement il savait,_ me parla encore une fois ma conscience.

- Tu me connais. La fille la plus sociable de la planète, dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux et en frappant intérieurement ma petite voix intérieur, sois prudent au travail! rajoutai-je en ouvrant la porte.  
- Comme toujours! répliqua-t-il avant que je ne fermes la porte d'entré pour de bon.

Je cherchai dans mes poches pour mes clés de voiture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un petit peu lorsque je vis ma Charger 1969 rouge. Un ami me l'avait donné lorsque j'habitais encore à Phœnix avec ma mère. Il était un mordu d'automobiles et il me disait en avoir trop, alors il me l'avait donné. Mais je savais qu'au fond c'était un moyen pour que je me rappelles de lui malgré la distance. Lui et moi, on formait qu'un. On était les meilleurs amis du monde et si tu nous voyais séparés, c'était qu'on avait eu une chicane. Chose qui était très rare mais qui avait choqué plusieurs personnes lorsque ça arrivait.

_Tu n'as qu'a l'appeler. Il serait heureux de prendre de tes nouvelles, _me cria intérieurement la maudite fatigante de voix fantôme.

Comme pour lui fermer la trappe, je claquai la portière de mon bébé. Pendant les années, je lui avais donné un nom. C'est ce qu'on fait lorsqu'on est en amour avec un automobile, pas vrai?

_Oui tu as raison,_ dit-elle tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle aussi je devrais lui donner un nom.

Ma belle Charger s'appelait Adam. Et oui, c'était un garçon. Je l'avais nommé d'après le nom du chanteur du groupe Three Days Grace. Je n'avais pu m'en empêcher, c'était juste parfait.

_Et moi, comment m'appelleras-tu? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher de si tôt. _Mhm... je n'en sais rien. Tu ressemble à une fille alors... on verra ça plus tard, pensai-je lorsque je vis que j'étais dans le stationnement du lycée.

Sortant tranquillement de ma voiture, je ne contrôlais pas les regards froids que je lançais aux élèves qui me regardaient avec le même air. Je n'ai jamais sus pourquoi, j'imagine que je suis juste différente d'eux. Je ne suis pas une garce ou une putain de chien qui suit la fille ou le gars le plus populaire du lycée. Je ne suis pas une gothique qui met une tonne d'eye-liner autour de ses yeux. Je ne suis pas non plus une pute à dix dollars. Je ne suis pas conne ou super intelligente. Je suis seulement l'étrange phénomène de Forks, celle qui est souvent froide avec les gens, celle qui déteste le monde, celle qui n'en a rien à foutre des autres à cause qu'elle a déjà trop de problèmes. Je ne suis que cette fille, la solitaire, la triste, la banale, Bella Swan.

_T'es très démoralisante, tu le sais?_

- Oh, ferme-là toi... marmonnai-je à voix basse tandis que je marchais pour trouver mon casier.

593... 594... **595**... oui! C'était le premier jour du lycée, et déjà, les étudiants ainsi que quelques professeurs me regardaient comme si j'étais folle. Peut-être était-ce le cas, pensai-je en me rappelant de ma petite voix. En parlant d'elle, je ne lui avais toujours pas trouvé de nom. Quelque chose de jolie car elle avait l'air prête à me coller pendant un bon moment et je ne l'a voulait pas près de moi avec un nom du genre de Aro. Juste en pensant à ce nom hideux je fis la grimace.

Voyons voir... Adrienne... non, Aly... non plus, Marie-Pier... nom trop connu, Élisabeth... c'est jolie mais nah, Leyna... Leyna! C'est parfait et... **BAM!**

Un bruit au côté de moi me fis sursauté. Je me tournai d'un coup et vis nul autre que Edward Cullen à côté de moi. Ce gars là était vraiment doté d'une beauté extraordinaire. Il avait des cheveux de couleurs bronze qui étaient indomptables, ça se voyait. Il passait souvent sa main dans ses cheveux, voilà d'où venait cet air décontracté. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude profond. Il était vraiment très beau. Ses traits étaient fins, ses lèvres parfaites, vous voyez le genre? Il était très grand, faisant environ une têtes ou plus que moi. Il devait être un espèce de mauvais garçon, d'après les rumeurs. Il était entrain de refermer son casier, ce qui était la source du bruit. Edward Cullen avait un casier juste à côté du miens. Wow... pas que je voulais essayer quelque chose. Loin de là mes intentions.

_Continue de te dire ça, moi je connais la vérité. Oh et en passant, j'aime vraiment mon nouveau prénom. Si tu me voyais, tu comprendrais que ça me va très bien! _s'enthousiasma Leyna.

- Est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire ça toute la journée? grognai-je en oubliant complètement le dieu vivant à côté de moi.  
- Est-ce que c'est à moi que tu parles? me demanda une voix assez froide, surtout distante, mais magnifique.  
- Quoi? demandai-je, perdue.

Lorsque je tournai la tête, je compris que c'était Edward qui avait parlé.

- T'as parlé, c'était à moi? demanda-t-il encore une fois.  
- Euh... non, bredouillai-je.  
- Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies. Tu es complètement folle.

Et avec ça, il partit avec ses livres.

_Tu ne te parle pas toute seule! Je suis là, moi! T'aurais dû lui dire! _cria Leyna, l'air offensée. Je ne pris même pas le temps de répondre que je me perdais encore une fois dans mes pensées.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me dérangeais que Edward me trouvait folle, comme les autres. Parce que de toute façon, **il y a un bon moment déjà que j'ai cesser d'espérer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant de commencer, je veux remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires, qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, etc. C'est vraiment encourageant lorsque le monde te dit qu'il aime ton histoire et tout, alors... Merci! (:**

**Tristement, Twilight ne m'appartient pas. :'( **

**Edward : Ne fais pas cette tête, je n'aime pas les larmes.  
Moi : Bella pleure tout le temps elle! :O  
Edward : Peut-être, mais il y a une différence entre elle et toi...  
Moi : Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Edward : Elle... je l'aime. Pas toi. (rire diabolique)**

**=) Voici la suite! **

**

* * *

**

La confiance n'est pas quelque chose que l'on donne facilement. Quand tu l'as donne, tu es aveuglé par la bonté d'une personne. Tu l'a regarde, lui parle, l'aime, et tu ne pense plus à ses défauts, tu n'en cherche même pas. La profondeur d'une personne peut être mauvaise, mais quand tu lui as déjà accordé ta confiance, comment fais-tu pour voir le mal que cette même personne t'inflige? C'est difficile de regarder dans des yeux autrefois remplis de douceur, et maintenant imaginer son visage défiguré par la haine. La confiance peut soulager la douleur dans ton coeur mais peut aussi l'amplifier. Et lorsque quelqu'un te fait mal de manière émotionnelle ou physique, tu peux te dire que tout s'arrangera et que rien ne pourrais être pire. Tu peux aussi te dire que tout est foutu, et que tu as peur de vivre, de te souvenir. Dans mon cas, c'était la deuxième option. Je regardais d'un air troublé les élèves se sourire de façon enjoué, les joues rosées par l'excitation et l'amusement. Les yeux qui brillent tellement ils sont heureux. Mais quand ils te blessent, les yeux brilles par cause des larmes qui coulent tranquillement sur tes joues et ils sont rougies à cause de ta peine. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, jamais je n'aurais donné ma confiance, une confiance qui valait de l'or mais qui a été gaspiller.

- Pousses-toi! me cracha quelqu'un en me poussant tandis que j'essayais de me trouver une place libre à la cafeteria. Je titubai à cause de ma perte d'équilibre et j'eus le temps de voir une mèche de cheveux blonde dorée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille à une chevelure pareille dans cette école. Rosalie Hale, une vrai garce quand elle s'y mettait, et je l'a détestait avec tout ce que j'avais depuis que je suis à Forks, ce qui veut dire un bon moment. Lorsque j'eus enfin retrouvé ma balance, je me retournai et regardai avec haine le dos de Hale. Elle avait une silhouette parfaite, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquels je la détestait. Elle n'avait aucun défaut, mis à part sa personnalité. Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas grand chose pour une fille comme elle. Et à chaque fois qu'elle me poussait c'était comme si elle me rappelait à quel point j'étais de la merde. À quel point je ne devrais pas vivre, et cette pensée me remplissait de colère.

- Est-ce que t'as un problème? criai-je tandis qu'elle marchait de manière décontracté jusqu'à sa table. D'un coup, elle cessa de marcher et resta à regarder devant elle sans rien dire. Et puis là, tranquillement, comme dans un film d'horreur, elle se retourna pour me faire face. Quelques mètres nous séparaient, toutes l'école nous observaient. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me commencer une bagarre avec une des plus populaires, mais je l'a détestais. Sa clique était constitué d'elle, Jasper Hale qui est son frère jumeaux, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen qui est la petite soeur d'Edward et bien sûre, Emmett McCarty, le petit ami très intimidant de Rosalie. Celle-ci me regardait comme si elle n'avait rien entendue.

- Quoi?  
- C'est quoi ton problème? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fais!  
- C'est toi mon problème, un point c'est tout! Tu t'es vu marcher dans les couloirs, la tête basse, comme si tu avais le monde sur tes épaules? Comme si t'étais la seule qui souffre dans ce putain de monde! T'es peut-être une sale petite garce, mais je suis certaine que t'as une belle petite vie chez toi avec le chef de police! Ferme-là, compris? Salope!

_- Ferme-là, compris? Salope! Si tu cries encore une fois pour les mauvaises raisons, je te jure que sa mort sera bien plus douloureuse et que son sang sera sur tes vêtements! _

Pendant quelques secondes, j'oubliai complètement à propos de Rosalie. Les mots qu'_il_ m'avait dit résonnaient dans ma tête. Et en plus, il y avait un silence atroce dans la pièce tandis que les élèves regardaient cette scène comme si ça les amusaient. Mais moi, les souvenirs refaisaient surface m'envoyant quelques vagues de mots.

_- Je suis tellement désolée Amélia... tellement désolée.  
- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella?  
- Pardonne moi..._

Rosalie me fixait toujours avec haine, attendant ma prochaine réplique. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre, la panique m'envahissait peu à peu.

_- Pardonne moi... c'est de sa faute. _

Mais c'était de _ma_ faute. _  
_

- Alors quoi? Miss parfaite n'a plus rien à dire? me demanda Rosalie avec une voix sarcastiques.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment? Que je lui dise que ma vie était un compte de fée, que je souriais à tous les jours, que j'étais heureuse d'avoir une conversation si amicale avec elle en ce moment. Ou la vérité. Que j'étais malheureuse. Que la vie m'avait envoyer l'enfer. Que j'étais triste. Que je ne l'a supportais pas. Que ses bottes étaient vieilles de l'année dernière. Pleines de choses que j'aurais pu dire mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche et je me contentai de la fixer. Ses yeux bleus me regardaient avec malice, une main sur la hanche, position pétasse.

- Si tu n'as rien à dire, pourquoi prends-tu ton temps à me crier dessus? Ouvre-toi les yeux, Swan! Si tu avais vraiment une vie difficile, tu devrais être capable de te défendre, car tu saurais que des fois, la vulnérabilité est la plus grande faiblesse! Et tu as vus comment tu t'habille, je comprends pourquoi personne ne veut être ton ami et la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas de petit copain!

Je ne l'avouai pas à voix haute, mais cette phrase me blessa énormément. Elle insinuait que ma vie était sans défauts, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Et me dire que j'étais vulnérable étais un coup bas, même si elle ne le savait pas. Si je n'étais pas aussi faible, je n'aurais rien fait ce soir là. J'aurais résisté, mais comme une lâche, j'ai céder. Et me voilà en train de me faire faire la lecture par nul autre que Rosalie Hale. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

- Alors ce que tu me dis, c'est que je dois devenir une garce professionnelle pour me faire respecter, c'est ça? Que je dois mettre des talons hauts et me déhancher pour pouvoir coucher avec un gars? Toi aussi, Hale, il y a des choses que tu dois apprendre dans la vie. Des fois, t'as pas l'impression d'être apprécié juste à cause de ton argent ou de ton beau cul? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si un jour Emmett disait qu'il ne veut plus de toi, qu'il a trouver une fille avec des plus beaux yeux que les tiens? Ça prouverait à quel point _tu_ n'est pas respecté et qu'il ne t'aime pas pour toi, mais ton corps. Comment te sentirais-tu cette fois que tu serais inférieure à _une _personne? Parce que moi, j'en ai vraiment assez de te voir mener le lycée du bout de tes doigts! Ouvre-toi les yeux, Hale! À quoi ça te sert de me pousser et de me dire que je suis de la merde? Où est passé ta dignité, putain?

Silence... plus un mot. Elle me regarda la bouche grande ouverte, le reste des élèves aussi. Lentement, je me tournai vers sa "table" et vit les populaires. Emmett avait l'air prêt à aller défendre sa Rosie, Jasper avait une petite étincelle dans les yeux et il croisa mon regard pendant une fraction de seconde. Alice rebondissait sur sa chaise et avait l'air anxieuse d'entendre la suite. Et enfin, Edward. Il avait un regard indéchiffrable. Aucune émotion sur son visage. Rosalie n'avait toujours rien dit, alors je me retournai vers elle pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui.

- Alors quoi? Miss parfaite n'a plus rien à dire? crachai-je d'une voix acide.

Je me retournai d'un pas rapide, oubliant complètement mon idée d'aller manger, et sortit par la porte de la cafeteria. Mais quand je sortis dehors, et que mon regard s'embruma pars mes larmes, je réalisai que, pour des raisons différentes, je n'avais pas plus de dignité qu'elle.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était mon chapitre 2. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire...? Please? (:**

**À bientôt,**

**Med  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Allo! Encore un gros merci pour vos commentaires! (: Alors voilà, j'ai écris la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitre! (^_^)**

**Mais avant de commencer, je ne dois pas oublier de vous annoncer quelque chose de très triste, quelque chose qui me donne le goût de pleurer...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas! :'( **

**Bravo à Stephenie Meyer, une auteure fantastique. (: **

**Maintenant, Chapitre 3!  
**

**Bonne lecture! (:**

**

* * *

**

_- Je m'emmerde... _soupira Leyna dans ma tête.

- Moi aussi, la rassurai-je en me sentant ridicule.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis cette fameuse journée avec Rosalie. Trois jours qu'elle m'évitait, trois jours qu'Alice me jetait des coups d'oeil, trois jours que Jasper me faisait des petits sourires, trois jours que Emmett me foudroyait du regard, et trois jours sans entendre la voix d'Edward. Ça fait aussi trois jours que Charlie me questionne chaque soir sur mes journées à l'école et que j'évite de répondre. Sans oublier que depuis trois jours, j'hésite à appeler mon meilleur ami de Pheonix. Je mourrais d'envie de lui parler, de lui demander comment ça allait. Mais j'avais peur. Et s'il avait tourner la page? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est vu sans même se donner un coup de téléphone. Comment réagirait-il à mon appel? Serait-il heureux ou en colère que je n'ai pas pris de ses nouvelles? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur de sa réaction.  
Pourtant, c'était simple, je l'appelle ou je ne l'appelle pas. Oui ou non, et voilà.

_- Appelle-le! Il te manque et ça se voit! Tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, autre que papa!_  
- Papa...?  
- _Eh bien... logiquement, toi et moi, on est la même personne. Alors, ce qui est à toi, est à moi. Ton père est mon père. Charlie est mon papa. Tu comprends?_

Secouant la tête de désespoir, j'acquiesçai avec un soupir. J'étais tellement désespérée que je parlais avec une personne qui sortait tout droit de mon imagination. C'était mercredi soir et j'étais allongée de tout mon corps dans mon lit en regardant le plafond. Il n'avait rien de bien intéressant. Il était peinturé d'un mauve pâle, mais pourtant, je le regardais depuis quelques heures sans me plaindre de sa banalité. Le téléphone était positionné à ma droite et on aurait dit qu'il me criait de le prendre et de composer son numéro.

_- Fais-le!_ m'incita Leyna encore une fois, _tu le regretteras, sinon!_  
- Tu ne peux pas te rendre utile pour une fois et l'appeler pour moi? grognai-je contre l'oreiller que je m'avais mis sur la tête.  
- _Tu l'as penser par toi même tout à l'heure, je sors tout droit de tout imagination! Alors, la réponse est NON!  
_- Tu fais chier! dis-je peut-être un peu trop fort.

Dans le salon, je pouvais entendre la télévision qui était allumée à un poste de sport. J'imagine que Charlie écoutait encore un autre match avec une bière à la main. Pourtant, malheureusement, il n'était pas assez concentré.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va là-haut? Je t'ai entendu parler? cria Charlie d'une voix distraite.  
- Euh oui, ça va! Je me parlais, c'est tout! répliquai-je, gênée.

J'imagine que ma réponse lui suffit malgré son absurdité, puisqu'il ne dit plus un mot. Pendant ce temps, je continuais à peser le pour et le contre. Pourtant, c'était simple. Je l'appelle ou je ne l'appelle pas. Je l'appelle, ou non! Arrg... putain que c'était compliqué!

-_ Bordel que j'ai mal à la tête! Là, c'est toi qui fait chier, putain! Tu vas prendre le merdique de téléphone, appeler notre ami, discuter avec lui, ensuite, tu pourras dormir en paix parce que sérieusement, je commence à être épuisé dans ton corps, tu vois! Et lorsque tu t'auras vidé la tête avec cet affaire, demains, tu pourras essayer de parler avec Edward Cullen parce que je sais que tu adores ses beaux yeux d'un vert émeraude! T'as compris? Prend ce fichu téléphone et appelle-le, ou sinon, je te jure que je hurle tellement fort que tu vas avoir la migraine pendant des jours! _

Je rêves ou je viens juste de me faire engueuler par Leyna, une personne qui n'existe pas. Mais pourtant, elle avait raison. Il avait été là avec moi, même après que je lui ai tout raconté, parce que oui, il savait tout. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout! Je lui faisais confiance, il était la seule personne à qui je pouvais vraiment me confier sans être inquiète d'être trahie. Et lui aussi avait confiance en moi, on était ami depuis qu'on était tout petit, une amitié comme la notre ne pouvais ce briser comme cela. C'était fait pour durer. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était terriblement stupide de ma part d'avoir peur de l'appeler. Il était tout pour moi, son amitié était tout ce qui comptait. Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur.

_- Non, c'est vrai? _s'écria Leyna avec sarcasme. Je ne pouvais l'a blâmer, moi aussi à être dans ma propre tête toute la journée je serais d'humeur massacrante.

C'est avec une détermination étonnante de ma part que je pris le téléphone fermement entre mes deux mains et que je commençai à composer le fameux numéro de téléphone.

- _Yay! Vas-y Bella! _m'encouragea tout d'un coup ma petite voix et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un sourire. Elle devait être bipolaire pour avoir changer d'humeur aussi vite.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un ne daigne répondre à mon appel. Et je vous jure, entendre sa voix me fit du bien. Plus que jamais.

- Oui allô?  
- Alex? C'est moi, Bella, répondis-je d'une voix, malgré moi, nerveuse.  
- Bella?

Bon ou mauvais signe?  
_- Pour être franche, j'en sais rien,_ me dit Leyna d'une voix anxieuse. _  
_

- Oui, c'est moi, murmurai-je, incertaine de quoi allait être sa réaction.  
- Bella... si tu savais comme ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix, chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. J'ai... j'ai voulu t'appeler avant mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. Je me suis dis que peut-être bien que tu avais changer d'Avis, tu sais... que tu pense que je suis...  
- ... folle? Bella tu es loin d'être cinglée! Tu es... toi. Parfaite. Tu es comme tu es et c'est tout. Ce qui c'est passé, ce que tu as dû faire... ce soir là... n'a pas changé qui tu es et tu le sais très bien.  
- Mais... reniflai-je tandis que des larmes commençaient à perler sur mes joues blanches.  
- Tu pleures... constata-t-il d'une voix peiné qui brisa mon coeur, si tu savais comme c'est difficile de savoir que tu souffre et que personne est là pour t'aider. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler.  
- C'est juste que sans toi Blake... c'est tellement compliqué. Je me sens seule. Je ne peux pas compter sur personne ici. Tu es la seule personne en laquelle j'ai entièrement confiance et tu n'es pas là avec moi. J'ai... j'ai peur, finissais-je d'une petite voix à peine audible.  
- Merde Bella... tu ne dois pas cesser d'espérer, d'accord? C'est la pire chose que tu puisse faire. À toi comme à moi. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras parce que tu n'es jamais seule. Je suis toujours là avec toi, mais si tu n'y crois pas.  
- Je te crois, murmurai-je d'une voix épuisée.  
- C'est tout ce que je veux.

Je pouvais l'imaginer en train de sourire. Ses dents blanches, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus... mon meilleur ami. Un long bâillement qui était loin d'être subtil sortit de ma bouche et Alex eu un petit rire.

- Tu es fatiguée, Bella, tu devrais aller te coucher. Je t'appellerai bientôt, d'accord? J'ai encore le numéro de chez ton père, me rassura-t-il.  
- D'accord... ça m'a fait du bien de te reparler, murmurai-je, mes yeux se fermant à moitié à cause de mon manque de sommeil.  
- À moi aussi, Bells. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, juste de parler à quelqu'un, tu m'appelle, entendu?  
- Oui... dis-je somnolente.  
- Bye Bella... fait de beau rêve.

Très rapidement, je me sentis glisser vers l'inconscience avec l'esprit tranquille et un petit sourire à la commissure de mes lèvres. Mais avant de rentrer dans des rêves paisible, loin de la cruauté de mon passé et de mon **futur**, je jurerais avoir entendu une voix.

_- Bella! Ne pars pas si vite! N'oublies pas que demain, tu dois parler à Edward Cullen!  
_

_

* * *

_**Hehe, je peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer Leyna. Je m'attache à elle, elle tient bonne compagnie à Bella, je crois.  
Vous avez pu lire à propos du meilleur ami ****secret ****de Bella ; Blake Alexander. Bella l'appelle parfois Alex, parfois Blake... appelez le comme vous voulez! ;)  
**

**Est-ce que Bella va continuer à ce sentir seule?  
Pourquoi dit-elle que son futur sera cruel?****  
Et surtout, est-ce qu'elle parlera avec un certain garçon aux yeux magnifiques? **

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Commentaires... please? **

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre! **

**Bisous,  
Med  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci merci merci pour les commentaires! Ça me fait énormément plaisir! ;D****  
Bon... maintenant que je suis là et que je parle, je vais en profiter pour vous dire que...****  
**

**...**

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Ça me déchire le coeur de le dire à chaque fois, mais c'est vrai.  
Bravo Stephenie Meyer!**

**Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Bella.  
**

**Bref, encore merci pour les reviews, et je vous dis...**

**Bonne lecture! (^.^) Voici le chapitre 4! **

**Oh, et en même temps, j'ai choisi une chanson pour aller avec le chapitre, c'est Paranoid de Alana Grace. Je l'a mettrai sur mon profil. Écoutez là en même temps de lire, elle est vraiment bonne et elle donne une ambiance au chapitre. **

**

* * *

**

Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu l'impression d'être observée. Quand t'as le sentiment qu'une paire de yeux est posé sur toi, et que tu te retourne pour te rendre compte que finalement, personne ne te regarde. Tu laisses tomber, mais la sensation ne te lâche pas. Je me sens comme ça depuis que mon réveil a sonné à six heure. Il est sept heure et demi et je dois partir pour le lycée. Mais je ne suis pas sereine. Un frisson ne cesse de me parcourir le dos, la nuque. Une sueur froide recouvre mon front. Tout ça à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment. Et si c'était _lui_? Il s'était échappé. Je pris une bonne inspiration car j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air. Même dans la voiture de Blake je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Fermant les yeux fortement, j'expirai. Mon regard se porta sur la route, et je démarrai. Les fenêtres étaient fermées, je roulais à une vitesse raisonnable, mais j'avais envie d'accélérer. Pourquoi? Parce qu'en ce moment, j'avais l'impression d'être suivie. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, et je remarquai que mes mains tremblaient faiblement. Tentant de me calmer, j'ouvris d'une petite fente la fenêtre pour qu'une brise fraîche me caresse le visage. Mais même là, j'avais un malaise. J'avais l'impression que le vent me chuchotait quelque chose. Comme s'il m'avertissait du mal.

_ - Calme-toi, Bella... allez ce n'est rien... _tenta de me rassurer Leyna, mais elle avait l'air aussi effrayé que moi.

Un petit son sortit de ma bouche mais ça ressemblait plus à une plainte douloureuse, un sanglot sans larme, resté loin dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais même pas l'entendre. Et si elle me voulait du mal? Peut-être était-elle de _son_ côté.

- _Tu délire Bella, calme-toi, je t'en pris...  
- _Lâche-moi, réussis-je à dire malgré ma panique.

J'avais peur. Peur qu'il revienne, peur qu'il me fasse du mal à nouveau. Ces blessures étaient permanentes, encrées en moi. Essayant de me rassurer que tout allait bien, je jetai un regard dans le rétroviseur et un cri m'échappa. J'étais certaine d'avoir vu, pendant une seconde, son regard haineux. Mais après avoir cligné des yeux, je compris que ce n'était que mon imagination. Un gémissement de peur quitta mes lèvre et je coupai le contact. J'étais là, devant l'enfer, complètement effrayée. J'avais peur que si je regardais quelqu'un, je verrais quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Épuisée, stressée, désespérée, je déposai tranquillement ma tête sur le volant._**  
**_

_- Je suis partout, Bella. Je te rattraperai, soit en certaine, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix à glacer le sang.  
- Je... je vais appeler la police... ils... ils vont te rattraper, sanglotai-je sans grande conviction.  
- Comment? Je vais cacher le corps, et même s'ils le trouvent, tes traces sont dessus. Et si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je serai là, tout près de toi.  
- Mais... mais... le corps? C'est... tout de... ta faute. Tu... tu m'y a... obligé, pleurai-je sans énergie.  
- Oui, mais ça, personne ne le sait. Et je suis persuadé que tu ne diras rien, pas vrai? _

_Je savais que c'était la mauvaise solution, mais je ne sais comment, je trouvai la force nécessaire pour faire un hochement de tête positif pour confirmer ses dires.  
_

_Non, je ne dirais rien.  
_

Mais j'avais parler. J'avais tout raconté à Blake, et sûrement qu'_il_ le savait. Je me sentais observée, ce n'était pas normal. Je pouvais presque entendre sa voix dans ma tête. Ça me rendait folle.

Tranquillement, je relevai ma tête, et je regardai devant moi. Je pouvais voir les élèves marcher, discuter comme si tout allait bien. Pendant ce temps là, je paniquais. Je commençais à étouffer dans ma voiture alors je me décidai à en sortir. D'un pas tremblant, j'ouvris la portière et sortir doucement en me tenant à la voiture car j'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber si je ne me retenais pas. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me tenir stable. Ou quelqu'un. Cette pensée me surprit, surtout venant de moi. Celle qui a du mal à faire confiance voudrait quelqu'un pour l'aider.

- _Autre que Blake Alexander, _pensa important de préciser Leyna.

L'ignorant, je marchai à petits pas vers l'entré, la tête basse, le souffle court. Je pouvais sentir sa présence, j'étais certaine qu'il était proche. Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière mon épaule et j'eus l'impression de voir une ombre. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa, et encore une fois, je clignai des yeux... elle avait disparue. Je refis passer ma main dans mes mèches brunes en essayant de me vider l'esprit. Soufflant, je continus mon chemin avec l'espoir d'oublier. Les couloirs étaient bombés d'adolescent qui criaient. Très peu pour moi, j'avais des choses plus importantes. Je continuais à longer le corridors jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivée à ma case et encore une fois, j'eus une surprise, mais je n'eus pas besoin de cligner des yeux. Edward Cullen était à son casier, celui à côté du miens, bien sûre. Mais c'était quand même étrange de le voir là.

- _Pourquoi? C'est sa place. C'est tout. Hey, tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dis, hier? Tu dois lui parler!_

Gênée, inconfortable, et encore effrayée, je me rendis au casier **595**. Je sentis qu'il me regardait pendant quelques secondes et cela n'aida en aucun cas ma paranoïa. Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas là.

_Je suis partout, Bella. _

Je pouvais entendre ses chuchotements. Je revoyais le couteau. Je redoutais le cris d'Amélia. Je sentais son sang sur ma peau.

_- Be-Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce couteau ? s'écria Amélia.  
__- Je suis tellement désolée Amélia... tellement désolée, reniflai-je.  
__- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella? Dépose ce couteau, s'il te plaît. Tu me fais peur.  
- Pardonne-moi...  
- Bella...?_

_- Bella... _murmura Leyna.

_- _Isabella? Est-ce que ça va?

Je sursautai d'un coup. La voix d'un ange me sortit de mes pensée, et j'en étais reconnaissante.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je retins un cris de justesse. Ma respiration s'accéléra encore une fois, me faisant chercher mon air.

- Isabella? répéta la voix mélodieuse, cette fois plus inquiète, ça va?

Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je tentai d'essuyer la sueur sur mon front avec mon avant bras. Je posai mes deux mains à plat sur la porte de mon casier pour me supporter. J'avais besoin d'être stable.

- Je... ouai... je crois que... ça va aller, réussis-je à dire entre chaque bouffé d'air.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller pourtant, dit-il et je sentis encore une main sur mon épaule.

J'avais envie de crier. De juste laisser sortir ma frustration, ma peine, ma souffrance, la laisser s'envoler pour un moment. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je me concentrai sur la légère pression que faisait sa main sur mon épaule. Je tentai de me concentrer là-dessus et rien d'autre.

- Détends-toi, respire, me chuchota Edward d'une voix apaisante.

Après quelques minutes, je réussis à reprendre une respiration normale. Elle était _stable_. Grâce à Edward. Lentement, épuisée, je relevai la tête et posai mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard était inquiet, ce qui me surprit. Il s'inquiétait pour moi? Il devait sûrement me prendre pour une cinglé.

- Est-ce que ça va? me demanda-t-il encore une fois.  
- Oui... oui, ça va. Merci, le remerciai-je d'une petite voix.

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, ce contentant de me regarder en silence. La sensation d'être observé était toujours présente, les cheveux près de ma nuque se redressaient.

- Euh... okay, je dois y aller. La cloche a sonnée pendant que tu... ouai. Hum... bye.

Je rêve ou Edward Cullen avait l'air nerveux.

- _Tu lui as parlé! _s'extasia Leyna.

Comme j'ai parlé a Blake, pensai-je, retrouvant ma frayeur. Je savais que je n'étais pas folle. Aux yeux des autres, oui, je l'étais. Mais même s'ils ne le voyait pas, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'_il_ n'était pas présent, attendant le bon moment pour se montrer... et me punir.

* * *

**Bon bon bon... vous en pensé quoi?  
Perso, j'ai trouvé que ce chapitre était stressant.  
J'étais nerveuse en l'écrivant. **

**Mais je crois qu'il est réussit... j'ai parlé un peu plus du passé de Bella.  
Est-ce que ça vous met sur une piste? **

**Ce petit échange entre Bella et Edward, comment l'avez vous trouvé?  
Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre? **

**Vous me dites ça en commentaire... pretty please? **

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre? =D**

**Bisous,  
Med  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo! :D  
J'arrive avec le Chapitre 5, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. À chaque fois, je travaille fort et j'essaie de bien formuler mes phrases et de contrôler mes fautes d'orthographes... mais bon, je suis humaine, pas vrai? **

**Rosalie : Ouai, une pauvre petite humaine qui ne vaut rien à mes yeux!  
**

**Mhm... ouep, rassurant. En tout cas, quelqu'un m'a demandé dans un review si j'allais faire un chapitre du point de vu d'Edward... j'y ai longtemps réfléchi, et je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Pendant que Bella souffre avec ses propres problèmes, Edward lui, souffre également en secret, et cela reste un mystère pour vous, enfin... pour l'instant. Mais je ne ferai pas un POV Edward tout se suite. Je veux encore développer la situation Bella qui se fait dévorer par ses souvenirs... et qu'est-ce qui se passera avec les autres? Ceux du "clan" des populaires? Mystère, mystère... vous allez en savoir plus dans ce chapitre, je le promet. **

**Bon... je crois que j'ai assez parler... mais avant, je suis obligée de dire que Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, encore une fois, bravo Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bon et bien voilà... Chapitre 5! :D**

**

* * *

**

C'était l'heure du dîné, mais je n'avais pas faim, comparé à tous les autres élèves qui se poussaient et criaient pour être dans la rangé le plus rapidement possible. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin entre deux gars qui se chamaillaient, mais un de ceux-ci, au lieu de pousser l'autre idiot, me poussa brusquement, ce qui résultat avec moi tombant sur le sol. Quelques rires retentirent après ma chute, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Avec un soupir, je me levai et d'un pas lent et las, traversai la cafeteria pour aller à ma table habituelle. Celle dans le fond de la salle, la plus éloignée des autres mais malheureusement, pas invisible. J'étais la seule qui allait manger là, parce que j'étais l'unique élève qui n'avait pas de groupe. La tête baissée, je pouvais entendre les murmures d'adolescent et de leurs rumeurs.

« _J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait tenter de tuer sa soeur, » _chuchota une fille.

« _Ah ouai, sa mère n'a pas suffit? » _marmonna un gars.

« _Il paraît que quand sa mère était morte, il manquait tellement de sang dans son corps, » _annonça une autre fille avec une voix dégoûtée.

« _C'est vrai, les docteurs ont dit qu'un vampire aurait fait un aussi beau travaille que cet enfoiré de Cullen, » _murmura le gars. _  
_

_« Tu crois vraiment que c'est Edward qui l'a tué? »_ demanda la première fille qui avait parler.

_« T'as vu Alice? Et en plus, il n'est pas avec les populaires, aujourd'hui. Il doit avoir honte, et préfère aller manger avec la folle, » _cracha la deuxième élève.

- _Et moi je m'appelle Franqueline, _dit sarcastiquement Leyna dans ma tête, mais je l'ignorai.

N'était-ce pas moi la folle du lycée...? Levant tranquillement la tête, je pus confirmer mes pensées. Edward Cullen était assit, les bras sur la table, la tête déposée sur ceux-ci, à _ma_ table. Tout ça était insensé, mais je repensais à la conversation et à les rumeurs des élèves. _T'as vu Alice? _Je me dévissai le cou pour voir la table des populaires, et fus choquée. Jasper, inquiet, avait son bras autour des épaules d'Alice, et sur le visage de celle-ci, il y avait un énorme hématome mauve foncé. Sa lèvre était ouverte, on voyait un peu de sang séché. À côté, il y avait Rosalie qui, à ma plus grande surprise, me regardait avec un regard des plus haineux, et elle pointait tantôt ma table où Edward était à moitié couché, tantôt vers moi, qui l'a dévisageais, confuse. Ce qui me surpris aussi, c'était Emmett. Il semblait en colère, mais pas contre _moi_, comme durant le reste de la semaine, mais contre _Rosalie_. Sa douce et merveilleuse, _Rosalie_.

La curiosité me rongeait pendant que je marchais tranquillement vers ma table. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward venait faire là, il n'était pas à sa place et les autres élèves avaient l'air de penser la même chose que moi. Quelques pas me séparaient d'Edward et je les marchais tranquillement, prenant tout mon temps, avant de reculer ma chaise, la faisant grincer sur le sol. Il ne relève pas la tête, et moi je m'assis silencieusement. J'ai l'impression que dans la salle, plus personne ne parle et nous regarde. Le sentiment d'être observée est présent, mais plus de la même personne. _Lui_, j'ai l'impression qu'il est parti. Mais les élèves... ils n'étaient pas aussi subtils.

Edward commença à tranquillement, enlever sa tête de ses bras, et quelque chose se brisa en moi. Son regard était peiné, comme hanté. Il avait l'air perdu, et lorsqu'il vu que tout le monde le regardait, il replongea vite sa tête dans ses bras contre la table, comme pour être protégé. Et soudain, j'étais en colère. De quels droits se permettaient t-ils de nous regarder, de _le_ regarder comme s'il était une bête. Quand j'avais aperçu ses prunelles, je n'avais pas vu le garçon froid, distant qu'était Edward. J'avais vu un enfant brisé, qui avait peur du regard des autres. Et c'est ça qui me mettait en colère. Ils le regardaient, le jugeaient sans le connaître et cela l'affaiblissait.

D'un bond, je me relevai de ma chaise, faisant un gros bruit qui résonna dans la cafeteria. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi, mais je m'en foutais royalement.

- Vous pouvez pas regarder ailleurs? crachai-je à tout le monde. Vous voyez pas que vous nous faites chier avec tous ces regards! Si vous voulez des rumeurs, pourquoi pas commencer par William Tessier, qui est dans cette salle, et qui a été arrêté, hier soir? Ce serait un bon début de former vos ragots avec des trucs qui sont vrais au lieu de dire n'importe quoi! Maintenant arrêter de nous regarder, il y a des choses bien plus intéressantes! criai-je en me replaçant sur ma chaise.

Un silence de mort plana pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'un petit groupe réagisse enfin.

« _C'est vrai que William c'est fait arrêté, hier soir? »_

_« Ouai, je crois qu'il faisait de la drogue, ce mec. »_

Et ce fut au tour de tout le monde. Avec un soupir soulagé, je posai mon regard sur Edward. Je n'avais pas remarqué que pendant mon petit discours, il s'était assit correctement et me regardait. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi tristes, pleins de mélancolie, mais aussi de reconnaissance.

- Merci, me souffla-t-il d'une toute petit voix enrouée, comme si ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé.  
- Je te le redevais bien, tu m'as aidé ce matin, lui dis-je avec un sourire timide.  
- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire, contra-t-il, d'une voix faible qui me fendit le coeur.  
- Toi non plus.

Il ne rajouta rien et fixa la table de ses yeux verts sombres.

Pendant ce temps, je l'examinai d'un air songeur. Pourquoi avoir choisi de venir à ma table, au lieu d'une autre?

- Euh hey, est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

Il se crispa mais me fit un signe de tête positif.

- Je vais pas ma mêler de tes affaires, mais c'est juste pour savoir, il y a d'autre tables où tu pourrais t'asseoir et être moins regardé, alors... pourquoi être venu à celle-ci?

Il eut l'air d'y réfléchir profondément, comme si lui aussi l'ignorait. Je le laissai prendre son temps tout en regardant mes doigts. Mes mains avaient cesser de trembler, chose dont je fus heureuse de constater. Quand Edward m'avait aidé dans le corridor tout à l'heure, j'avais été très surprise. Je pensais qu'il serait partie sans regarder derrière lui. Et en le voyant, déstabilisé, perdu, faible, je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir l'aider.

- J'ai réalisé que, je ne sais pas comment mais, je me suis dit que toi, tu ne me jugerais pas...

Edward Cullen était un mystère pour moi. À ce moment, je ne savais pas que plus tard, je connaîtrais son secret, et lui le miens.

* * *

**Et voilà... maintenant que j'ai fait ma job, c'est à vous de faire la vôtre... critiquer et dites-moi ce que vous en penser.**

**C'est bon? C'est Nul? **

**Vous choisissez, mais dites-moi pourquoi... **

**Que pensez vous qui se passe avec Edward?**

**Bref, j'imagine qu'on se voit au prochain chapitre...? :D**

**Bisous,  
Med**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Twilighters :D **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre, parce que maintenant, on est rendu au sixième. (:**

**Précédemment, Bella est entrée dans la cafeteria, essayant de ne pas écouter les élèves inventer des rumeurs ridicules qui, étrangement, parlaient d'Edward. Lorsqu'elle a regardé sa table, quelle surprise, il était là. Il avait l'air complètement triste, perdu, et Bella savait ce que c'était de ressentir cela... alors elle à crié aux autres d'arrêter de les regarder. Edward l'a remercié, et elle se demandait quel mystère détruisait le bonheur de notre jeune homme aux yeux verts. **

**Avez-vous eu des idées concernant ce mystère..? **

**Bref, voici le chapitre 6, et on oublie pas de préciser encore une fois que Twilight ne m'appartient pas, et qu'il faut féliciter Stephenie Meyer pour son merveilleux travail. :)**

**

* * *

**_Quand on cède à la peur du mal, on ressent déjà le mal de la peur / Pierre-Augustin Caron Beaumarchais _

**

* * *

**Le vent était frais sur mon visage, la pluie douce contre ma peau. Le ciel était sombre, les nuages gris. Je marchais tranquillement dans la forêt, profitant du mauvais temps. Le froid que me procurait les goûtes d'eau était réconfortant. Je n'avais pas pris de veste justement pour ressentir la fraîcheur de la soirée. Mes pas étaient lents, réguliers. Ma respiration était sereine, et je tentais de libérer mon esprit. D'oublier la peur, la crainte, le mal. Parfois, je fermais mes yeux, tandis que la pluie continuait à mouiller mes vêtements, et je me calmais, oubliant mes soucis. Je remercies silencieusement la noirceur lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard. Je marchais sans but, sans vraiment connaître mon chemin, et je ne craignais même pas le moment où je me réveillerais de ma transe de tranquillité, et que je me rendrais compte que j'étais perdue. Les feuilles des arbres me chatouillaient souvent le visages, et les branches me faisaient de petites grafignes. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. J'aurais pu avoir peur en cet instant, peur du mal que la vie m'envoyait. Je n'y pensais plus. Je déplaçai ma jambe par dessus une racine d'arbre, et avec ma fidèle maladresse, trébuchai et m'écrasai au sol. Mais j'étais dans ma bulle, et je savais que durant ces moments, la souffrance ne m'atteignait pas. Combien de fois étais-je tombée, ce soir? Je ne comptais plus, mais à chaque fois, je me relevais sans un mot, et continuai vers ma destination inconnue. C'était comme si quelque chose m'intimait de poursuivre mon chemin, et de ne pas m'arrêter avant d'être arrivée au but.

_- Continue... ne t'arrête surtout pas de marcher... _m'intima Leyna dans un souffle aussi léger que celui du vent.

La lune était la seule chose qui m'éclairait faiblement. Le seul bruit présent était le son des feuilles qui virevoltaient et mes pas dans la terre. Je respirai l'odeur de la forêt avec un sourire appréciateur. J'étais seule, mais je ne sentais pas l'ennui que provoquait naturellement la solitude. C'était comme si je n'étais _pas_ seule. Mais la présence que je ressentais non loin de moi ne m'effrayait pas. Elle m'apaisait donc je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer. J'étais en paix, une chose rare chez moi. Je n'avais pas averti Charlie avant de partir. J'étais sortie par la fenêtre, sans un mot, sans une trace. Avec un petit soupir d'aisance, je marchai là où mes pieds m'entraînaient. Près de l'endroit où je me trouvais, je crus entendre le son d'un cours d'eau. Avec curiosité, la vitesse de mes pas s'accélérèrent et mon pied se prit encore une fois dans le sol. Mais la différence, c'est que cette fois, je sentis le choque de mon atterrissage contre la terre, et un petit cris de surprise m'échappa.

À travers les arbres, j'entendis quelqu'un sursauter et une branche craquer.

Je n'étais pas seule. Alors là, seulement à ce moment-ci, je permis à la panique de déchirer mon masque de sérénité. Qui était-là? Était-ce un psychopathe? Un tueur? Voulait-il m'assassiner? Ou pire, était-ce...

- Bella? demanda le supposé psychopathe avec surprise.  
- ... Edward?

J'allais dire un violeur, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, finalement.

- Non mais putain, Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici à une heure pareille? criai-je, sur le coup de la peur.  
- Je pourrais te demander la même question, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_- Trop craquant... _soupira ma petite voix.

J'avais encore trouvé un moyen de m'humilier puisque j'étais étendue sur le sol, les cheveux devant mon visage. Sans se débarrasser de son sourire qui paraissait étrangement faux, il me tendit une main devant moi. D'un geste hésitant, je l'a pris dans la mienne et me relevai doucement. À cause du manque de lumière, ses yeux avaient l'air énormément sombres, ça en était presque effrayant. À l'aide de mes mains, je tentai d'enlever le plus de terre possible de mes vêtements.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais dans une forêt, à dix heures du soir, étendu sur le sol? Tu sais, si tu étais fatiguée, ton lit aurait été beaucoup plus confortable, me dit-il d'un air amusé.  
- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu d'air.

Il acquiesça mais son regard devint plus sérieux, ainsi que son ton de voix.

- Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule ici, tu sais. Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre qui se promène dans la forêt.  
- Ouai, et en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici? le défiai-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et après quelques seconde de silence, il retrouva son sourire.

- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu d'air.

Après lui avoir lancé un regard mauvais, je me remis à marcher, indignée. Mes pas étaient plus lourds que tout à l'heure, et mes mains me brûlaient un petit peu, ainsi que mes genoux. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma paume et compris que pendant toutes mes chutes, je me faisais mal à chaque fois, sans m'en rendre compte. Maintenant que je n'étais plus dans ma transe, je sentais à quel point la nuit était fraîche et pourquoi je tremblais. Le vent me glaçait car il était accompagné de la pluie. Mes vêtements était tout trempes et me collaient à la peau. On aurait pu dire que j'étais inconfortable, mais ça aurait été fade comme description. Je sentais que Edward me suivait en arrière mais je ne lui parlais pas. J'entendais le son du cours d'eau et je voulais m'en rapproché, j'étais intriguée.

- _Fait attention pour ne pas avoir à fuir un vrai psychopathe... tu devrais peut-être retourner à la maison, juste pour être sûre.  
- _À quoi est-ce que ça servirait, je ne sais même pas où je suis, répondis-je tout en continuant ma marche, consciente que Edward me regardait étrangement.  
- À qui parles-tu? me demanda ce dernier._  
-_ Ta mère, répondîmes sarcastiquement Leyna et moi_, _et je me retournai pour lui faire face.

Aussitôt que j'eus parlé, son visage s'assombrit et ses mains se fermèrent en deux poings. Une douleur atteint mon estomac en voyant ses yeux peinés, frustrés, tristes, et les rumeurs de l'autre jour me revinrent en tête.

_- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait tenter de tuer sa soeur, chuchota une fille._

_- Ah ouai, sa mère n'a pas suffit? marmonna un gars._

_- Il paraît que quand sa mère était morte, il manquait tellement de sang dans son corps, annonça une autre fille avec une voix dégoûtée._

_- C'est vrai, les docteurs ont dit qu'un vampire aurait fait un aussi beau travaille que cet enfoiré de Cullen, murmura le gars.  
_

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est Edward qui l'a tué? demanda la première fille qui avait parler._

_- T'as vu Alice? Et en plus, il n'est pas avec les populaires, aujourd'hui. Il doit avoir honte, et préfère aller manger avec la folle, cracha la deuxième élève._

Étourdie, je revins à la réalité. Edward avait l'air d'être ailleurs, dans un autre monde, et il était toujours aussi tendu. C'est là que je compris mon erreur. J'avais parlé de sa mère, et sa mère devait être morte. Maintenant que j'y repensais, ça faisait vraiment insensible. Lui dire que c'est à elle que je parlais, elle qui n'était plus là, avec lui. En ce moment, j'imaginais des dizaines de scénarios différents pour me tuer tranquillement, avec souffrance, pour me punir de mes derniers mots. Je me sentais mal. Je savais ce que c'était de perdre un être cher. C'était douloureux, ça faisait souffrir à l'intérieur. Et en en reparlant, j'avais remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et je m'en voulais tellement d'être la cause du mal dans les yeux d'Edward.

- Edward, je... je suis désolée... quand j'ai dis ça... je ne pensais plus à ta mère, bégayai-je.

Son expression se durcit. Et son regard se posa sur moi.

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle est morte?  
- Je suis désolée, Edward...  
- Comment ? répéta-t-il plus fort cette fois et il fit quelques pas dans ma direction.  
- Les... les rumeurs disent... que...  
- Parce que tu crois à ces putains de rumeurs? Tu pense vraiment que je l'ai tué? me coupa-t-il en criant et sa voix résonna dans la nuit.  
- Non... mais, tentai-je de m'expliquer tandis que l'air avait de plus en plus de mal à rentrer dans mes poumons.  
- C'est bon, garde ta salive. Je me suis trompé, au fond, t'es juste comme les autres. J'ai cru que tu serais différente, mais j'avais tord.

Il me regarda de haut en bas de manière qui me faisait croire que je n'étais rien. Il fit demi-tour, et parti en courant, me laissant seule dans cette forêt sombre.

La gorge sèche, la tête tournante, je fis quelques pas en arrière. Et la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver en ce moment ce produit. Je me pris le pied dans un cailloux et tombai par en arrière, et la prochaine chose que je sais, c'est que je suis dans l'eau. _Le cours d'eau que je cherchais avec autant de hâte. _Si avant je tremblais, en ce moment je faisais une crise tellement j'avais froid. Bien sûre, l'eau était glaciale et c'était comme un couteau qui me rentre dans plusieurs membres en même temps. J'avais mal partout et si je ne me forçais pas, je me noierais. Avec le peu de volonté qu'il me restait, je nageai jusqu'au rebord du cours d'eau. Mes yeux se fermaient à cause de la fatigue, j'étais tellement épuisée. Avec misère, je réussis à monter. Sous mes mains, il n'y avait plus de la terre, mais de l'herbe. Avec un gémissement de froid, je m'écroulai sur le sol frais. Ma respiration était saccadée et je tremblais de tout mon corps. J'avais mal au coeur, j'avais froid et j'avais mal. Et j'avais besoin de faire évacuer toute ses émotions de moi.

Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait, je trouvai suffisamment d'air pour former un cri tellement violent que mon buste décolla du sol, comme pour supplier quelqu'un d'arrêter toutes mes souffrances.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais ce chapitre... j'en suis vraiment fière.  
J'ai aimé l'écrire, les mots que j'utilisais. **  
**Par contre, ce qui compte, c'est si _vous_ avez apprécié.**

**J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis. **

**Bisous,  
Med  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saluuut!  
Je suis contente, j'ai eu des commentaires motivants et plusieurs ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris. Il y en a aussi qui ont ajouté mon nom dans leurs auteurs préférés. Ça fait vraiment plaisir, et je voulaient tous vous remercier de lire ma fiction! :D**

**Bon, ceci étant dit, j'imagine que je vais bientôt pouvoir commencer.  
**

**Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix : Twilight ne m'appartient pas (roulement des yeux) bravo Stephenie Meyer pour avoir inventer cette histoire d'amour vampirique superbe...**

**Leyna : On peut tu commencer, maintenant? Pas d'offense Med mais... c'est juste que Bella est à quelque part près d'un cours d'eau dans la forêt et j'aimerais vraiment savoir si elle va bien!  
**

**Med : (reniflement dédaigneux) Oh, mais je ne suis pas offensé du tout, ne t'inquiète pas, Leyna. Mais n'oublie pas une chose... (chuchotement) c'est moi qui t'es crée, et je peux très bien te faire disparaître si je le veux**

**Leyna : Non ! Tout mais pas ça! Qui donnera de bon conseil à Bella, maintenant?**

** Bon, je te l'accorde. :) **

**Allez, je vous ai assez fait attendre.**

** Voici le chapitre 7. **

**

* * *

**

_La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance / George Lucas  
_

_

* * *

_

_- Tu dois le quitter, Bella!  
- Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça, Amé?  
- Tu ne voix pas qu'il est dangereux? cria-t-elle en pleurant.  
- Non, il ne l'est pas!  
- Bella, tu ne le connais pas assez bien, il-  
- Oh parce que toi oui? la coupai-je.  
- Non mais-  
- Non mais rien! J'aime Drake! Il m'aime aussi, alors arrête!  
- Il va te faire du mal, je le sais, écoute-  
- Et pourquoi tu fais comme si tu savais de quoi tu parlais? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le déteste à ce point?  
- Il... il m'a fait du mal, Bella... tellement mal... sanglota-t-elle.  
- Quoi...?  
- Il m'a... il m'a... il...  
_

_- _Violée! criai-je en me réveillant.

Mes mains agrippaient l'herbe sur laquelle j'étais étendue. Mon corps tremblait, le froid me pétrifiait. Mon regard contemplait le ciel nuageux, mais aucune pluie n'en tombait. Ma respiration était haletante et je tentais désespérément de contrôler ma peur. _Drake. _Une plainte douloureuse sortit de ma bouche avec misère, ma gorge me brûlait, protestant à chaque gémissement. Je me sentais tellement épuisée, et avec peine, je me retournai pour être sur le ventre. Je détestais ça, le froid, les tremblements, la peur, les souvenirs. Ce n'était pas des sentiments qu'il fallait mélanger ensemble. Sur le coup de la détresse, mes poings rencontrèrent le sol. Je tentai d'évacuer mon envie profonde de crier en me levant lentement. Mes jambes n'étaient pas solides, si je marchais trop rapidement, elles cèderaient sous mon poids. D'un pas lent, je tentai de m'appuyer à un arbre près de moi. Et comme avec l'herbe, mes poings rencontrèrent l'écorce du tronc. Une après l'autre, mes mains donnaient des coups impuissants contre l'arbre. Comme pour me larguer, ce dernier ne bougeait pas, ne faisait apparaître aucun indice montrant qu'il souffrait. Étais-je la seul à craindre le mal? Je cessai de m'acharner contre cet arbre pour jeter un coup d'oeil à mes mains. Rouge. Voilà ce que je voyais. Du sang coulait de mes paumes et de mes jointures. Mais je n'y fis rien. Avec toujours la même lenteur, j'essayai de trouver un endroit par lequel partir. Il fallait que je retourne chez moi. Avec un soupir mal assuré, je poussai une branche qui m'empêchait de passer. Mes cheveux étaient partout sur mon visage alors je tentai de les repousser à l'aide de mes mains. Je sentis le sang qui y était s'étendre sur mon front. Une envie de vomir me pris mais je me retins. Je devais rester forte.

_- Il m'a... il m'a... il... m'a violée, pleura-t-elle avec impuissance.  
- Non... arrête, je ne te crois pas, murmurai-je en sentant quelque chose d'étrange monter en moi. Le doute?  
- Je... je te le jure, Bella. Quand... quand t'es partie voir Charlie... pendant les vacances, il... il est venu chez nous. Et puis là, il a... il est rentré. Mes parents n'étaient pas là... et puis ses mains ont commencées a... et... je ne pouvais rien faire et... j'étais... impuissante, et j'ai juste... pas pus l'arrêter... je... tu...  
_

_Un besoin pressant de vomir monta en moi et je me précipitai dans la chambre de bain. Je me jetai carrément sur la toilette pour vider mon estomac._

Prenant une bonne bouffée d'air, je continuai mon chemin avec les yeux humides. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, c'était un signe de faiblesse et je détestais être faible. Rosalie avait raison, j'étais _vulnérable._ Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se voit. Avec tout le courage que j'avais, je relevai la tête et avec un soupir déterminé, accélérai le pas. Je n'avais aucune idée par quel chemin aller pour me rendre chez moi. J'étais arrivée seule, sans me soucier du reste et je suivais le son de l'eau. Quelle erreur. Mais ensuite, ensuite... Edward était là. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans les bois à une heure pareille. Moi j'avais mes raisons, je voulais être libre, avoir l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Mais lui... Il m'avait dit de faire attention lorsque j'étais dans la forêt. Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre caché derrière ces arbres.

Mes pas étaient de plus en plus rapide.

Il ne m'avait pas laissé la chance de m'expliquer! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que je n'avais pas entendue ces putains de rumeurs? Tout le monde en parle, merde! En plus, je n'ai jamais dit que je pensais qu'il avait tuer sa mère! Juste que celle-ci était décédée, mais non, lui en a fait à sa tête! Au fond, ce n'est qu'un enfoiré! Pendant une minute, il m'avertit des dangers de la forêt et puis après, il me laisse là, le soir, toute seule! Il aurait au moins pu attendre qu'on soit hors de la forêt! Non mais il fait chier!

_- Hey, calme-toi, Bella! Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver! _me surmena Leyna.  
- Oh toi, ferme-là, d'accord? Reste dans ton trou et laisse moi, TRANQUILLE!

J'avais crier le dernier mot et ma voix résonna autour de moi. J'entendis des oiseaux s'éloigner dans le ciel et ensuite un gros silence. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je marchais? J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des jours. Découragée, je m'écroulai sur mes genoux. Je heurtai une roche au passage et ressentis la douleur dans ma jambe. Un petit couinement sortit de ma bouche. J'étais finie. Physiquement et émotivement, je n'en pouvais plus. Le reste de mon corps suivit tranquillement et je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol. La terre était mouillée, j'étais pathétique. Je n'y pensais même plus lorsque je déposai mon visage lâchement comme le reste de mon corps. J'étais sale partout. J'avais du sang sur le visage, sur mes mains et mes jambes, de la terre éparpillée sur mes vêtements froissés et des trous dans ces derniers. Le peu de dignité qu'il me restait s'évapora lorsque je fermai les yeux avec un semblant de contentement.

_- Bella, est-ce que ça va, mon amour?  
- Hum, est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose à Amélia? demandai-je d'une voix nerveuse.  
- Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça? _

_Sa voix était un peu plus dure après que j'aie prononcé son nom. _

_- J'en sais rien, Drake, tu... tu ne ferais rien pour me faire du mal, pas vrai?  
- Pourquoi? Est-ce que tu me cache quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il y a des raisons pour lesquels je devrais te faire du mal? _

_Cette fois, il avait l'air malicieux. Ses yeux bleus étaient plus foncés que d'habitude. _

_- No-non... bien sûre que non. C'est juste que... elle n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier, tu vois...  
- Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de m'aimer, ma belle, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille et je frissonnai, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas un bon signe. _

_- Mais toi tu m'aime, pas vrai? me demanda-t-il.  
- Euh... je...  
- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je devrais te faire du mal? Tu n'es pas certaine de m'aimer?  
_

- Bella!

J'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom avec surprise. Qui est-ce que c'était? Pas un psychopathe, j'espère.

- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, Em? demanda une voix masculine.  
- J'en sais rien... mais elle a l'air mal en point, la pauvre, dit un autre gars, avec une plus grosse voix.

_- La pauvre... Huh! S'ils sont là pour avoir pitié, ils peuvent bien retourner d'où ce qu'ils viennent les petits rats! _se révolta Leyna.  
- Ferme-là, murmurai-je.

- Elle est consciente?  
- Je crois bien que oui, Jazz. Et je crois même qu'elle nous a dit de fermer nos gueule, dit Em avec amusement.

- _Bah... s'ils le prennent comme ça. Tu vois que je suis importante dans ta vie!  
- _Mon culs, ouais... marmonnai-je.

- Okay euh... woah! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes mains? demanda Jazz.

Je sentis quelqu'un prendre mes doigts dans sa main doucement et je grimaçai à la douleur, mais il ne pu le voir puisque ma tête était plongée dans la terre.

- Merde, Em! Elle est glacée!  
- Tant que ça? demanda le concerné.

Je sentis quelqu'un prendre mon autre main.

- Putain! Elle a passé la nuit ici, ou quoi?

Lentement, je relevai ma tête. Mes cheveux étaient devant mon visage et je me sentais impuissante. Comme hier avec Edward. Mais là, devant moi se trouvait Emmett et Jasper. Ma journée était de pire en pire. Et si rendu au lycée ils racontaient dans quel état ils m'avaient trouvée? Je serais encore plus rejetée que je le suis déjà, et je n'avais pas besoin de ça. J'étais déjà assez démoralisée avec ma vie, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer en les regardant. Je tentai de refouler un sanglot mais une larme se rebella et glissa le long de ma joue tranquillement. Les deux me regardèrent, stupéfaits. Mes tremblements se firent plus prononcés et finalement j'éclatai.

- J'ai froid, merde! J'ai passé toute la putain de nuit dans cette putain de forêt après être tomber dans un merdique de cours d'eau à faire des putains de cauchemars et tout ça à cause d'un idiot qui fait chier et qui n'écoute pas ce que les autres ont à dire! J'ai geler toutes la nuit! criai-je en pleurant.

Ça faisait besoin d'exploser. Mais les larmes continuaient à couler et à ma plus grande surprise, Jasper me prit dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou et passai mes bras autour de son torse. À l'aide de ses mains, il frictionna mes bras, tentant de me donner un petit peu de chaleur. C'était réconfortant de sentir quelqu'un contre moi.

- C'était qui cet enfoiré qui t'a laissé seule ici? me demanda Emmett avec colère.

- C'était Edward Cullen, répliquai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire sans humeur.

* * *

**Oulala... Bella est en colère contre Eddy. **

**Mais bon... on ne dit pas que la haine est le sentiment qui ressemble le plus à l'amour...?**

**Elle a quand même des raisons d'être en colère, il l'a laissée seule, sans protection!**

**Bref... qu'est-ce que vous en penser? **

**J'aimerais avoir votre avis! :P **

**Bisous,  
Med :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde :D **

**Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de savoir que ma fiction vous plaise. À chaque fois que je lis un de vos commentaires, je ne me sens vraiment pas comme une adolescente de 13 ans... plutôt comme une petite enfant qui a reçu son premier jouet! :D**

**Pour le prochain chapitre... il faut TROP savoir ce qui va se passer avec Edward et Bella. Comment est-ce qu'elle va réagir lorsqu'elle le verra? En le voyant, elle va sûrement se dire : Ce con m'a laissée seule...! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? : Elle va le gifler ? Lui gueuler après ? :O **

**Sérieux... je ne le sais pas encore... j'ai pas encore écris le chapitre, je le fais après avoir fini de parler pour rien. :D **

**Hey, je veux savoir, est-ce que ça paraît que à chaque chapitre, j'improvise? :O**

** Je ne sais jamais vraiment ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre suivant, j'écris ce qui me vient en tête. **

**Bref... Twilight ne m'appartient pas, et juste pour ça, je devrais commettre un suicide! ADIEUX MONDE CRUEL! **

**Bon :P  
Voici le Chapitre 8.**

_

* * *

_

Sous mes couvertures, le froid ne m'atteignait plus. J'étais au chaud, il n'y avait plus aucun vent qui venait me perturber. C'était comme si plus rien ne pourrait me faire de mal. Dans cet chaleur particulière, j'étais en sécurité. Bien sûre, ça faisait un moment déjà que j'étais rentrée à la maison et ma peau glacée s'était réchauffée. La douche chaude que j'avais prise m'avait semblé être la meilleure sensation au monde. Je crus rêver lorsque mes muscles se détendirent sous l'eau. Avec un soupir de contentement, je m'enfonçai davantage dans mon oreiller. L'épaisse couverture était remontée jusqu'à mon menton. Je fermai mes yeux avec un sourire mais ne m'endormis pas. Je restai là, étendue dans mon lit à attendre quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi particulièrement. J'entendis les pas de mon père dans les escaliers qui grinçaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans ma chambre avec le téléphone en main.

- Salut Bells... euh, est-ce que tu te sens mieux? me demanda Charlie avec son éternel inconfort.  
- Oui, merci papa, dis-je en regardant le téléphone dans sa main droite.  
- Oh, hum... c'est Blake, tu veux lui parler ou...  
- Oui! m'écriai-je, excitée.

Sans un mot, il me tendit le téléphone avec un petit rire et quitta ma chambre. Aussitôt, je m'emparai de l'objet en question.

- Blake! criai-je dans le combiné, mais ma voix était enrouée un petit peu.  
- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Bella, me répondit ce dernier d'une voix amusée.  
- Salut, je suis vraiment contente de t'entendre! criai-je encore une fois de la même voix.

Je crois même avoir entendu Charlie en bas marmonner quelque chose à propos du comportement des filles vis à vis des garçons.

- Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu es malade? Ta voix est bizarre, me questionna-t-il avec inquiétude.  
- Euh... oui, je me suis choppé un rhume, dis-je, mal à l'aise.  
- Quoi...? Tu me cache quelque chose? Allez, raconte, murmura-t-il.  
- T'as toujours sus savoir quand je ne te disais pas tout, huh?

Et alors là, je lui racontai tout. Comment j'avais eu besoin de me promener, d'être dans ma bulle. Ainsi que comment je me suis retrouvée seule dans la forêt, trempée. Comment j'avais dormi là pendant une nuit, à cause d'Edward. Je lui expliquai aussi comment Jasper et Emmett se promenaient dans la forêt et m'ont vue étendue dans la boue. Comment ils m'ont ramenée chez moi et ne sont partis que quand Charlie leur a dit que j'avais besoin de repos. Ils avaient été vraiment gentil avec moi, et je me demandais si ça allait cesser rendu à l'école. Je lui parlai de ce qui était arrivé au lycée. Quand Edward était assit à ma table. Les rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet. Alex écouta chaque seconde sans dire un mot. Et quand je lui dit que j'étais en colère contre Edward, il m'arrêta.

- Ne le déteste pas, Bella. Il n'a rien fait de mal.  
- Je sais il a été vraiment stupi... quoi?

Quoi? Il n'avait rien fait de mal? Il m'a laissé seule après m'avoir dit que c'était dangereux, voilà ce qu'il a fait. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. _Blake_ me disait de ne pas le _détester_. Charlie a sûrement mit de la drogue dans mon chocolat chaud.

- Écoute Bella, c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir comme il a fait... mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Edward n'était pas là du tout? Tu aurais été seule et le résultat aurait été le même. D'après ce que tu m'a raconté, Edward n'a pas la vie facile et il a des problèmes, comme _toi_. Tu sais ce que c'est lorsque les autres inventent des choses sans te connaître. Il a juste cru que tu étais comme les autres, que tu le jugeais. Il a paniqué, et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir à cause de ça. Il est partit sur le coup de la colère, et je sais que tu aurais fait pareille. Tu peux lui en vouloir un petit peu, mais pas beaucoup, puisque que c'est toi qui n'aurais pas dû être là.

- Alors c'est quoi, c'est de ma faute? demandai-je d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
- Non, ce n'es pas de ta faute. Ce n'est celle de personne, Bella. Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisse.  
- Ouais mais... qu'est-ce que je fais moi quand je le verrai demain? Je lui dis que je suis désolée qu'il ne m'est pas écoutée jusqu'au bout?

J'étais un peu désespérée.

- _Monde cruel.. _chantonna Leyna.

* * *

Le lendemain, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Qu'étais-je supposée lui dire à Edward. J'espère que la prochaine fois tu ne vas pas me laisser seule dans la forêt, Eddy. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque entre tous ces arbres. Je me sentais tellement pas à ma place, là. Oh mon dieu... j'ai cru mourir.

- _Non... bien sûre que non. Oublie le Eddy et c'est parfait !_

Nouveau soupir. Habillée d'une paire de jeans skinny noire, d'un chandail de Metallica et de mes converses, je traçais mon chemin dans la vie. Traduction... je marchais dans les couloirs bourrés du lycée. Je me trouvais assez douée. Dans ce petit bâtiment qu'est l'école secondaire de Forks, je n'avais pas encore croisé Edward. Même lorsque j'étais allée à mon casier, qui est juste à côté du sien. J'imagine que la chance était de mon côté. Avec une démarche assurée, je marchais... jusque dehors. C'était l'heure du dîné et je n'avais pas envie de voir ce qui m'attendait à la table. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à l'extérieur. J'avais l'impression que chacun m'examinait. Comme s'ils cherchaient tous une imperfection. Si c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, ils allaient être servis.

- Hey Bella ! s'écria une voix que je ne voulais tellement pas entendre._  
_

Sèchement, je me retournai d'un coup.

- Rosalie...? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je à la blonde superficielle.

Lentement, elle s'abaissa à mon niveau. Ses lèvres étaient proches de mon oreille et je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'étais énormément inconfortable.

_- Est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver qu'elle ne sent pas bon ? _chuchota Leyna sérieusement.

- J'ai appris que tu avais parlé à Emmett et à mon frère, hier ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix sans aucune émotion.  
- Euh... ben, oui, répondis-je avec difficulté. Les mots étaient restés pris dans ma gorge.  
- Et pourquoi as-tu pensé que tu pouvais te le permettre ?

Encore cette voix à glacer le sang. Je n'aimais pas la direction que prenait cette conversation.

- Je... ils m'ont trouvée dans la forêt. C'est... c'est eux qui m'ont parlé en premier, tentai-je de me défendre lamentablement.

- Écoute-moi bien, Bella. C'est triste, mais dans le monde, il y a ceux qui l'ont, et ceux qui ne l'ont pas. Désolée mais tu ne l'as pas du tout. Tu es trop différente, regarde-toi, chérie. Tu ne peux pas essayer de t'incruster dans le clan des populaire. _Ça ne va t'apporter que des ennuis_.

La dernière phrase fut dite plus durement. La prochaine chose que je sais c'est que je suis plier en deux avec une énorme douleur au ventre. Je n'avais rien vu aller. Elle avait replier son genou par en haut, me frappant dans le ventre au passage. Mes bras étaient allés instinctivement à l'endroit où je souffrais. Je relevai la tête tranquillement, la regardant avec un regard noir.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle me poussa une dernière fois en éclatant de rire avant de rejoindre Em et Jazz qui regardaient la scène d'un air triste. Plusieurs élèves observaient mon corps étendu sur le sol. Je baissai le regard vers mes converses et j'eus la soudaine envie de pleurer comme un bébé. Mais avant qu'une larme ne s'échappe, je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Reniflant, je sursautai contre le corps de quelqu'un. Je levai les yeux, et je rencontrai deux prunelles d'un vert époustouflant. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude et il avait un teint plus pâle que la normal.

- Je suis désolé...? murmura-t-il plutôt comme une question.

Étrangement, je n'eus pas la force de rester en colère contre lui.

Je me contentai de nicher mon nez dans le creux de son cou et de me laisser aller dans son étreinte. C'était la même sensation de sécurité que je ressentais sous mes couvertures.

* * *

**Alors ? Est-ce que vous auriez préféré une confrontation entre Bella et Edward ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**En tout cas, j'ai hâtes de lire vos commentaires. :P **

**Bisous,  
Med  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut ! :D **

**Alors... j'ai compris que vous avez aimé mon dernier chapitre...? :P  
J'en suis méga super extra full heureuse ! ^^ **

**Je veux remercier de toute mon âme ceux qui me laissent des reviews régulièrement. **

**Et merci à toutes mes lectrices. **

**Bon... dans le dernier chapitre, Edward et Bella se sont rapprochés d'une certaine manière. Il est venu l'aider après que Rosalie fasse sa chiante de superficielle. (désolée... moment d'égarement :O). **

**Seront-ils proches dans ce chapitre ou bien prendront-ils leurs distance comme des idiots ? **

**C'est difficile à dire. Les deux sont idiots mais avec ce qui c'est passé dans le dernier chapitre...**

**J'imagine qu'il ne reste qu'a lire. ;)**

**Voici le Chapitre 9, chers lecteurs.**

**Et oh, bien sur, Twilight ne m'appartient pas. (pensées suicidaires) :'(**

_**P.S : T'inquiète Asukarah, j'ai pas l'intention de me suicider avant la fin. Et sûrement pas après ! xD **_

* * *

- T'as l'air épuisée, remarqua Edward alors qu'on était assis à une table, dehors.

- Je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars et... cette promenade dans les bois m'a vidée, l'autre jour, dis-je amèrement avec un autre bâillement.

Un éclat de remord vint prendre place sur son beau visage et il se crispa. Du coup, je me sentis un peu mal mais Blake m'avait bien dit que je pouvais être fâchée, un peu du moins. Edward évita mon regard et jeta ses déchets dans une poubelle près de notre petite table. Avec un petit soupir, je le regardai se rassir. Un long silence s'en suivit. Le genre que vous voulez briser mais que vous ne savez pas trop quoi dire. Edward avait l'air de se sentir de plus en plus coupable et il baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains qu'il avait gentiment posées sur ses genoux.

- Hey... ce n'est pas si pire que ça... fait pas cet air là, tentai-je de le réconforter.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'éviter mon regard. Quelques mèches de cheveux recouvraient son front, et ma main me démangea. Un besoin puissant d'écarter ses cheveux de son visages me prit et je tentai de me contenir. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas me regarder et c'était assez frustrant. Mes doigts prirent leur décision seuls et lentement, ma main se rapprocha de sa tête. J'étais un peu hésitante mais lorsque mes doigts écartèrent doucement ses mèches cuivrées, je ne pus le regretter. Une décharge électrique me parcouru tout le bras tandis que je découvrais son front. Je retins ma respiration, la main toujours dans ses cheveux, et lorsqu'il releva tranquillement le visage, et que ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, une autre décharge me parcourus tout le corps, et se rendit jusqu'à mon coeur. Ce dernier battait à tout rompre, manquant de lâcher à n'importe quelle seconde. Il me regardait surprit et c'est comme si avec ce simple petit geste, il réussit à se détendre.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu étais en colère et...

Il eu l'air de vouloir protester mais je passai mon pouce sur son front, une petit caresse, et il se tut, oubliant ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu étais en colère et je suis certaine que... que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ta mère et... je ne crois pas à toutes ces rumeurs. Je sais ce que c'est de... _perdre_ quelqu'un de proche, dis-je avec un tremblement dans ma voix. Je ne voulais pas que tu pense que... que je suis comme tous les autres.

Il plissa le front et ferma les yeux. Je continuai à passer ma main dans ses boucles cuivrées et un petit soupir de contentement sortit de sa bouche. Il a l'air d'apprécier ce geste d'affection, pensai-je avec un petit sourire.

_- J'aimerais bien être à ta place,_ murmura Leyna juste en y pensant.** (A/N : Comment ne pas adorer Leyna ? Je la trouve juste si attachante !)  
**

J'attendis patiemment sa réponse.

- Je... je m'en veux, sérieux. Je voulais pas te laisser seule, je savais que c'était dangereux mais ensuite tu as parlé de... ma mère et... tout à dérapé. Je pensais juste à elle et ça m'a rendu en colère et... merde, souffla-t-il.

- Tu te mets en colère à chaque fois que tu pense à elle ? lui demandai-je d'une petit voix.

Mon regard se perdit un peu dans le vide tandis que je repensais à _elle._ À chaque fois que je repensais à cette soirée moi, je m'en voulais à mort. Je voulais me creuser un trou et embarquer dedans jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ou bien je voulais me jeter devant une voiture en marche et me faire frapper violemment. N'importe quoi, en autant que ça me fasse oublier pendant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Ma main avait cesser de jouer dans ses cheveux et je l'avait ramenée sur mes genoux. Comme Edward tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas contre elle... je suis en colère contre la _raison_ pour laquelle elle est morte, dit-il, lui aussi les yeux lointains.

Mais il eut l'air de sortir de sa bulle puisqu'il me regarda avec curiosité, hésitant. Voyant l'expression sur son visage, je craignais un peu sa question.

- Et... t'as dis que tu savais ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un de proche, commença t-il en douceur, qui as-tu perdu ?

Une couche de sueur vint couvrir mon front et mes mains se firent moites. Mon corps se mit à trembler faiblement et je passai une main dans mes cheveux bruns. Edward dut s'apercevoir de mon trouble puisqu'il posa un bras autour de mes épaules et me colla contre lui. Et je me laissai faire. J'étais bien dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, tu sais, chuchota-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

- Non, c'est bon, c'est juste...

Je pris une bonne bouffée d'air.

- C'était ma meilleure amie, soufflai-je et il raffermit sa prise autour de moi. Elle s'appelait Amélia et...

Un sanglot sortit de ma gorge. À cet instant, je pouvait revoir ses yeux magnifiques, son sourire à couper le souffle, la manière dont elle boudait quand on disait quelque chose qui ne faisait pas son affaire. Tout. Sa personnalité... elle était tout pour moi, la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu. Une larme perla sur mon visage et Edward s'empressa de l'essuyer à l'aide de son pouce.

- Et maintenant elle n'est plus là... avec moi, m'étouffais-je avec mes pleures.

Je cachai mon visage dans son torse pour cacher mon visage aux élèves curieux. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour me classer dans leur catégorie des folles finies. Et ce club ne contenait qu'un membre... moi. Edward me caressait tranquillement le bras du bout des doigts.

- Et toi... comment tu te sens lorsque tu pense à elle ? me demanda-t-il tristement.

J'y réfléchie sérieusement. Comment me sentais-je lorsque j'imaginais le visage blanc de mon amie, sans vie, dans son propre sang ? Il n'y avait qu'une manière de définir cela. Peut-être un peu morbide...

- La seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit quand je repense à Amélia c'est... le regret.

- Le regret de ne pas avoir pu l'aider ? me demanda curieusement le garçon à mes côtés.

- Non... plutôt le regret de ne pas être à sa place, déclarai-je d'une voix morte.

Je l'entendis respirer tranquillement par le nez, comme pour se calmer. Il cessa de caresser mon bras et le sien se fit plus solide autour de moi. Un bâillement sortit de nouveau de ma bouche, comblant le silence inconfortable qu'on était obligés d'endurer. Tout d'un coup, ma tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Je l'a déposai mollement sur l'épaule d'Edward. Ce dernier se figea quelques secondes avant de poser sa propre tête légèrement contre la mienne. Un soupir de bien être m'échappa, et un petit sourire étira mes lèvres. Le vent qui soufflait paisiblement me caressa le visage et sécha mes larmes au passages. Ma respiration se fit plus calme, le bruit autour de moi plus sourd. Le sommeil s'éprenait de moi peu à peu. J'entendis Edward fredonner une berceuse de sa voix d'ange. Doucement, je fermai les yeux. Et tout fut noir.

* * *

**Le dernier paragraphe... je l'adore. Je le trouve parfait avec la dernière phrase : Et tout fut noir.**

**C'est pas pour me venter, mais je suis vraiment fière. :D **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Hey ! Est-ce que vous êtes aller voir Eclipse au cinémas ? Moi oui et j'ai adoré ! **

**Bon alors, on se voit au prochain chapitre. **

**Laissez votre avis.**

**P.S. : J'ai un blog sur Twilight - **.com/

**À bientôt,  
Med**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut, tout le monde ! :D  
**

**Là, je suis un peu triste parce que l'ordinateur que j'utilise habituellement est brisée...**

** Je dois donc me contenter du portable à mon frère et ça ne le rend pas trop heureux, mais là il est au travail donc... : Désolée David. :P**

**Bon, revenons au choses sérieuses... ce Chapitre sera sur le point de vu de notre cher Eddy le psychopathe. ( on l'appelle comme ça, moi et mon amie, haha ). **

**Eh bien, que dire d'autre... ? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez.**

**Sans oublier de dire cette phrase qui me déchire le cœur à chaque fois que je dois l'écrire :**

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas !**

**Voilà, vous êtes contents ? **

**... Voici le Chapitre 10 du point de vue d'Edward. :D**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Edward**

En ce moment, tout me semblait simple. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux et je pouvais encore sentir Bella jouer dans ceux-ci. Cette même fille avait sa tête de couchée sur mon épaule et dormait paisiblement. Je craignais déjà le moment où je devrais la réveiller. Elle avait l'air si calme... comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Cette permanente expression de méfiance était disparue de ses traits fins laissant place a un masque de douceur, de tranquillité. Elle est tellement belle, me rendis-je compte. Jamais je m'avais vraiment porté d'attention particulière à cette fille, elle n'était qu'une élève de plus. Mais maintenant que je me remémorais notre petite conversation, je me disais qu'on se ressemblait plus qu'on ne voulait l'admettre. Évidemment, on avait perdu quelqu'un de cher, et on en souffrait. Mais lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle préfèrerait être à la place de son amie, son amie qui est décédée, j'ai sentie une nouvelle émotion monter en moi. De la colère, de la tristesse, de la curiosité... et de la peur. Je ne l'a connaissais que peu, et déjà, j'avais envie de la protéger.

_Putain Cullen, tu parles comme une fille, _m'insultai-je moi même.

Peut-être, mais cette fille je l'ai-

**Stop. **

Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Je lui parlais depuis peu de temps. Je l'avais traité de folle. Je l'ai même laissée seule dans la forêt, merde ! Et puis là, cette fille est à moitié étendue sur moi et je devrais être tout attendrit ? Non, bordel, non ! Je soufflai en passant une main dans mes cheveux déjà désordonnés. Depuis quand est-ce que je devenais tout doux lorsque je regardais une fille ? Je me permis un petit coup d'oeil dans la direction de cette fille qui me rendait confus. Grave erreur. Ma main me démangea et j'eus envie de lui caresser la joue, cette peau qui paressait si douce...

_Merde, Cullen ! Tu vas te l'as fermer ou ton moment de féminité n'est pas encore passé ? _

Oh putain de merde, je me sens vraiment cinglé. Pire que la fois où Alice m'a teint les cheveux en rose.

Ok, je dois reprendre mes esprits avant que je ne finisse dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Je regardai encore une fois la belle endormie, me demandant pourquoi elle était aussi... solitaire. Je ne la voyais jamais avec personne. J'imagine que les autres élèves la trouvaient... différente. Elle n'était pas le genre à se fondre dans la masse, elle préférait passer inaperçue. Mais... personne n'aime être seule en permanence. Merde, même moi j'ai besoin de mes amis, de ma petite sœur. Il y a une limite à ne pas aimer les gens. Ce n'est pas normale.

_Elle n'est pas normale, _me dit une partie de moi dans ma tête.

La façon qu'elle a de marcher la tête basse. Rosalie avait raison sur un point, elle avait réellement l'air de porter le monde sur ses épaules. Ses yeux qui exprimaient la crainte. Elle me faisait penser à une proie poursuivie par son prédateur. Et je voulais savoir qui était le lion. Qui l'effrayait au point qu'elle fasse des crises de paniques ? Je me rappelais parfaitement de cette fois, devant son casier. Sa respiration avait été si démesurée. Et quand je l'avais touchée légèrement, elle avait été prête à crier.

Je disais que tout paraissait simple. Mais rien ne l'était. Mes pensées étaient seulement concentrées sur quelqu'un d'autre.

_Ce fille qui dort sur mon épaule._

Lorsque je pensais à elle, j'oubliais pendant quelques instants mes propres problèmes.

J'étais capable de me sortir de l'esprit que ma mère s'était faite... _assassinée._

Mes doigts se refermèrent en deux poings solides. Ma mâchoire se crispa, et mes mains se mirent à trembler. La colère était une émotion bien étrange. La manière dont elle pouvait contrôler ton corps, tes mouvements et tes pensées en quelques secondes. Si je n'étais pas autant habitué à ressentir cette émotion, j'en serais presque fasciné. Je tentai de penser à autre chose. Oublier son visage tandis qu'il... _rentrait cette lame dans son corps. _Le cris qu'elle laissa échapper pendant qu'il... _riait. _Mes paupières se rouvrirent sèchement, et je fis face à la réalité. J'entendis un petit gémissement près de moi, et me tournai aussitôt.

Bella se tortillait étrangement contre moi. Si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi effrayée, j'aurais pu trouver ça amusant. Sa main forçait contre mon bras, comme si elle repoussait quelqu'un. Une petit ride était apparue entre ses deux yeux, lui donnant un air perdu, apeuré, confus. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passait dans son rêve en ce moment, mais ça n'avait pas l'air amusant. Une autre plainte sortit de sa bouche et je regardai autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait entendue. Un gars regardait dans notre direction avec une expression bizarre. Je lui fis le doigt d'honneur avec un sourire sarcastique et il détourna le regard, les joues rosies. Je rapportai mon attention sur Bella.

- Drake...? marmonna-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

J'écoutai plus attentivement, peut-être pourrai-je en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Qui était ce _Drake_...?

- Je vais prévenir la police... je te jure que je le ferai.

La police ? Plus je l'entendais parler, plus je m'inquiétais. Je posai une main sur sa joue, tentant de la calmer malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas consciente.

- C'est de ta faute, sanglota-t-elle, je te déteste, c'est de ta faute... que ta faute... tu m'as obligée... salaud.

Un autre gémissement. De douleur cette fois.

Et comme ça, je venais de trouver le lion.

Drake.

Qui était-ce ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais je le détestais déjà.

- Bella, Bella, réveille-toi, lui soufflai-je toujours en caressant son visage.

Mais elle ne se réveillait pas.

- Amélia... s'étouffa-t-elle avec ses larmes.

Je me mis devant elle, tentant de la cacher des regards curieux.

- Bella, réveille-toi, ma belle. Allez, c'est juste un rêve... Bella !

Je commençais à paniquer un petit peu lorsque je vis qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

- Edward... ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas tout a fait consciente mais ça ne serait tarder.

- Oui, c'est moi, chérie. Réveille-toi, allez.

Elle papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que je ne vois ses prunelles captivantes.

- Merde, chuchota-t-elle, en se levant et en évitant de me regarder.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demandai-je, inquiet. Tu ne voulais plus te réveiller.

- C'est courant quand t'es comme moi, dit-elle sans humeur. Je dois y aller, je... les cours vous recommencer.

_C'est courant quand t'es comme moi ?_ Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça.

Je ne pus le savoir puisqu'elle plaqua un bisou rapide sur ma joue accompagné d'un merci.

Et elle partie.

* * *

L'après-midi fut interminable. Une certaine fille aux yeux bruns occupait mes pensées.

_Putain, Ed' ! Pense à d'autre chose._

J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Ed'.

Je grognai contre moi-même en sortant dehors et à peine quelques pas après être passé la porte, je me figeai. Merde, dites-moi pas qu'elle a un copain, _en plus _! Bella Swan était dans les bras d'un mec. Cheveux noirs... grands. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle avait l'air _heureuse_ d'être là. Cette fois, je n'eus même pas besoin de penser à ma mère pour être en colère. Elle a un petit ami et elle s'endort sur moi, m'embrasse la joue... putain. Je pouvais la voir rire de l'endroit où j'étais. Merde. L'enfoiré-chanceux avait ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle autour de son cou. Re-merde. L'enfoiré-salaud-chanceux osa embrasser son front. Re-re-merde.

Je donnai un gros coup de poing sur le mur à côté de moi. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent dans ma direction, et je pouvais lire dans leur pensées.

- _Cullen nous fait une crise. Qui va-t-il tuer, cette fois ? _

D'un pas rapide mais lourd, j'allai rencontrer Alice devant ma voiture. D'habitude, je prendrais le temps de saluer ma petite sœur, de me vanter de ma Volvo, de plaisanter. Mais là, je l'avais juste pas dans le cœur. Je viens de voir la fille que je crois aimer dans les bras d'un autre. Tu réagirais comment toi ? Ouais... c'est ça.

- Ça va, Edward ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Alice.

- Ouais, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? J'ai pas l'air d'aller ? répliquai-je sèchement.

Elle me lança un regard mauvais, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire, moi ? J'en faisais déjà assez, non ? Je m'occupais d'elle à la maison parce que Carlisle, mon oncle, travaillait souvent, étant un docteur. Surtout que depuis quelque temps... on ne s'entendait pas super bien. Et Esmée, elle, sa femme, était en état de choc ou je sais pas quoi. Elle avait apprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, il y a peu de temps, additionné par la mort de ma mère, qui était une bonne amie à elle. Alice, qui avait encore beaucoup de mal à ce faire à la mort de maman l'avait mal prit. D'après elle, Esmée ne nous aimait pas assez puisqu'elle était anéantie à l'idée de ne pouvoir un jour avoir son propre bébé. Ma petite sœur pensait qu'on était plutôt un remplacement. Comme si elle nous utilisait. Et quand elle avait crié à Carlisle que sa femme était une hypocrite chiante qui se servait de nous pour combler un manque de sa vie, la main de mon oncle est partie toute seule. Lorsque ses doigts ont pris contact avec la joue fragile d'Alice, j'ai été dégouté. Bien sur, je l'ai défendue, me plaçant devant elle, et en donnant à mon tour ce que j'avais à Carlisle. Il s'en était sortit avec un œil cerné noir, mais pas de sommeil. Depuis ce temps, c'est froid dans la maison. Mais ça me faisait _chier _! Parce que moi je devais défendre ma sœur, lui dire que je suis là pour elle. Mais qui me défend, _moi _? Qui est là pour _moi _? En plus de tout ça, je devrais toujours être de bonne humeur ?

C'est pas eux qui l'ont vu se faire tuer !

C'est **moi **!

Je pesai sur l'accélérateur. Comme vous avez sûrement deviné, la route jusqu'à la maison fut silencieuse. Alice me lançait des petits coups d'oeil de temps à autre, pensant être subtile. Raté, pensai-je amèrement. Je savais qu'elle s'en faisait pour moi, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de discuter, mais c'est d'Alice qu'on parlait, alors évidemment, ça viendrait. Arrivés à la maison, nous passâmes la porte silencieusement. Je posai mon sac sur le tapis devant l'entré, enlevai mes chaussures et me laissai tomber sur le sofa. Je fermai les yeux, et d'ici, je pouvais entendre les sanglots d'Esmée étouffés par ce qui devait être un oreiller. Je lâchai un grognement, cognant ma tête contre le dossier.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Alice.

Elle s'assit juste à côté de moi, sans dire un mot. Pour l'instant, s'entend.

- Tu crois que ça va continuer encore longtemps ? me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, faisant référence au pleures d'Esmée.

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers elle.

- Je suis certain que si t'apprenais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir de bébé, tu serais aussi bouleversée qu'elle. Imagine que tu ne puisses pas avoir d'enfant de Jasper, comment te sentirais-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas et j'espère qu'elle comprendrait. Esmée était gentille avec nous. Elle était une bonne maman. Elle n'était juste pas la _bonne_.

- Je t'ai vu regarder Isabella et ce mec, tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, j'étais juste surpris de la voir avec quelqu'un. Tu sais qu'elle ne se mélange pas avec les autres, à l'école, mentis-je à moitié.

Elle haussa des épaules.

- Peut-être... mais j'ai vu l'émotion qui est passé dans ton regard quand tu les as vus, me dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

- Quoi ? La colère ? demandai-je, inconfortable soudainement.

- Il y avait un peu de ça... mais la peine. C'est elle qui m'a choquée lorsque je t'ai regarder. La tristesse qui s'est emparée de toi et qui c'est tout d'un coup transformer en colère.

Je reniflai et secouai la tête.

- Tu as tord, lui dis-je en évitant son regard.

Elle posa une main sur ma joue pour me forcer à la regarder.

- Comment te sens-tu lorsque tu pense à maman ?

Je me figea. Mes yeux dans les siens. Et elle y vit tout.

- Tu es triste, à chaque fois. Mais ta peine se transforme en colère, Edward. Tu ne veux pas être faible. Mais on l'est tous.

- Je ne suis pas faible, murmurai-je, en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge.

- Combien de fois as-tu pleurer depuis l'assassinat de maman ?

J'évitai encore une fois son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait raison. Je ne voulais pas être faible. Je _devait_ rester fort.

- Aucune, répondit-elle à ma place.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent encore une fois les siens, et cette fois-si, je ne pus les empêcher.

Ma vue se brouilla, les larmes coulèrent, ma gorge se resserra, et je cessai d'être fort.

- Elle me manque tellement, Alice, sanglotai-je en entourant ma sœur de mes bras.

Les siens vinrent se poser dans mon dos qu'elle frotta doucement. Ma tête était dans le creux de son cou et mes sanglots s'intensifièrent. En ce moment, je dépendais entièrement d'elle.

Cet après-midi, je m'étais rendue compte que j'aimais Bella.

Ce soir, j'avais cessé d'être fort.

Et là, la réalité s'exposa encore une fois devant moi.

Mon père avait tuer ma mère.

Et Chris Cullen était en liberté.

* * *

**Oulala ! **

**J'espère que ceux qui ont trouver le Chapitre 9 court me pardonneront avec celui-ci.**

**Vous avez aimé le PDV d'Edward ? Ses réactions ? Sa façon de penser ? **

**Commentaires, commentaires, j'en veux un max. **

**J'ai vraiment hâtes de savoir vos réactions ! :D**

**Allez,  
Bisous vampiriques.  
**

**Med.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**À ce que j'ai compris, vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre et je suis heureuse de vos commentaires ! :)**

**Mais cette fois, avant de commencer le Chapitre 11, je voudrais clarifier quelques petites choses pour que ce soit plus clairs.**

**Personnages**

Bella Swan :** Bella (17 ans) habitait à Phœnix avec sa mère. Sa meilleure amie s'appelait Amélia Stone et son ex petit ami s'appelle... Drake. Blake est son meilleur ami.  
**

Edward Cullen : **Edward (18 ans) a une petit soeur, Alice Cullen. Sa mère s'appelait Élisabeth Cullen, elle a été assassinée par son père, Chris Cullen.  
**

Blake Alexander : **Blake (18 ans) habite à Phœnix et est le meilleur ami de Bella, son confident. Il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans la vie de Bella. **

Drake Fiends : **Drake (19 ans) est l'ennemi. Il a violée Amélia, et a obligé Bella a faire quelque chose de... dément. Vraiment quelque chose a rendre cinglé. Il est l'ex de Bella. **

Chris Cullen : **Chris (39 ans) est le père d'Edward et Alice. Il veut éliminer sa famille, vous saurai pourquoi plus tard. (: Il a tué sa femme. Prochaine victime ? Mystère.  
**

Amélia Stone : **Amélia (16 ans) était la meilleure amie de Bella. Elle s'est faite violée par Drake. La raison de son décès n'est pas découverte, ainsi que son corps qui est introuvable. **

**Je prends le temps de justifier ces personnages car ils portaient parfois à confusion. Quelques-uns mélangeaient Blake et Drake, etc. J'espère que ça vous aura aider un petit peu.**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, ça va me faire plaisir d'y répondre ! :) **

**Je finis tout ce blabla en disant que Twilight ne m'appartient pas**,

et surtout...

**BONNE LECTURE ! :D**

**

* * *

**

- C'est fou ce que tu m'as manqué ! criai-je, encore une fois dans ses bras.

Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il était arrivé et je ne le laissais plus respirer. J'arrivais juste pas à croire qu'il soit là, me tenant dans ses bras ! Quand je l'avais vu dans le parking à m'attendre, adossé contre ma voiture, un cris terriblement aigus était sortit de ma bouche. Je m'étais faite penser à Jessica, une fille dans mon cours d'espagnole. Elle parle, elle parle, elle crie, et elle reparle. Moi j'étais passer directement à la phase : On défonce les tympans de tout le monde ! Bien sûre, je m'étais faite dévisagée sous l'expression amusée de Blake, mais je n'y avait pas porter attention. Je m'étais jetée dans ses bras, et je m'étais crue dans un espèce de film romantique où la princesse se fait sauver par son prince charmant. Mais deux petits détails m'avaient bien vite réveillée.

Premièrement, je ne suis pas une princesse.

Et deuxièmement, Blake n'est pas un prince.

- Toi aussi, ma belle, rigola-t-il, je l'avais compris quand tu as crier comme... ça ressemblait à quoi déjà ? Je suis partagé entre un chien ou un écureuil qui se fait écraser par une voiture.

Je lui donnai un petit coup de coude dans les côtes tandis qu'il riait toujours à mes dépends.

- Quel meilleur ami, tu fais. Te moquer de moi comme ça, sans scrupule. Tu devrais avoir honte, Blake Devis Alexander !

- Oh... quand elle dit mon nom au complet, j'en tremble ! Dit-il, faisant semblant de frissonner de peur.

Je tentai d'avoir l'air vexée, mais je ne pouvais jamais lui en vouloir bien longtemps, surtout que là, je ne voulais pas. J'essayai quand même de garder une expression sérieuse, le regardant dans les yeux. Il haussa un sourcil, comme pour me dire : _Essais pas d'être sérieuse, ça marche jamais. _Et mes stupides lèvres décidèrent de me trahir en s'étirant d'elles même, dévoilant mes dents en un sourire. Je finis par lâcher un soupir faussement las et m'assis sur le sofa, posant mes pieds sur la petite table devant moi.

- Le chef de police n'est pas là ? me demanda Blake en prenant place à côté de ma petite personne.

Il pose un bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant davantage à lui, me permettant de coller ma tête contre son torse. Et tout ça, je le jure, avec une pure innocence. Lui et moi, c'est de l'amitié, rien de plus.

- Non, Charlie travaille. Il fini vers 21h00, ce soir.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Oh et... tu ne lui a rien dit... à propos de Drake, et... d'Amé, me demanda-t-il soudain, d'une voix incertaine.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et mon corps se raidit à l'entente de leurs noms. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si je lui disais ce qui c'était passé ? Je sentis la main de Blake dans mes cheveux, les caressant tout doucement. Je fermai les paupières lentement, me focalisant sur ce geste d'affection.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? La police de Phœnix est déjà plus expérimenté que celle de la minable ville de Forks, et ils n'ont pas retrouvé le corps d'Amé. Alors qu'est-ce que ça changera, si je dis à mon père ce que j'ai fait. Peut-être qu'il me mettra en prison ? Qui sait. Il sera peut-être dégoûté d'avoir une fille comme moi...

Blake tenta de protester mais je continuai sur ma lancer.

- ... ou sinon, il aura pitié de moi. Et je ne veux pas de la putain de pitié de personne. À chaque fois que je vois cette émotion dans le regard de quelqu'un, j'ai envie de lui crier d'aller ce faire foutre. Ils n'ont pas trouvé le corps. Ils ne savent pas où est Drake. Et en quoi est-ce que ça résultera ? Encore plus de monde en train de paniquer.

Mon meilleur ami souffla tout en posant son menton sur le dessus de mon crane. Il raffermit sa prise autour de moi, me faisant comprendre qu'il était là, pour moi.

- J'ai juste peur pour toi, Bells. Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi... d'être aussi loin de toi et de ne pas savoir si tu vas bien. Et en plus... avec ses nouveaux meurtres, je ne sais plus quoi pens-

- QUOI ? Des meurtres ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! m'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond.

Un air de culpabilité prit aussitôt place sur son visage et il baissa la tête, évitant de me regarder. Ses yeux se promenèrent tantôt vers la télévision qui était éteinte, tantôt vers une photo de moi et Charlie, sur un bureau. Un peu plus tard, il regarda pendant quelques secondes ses genoux, avant de détruire le téléphone du regard, terminant avec un soupir las, et il se renfonça dans le sofa, la résignation se lisant sur ses traits. Je fis mentalement une courte danse imaginaire, et me rassis à côté de lui, fixant les cheveux noirs qui recouvraient son front. Ça me faisait penser à...

- Il y a eu trois meurtres...

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa.

- Ce n'est pas tout, souffla-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, attendant avec... anxiété.

- Il y a aussi eu un viole. La pauvre fille a été gravement blessée. Elle est dans le coma... d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, les docteurs croient qu'elle se réveillera bientôt. Mais rien n'est certain.

Des meurtres... et un viole. Drake m'a dit qu'il... tuait toutes celles qu'il violait. Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas mieux cacher les corps. D'habitude il les... il les enterrent. Mais cette fille, il ne l'a pas tuée. J'imagine qu'un coma pour lui est suffisant. Je fermai les yeux un instant, dégoutée par cette... chose que j'ai un jour aimé. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Drake était le coupable. Je tentai de me convaincre... mais c'était difficile.

- Est-ce que je l'a connais, cette fille ?

- Emma Spencer. Elle allait à ton lycée... je ne sais pas si tu la connaissait... ? Ils l'ont retrouvée chez elle, étendue sur le sol... les voisins avaient entendue des cris, et...

Je n'écoutais déjà plus.

Emma Spencer.

Si je l'a connaissais ?

Oui. Évidemment.

On avait été amies, pas les meilleures, mais proches.

Assez proches pour manger ensemble durant le dînée, assez pour que je sois allée dormir chez elle, et elle chez moi. On était amies au point où on se disait ce qui n'allait pas dans notre vie. Quand j'avais des disputes avec ma mère ou autre, elle était là pour moi. Pas autant que Amélia, mais Emma avait contribuer à mon bonheur lorsque j'habitais à Phœnix. Mais surtout, on était assez amies pour que la tristesse, la haine, la peur, la colère et le regret me transpercent le coeur violemment. Mais étrangement, aucune larme. Je ressentais le besoin de pleurer, ça oui... mais aucune goûte salée ne quitta mes yeux.

- Hey... ça va ? T'es toute blanche.

- Je l'a connaissais, Blake. C'était mon amie et... c'est quoi ? Il va s'en prendre à tous mes proches !

- C'est même pas sûr que c'est lui, Bella. Ça peut être n'importe qui, tenta-t-il de me convaincre.

Mais ça ne marcha pas. Et je me mis en colère.

- T'es con ou quoi ? criai-je à sa plus grande surprise. Tu crois que c'est une putain de coïncidence ? Les trois meurtres, c'était des filles, pas vrai ? Et parmi elles, combien ont été violées ?

Je ne le laissai même pas le temps de parler, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Tu vois ? criai-je. Ta maudite coïncidence de merde est ben trop... ben trop... Rhaa !

Je m'en allai chercher ma veste dehors et partie vers la porte d'un pas rapide, mais Blake vint se poster devant moi.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? Il fait noir, dehors ! C'est dangereux, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais ! criai-je, toujours. Mais j'ai besoin de marcher, je veux marcher ! Alors c'est simple ! Je. Vais. Marcher. Et j'y vais seule !

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, moi ? Je suis pas chez moi, s'exaspéra-t-il, sachant qu'il ne gagnerait pas.

Je réfléchis un instant.

- J'en sais rien. Tu peux monter dans ma chambre si tu veux ! Écoute la télé. J'ai plusieurs livres. Tu peux toujours faire le souper à Charlie... il adore la viande ! criai-je avant de sortir dans un coup de vent.

L'air frais me fouetta le visage. J'eus envie de me dégourdir les jambes alors en un élan, je me mis à courir. Je courrais et je ne regardais pas vraiment la direction dans laquelle j'allais, je me contentais de faire le vide dans ma tête. Bien vite, mes jambes m'emmenèrent de plus en plus près d'un parc. Un parc ? Pourquoi pas, pensai-je. Je ralentis ma course, le souffle un peu démesuré, et je m'écroulai sur un banc. Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, et regardai devant moi. Il y avait des balançoires près d'où j'étais, et je l'entendis grincer. Il y avait quelqu'un, et je me permis de m'inquiéter pendant quelques seconde. Mais cette crainte s'envola lorsque je m'habituai un peu plus à la noirceur, et que je pus distinguer la personne. Silencieusement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, je me remis sur pieds et marchai dans sa direction.

- Hey... murmurai-je en m'installant sur la balançoire à côté de la sienne.

D'abord surpris, il sursauta. Puis il finit par me renvoyer une salutation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

- T'es pas avec ton petit ami ?

Son ton était froid, glacial.

- Quoi ? lui demandai-je, choquée. J'ai pas de copain !

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et malgré le fait qu'il faisait noir, je remarquai qu'il avait les yeux rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré...

- C'était qui alors, ce mec au lycée ? me questionna-t-il tout aussi sèchement.

La colère de tout à l'heure revint un peu à la surface. Pourquoi il faisait chier tout d'un coup ?

- C'était mon putain de meilleur ami, qui vit à Phœnix, et qui a décidé de me faire une petite visite pour voir comment j'allais ! Mais maintenant, ça ne va pas du tout, à cause que j'étais sortie pour prendre l'air, et pour relaxer, me calmer tu vois parce que j'étais en... et là tu dois faire ton con et me parler comme si je venais de... je sais pas moi ! Étrangler ta souris, tiens ! Mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, moi ! J'aime pas ça, les bordel de souris ! C'est affreux, et c'est... duh. Alors c'est pas moi qui est tuer ton espèce de rat ! Alors fait pas chier comme si j'avais détruit ta vie ou je sais pas quoi !

Je finis mon monologue, essoufflée. Il me regardait, sans céder sous mon regard. Il paru voir le désespoir qui s'étendait sur mon visage.

- Il y a un petit problème, Bella...

- Quoi, merde ? Il y a toujours des problèmes... et d'autres problèmes et blablabla...

- Eh bien...

Je soupirai, las.

- ...j'ai pas de souris.

Lentement, nous relevâmes nos tête en même temps, nous regardâmes les yeux de l'autre, et de la façon la plus naturelle du monde, nous éclatâmes de rire en parfaite synchronisation.

Je soupirai de nouveau, mais avec un sourire au visage, cette fois.

- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça. J'ai eu des mauvaises nouvelles et tu sais comme ça fait chier.

- Ouais, je te comprends, dit-il, et je ne vis que de la sincérité dans son regard.

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment de faire mon apparition, mais... il t'as regarder d'une manière siiiii intense ! Vous feriez le couple le plus hot de Forks ! Et imagine au lycée... Oh my god, Bella ! Est-ce que c'est sa main sur ta joue ? _s'écria Leyna.

Merde. Je l'avais oubliée elle.

Mais... Oh my god. _Est-ce que c'est sa main sur ma joue ?_

Sa main était venue tout doucement ce poser sur le côté de mon visage, le caressant de ses longs doigts fins. Je levai les yeux vers lui, mon regard brûlant dans le siens. Ses prunelles me firent fondre et les papillons dans mon ventre s'agitèrent. Ma joue était au ciel tandis qu'il l'a caressait toujours et quand je le vis approcher son visage doucement du miens, je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts et admirer son visage d'ange. Les chaînes des balançoires auraient puent nous gêner, mais c'était comme si elles n'existaient plus. Que lui... Edward, était important en ce moment. Mais était-ce trop tôt ? On ne se parlait que depuis si peu de temps. Même si à chaque fois que je voyais ses yeux verts... je m'y perdais. Et lorsqu'il me touchait... les papillons s'intensifièrent. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du miens à peine. Son regard faisait un allé retour de mes yeux, jusqu'à mes lèvres. Et plus il se rapprochait, plus mes doutes diminuaient. Son nez vint doucement frôler le miens, me taquinant un peu, voir comment je réagirais. Je levais ma main qui tremblait faiblement, et la posai sur sa nuque, l'encourageant. Et doucement, ses lèvres se firent le plus légères du monde sur les miennes. Douce, tel était la bouche d'Edward Cullen. Au début, il fut hésitant, mais quand j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, et que mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, il se laissa aller et m'embrassa. Ses bras descendirent pour se poser autour de ma taille, tandis que nos langues dansaient ensemble. Nos souffles se firent de plus en plus saccadés, se mélangeant ensemble. Après de longues minutes de pure tendresse, ses lèvre quittèrent gentiment les miennes, et nous collâmes nos front ensemble, se regardant dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu... euh... bégaya, rougissant tout en cherchant ses mots.

Un Edward timide me faisait toujours sourire. C'était si craquant.

- Est-ce que je quoi ? l'encourageai-je en lui souriant tendrement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Voudrais-tu être ma petite amie, Bella ?

Le voulais-je ? Je crois bien que oui. Mais tout deviendrait encore plus compliqué. Je devrai lui cacher tout sur ma vie... enfin, jusqu'à ce que je cède, j'imagine. Quand j'étais avec lui, je me sentais comme si je pouvais tout lui dire. Un peu comme avec Blake. La seule différence... c'était ce que je ressentais pour ces deux personnes.

- Bella ? souffla-t-il, l'air anxieux.

Inquiet de connaître ma réponse.

- Oui, murmurai-je.

Son regard s'illumina, l'espoir éclairant son visage.

- Oui ? répéta-t-il.

Je le regardait en souriant.

- Oui, je veux être ta petite amie.

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement, ses bras m'enveloppèrent, et une longue étreinte s'en suivie.

Nous restâmes enlacés comme ça un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il me raccompagna chez moi, et nous marchâmes main dans la main.

- Je te revois demain au lycée ? me demanda-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête, et il plaça délicatement un baiser sur mes lèvres, m'éblouissant au passage.

- À demain, alors, sourit-il.

- Euh... je, oui... euh oui, à demain, bafouillai-je sous son regard amusé.

Il partit.

Je rentrai chez moi et je fus reçue avec un silence complet et une pièce noire. Il faisait noir et Charlie devait être couché. Blake lui, devait m'attendre dans ma chambre puisqu'il dormait ici, ce soir. Il repartirait demain, à mon plus grand désespoir. Il devait prendre l'avion tôt le matin, alors je serai très fatiguée. Je voulais qu'il me réveille avant de partir. Histoire de lui dire au revoir.

Sans un bruit, sur la pointe des pieds, je montai les escalier après avoir enlever mes chaussures. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, toujours avec un sourire niais étirant ma bouche. Blake était couché sur mon lit, m'attendant sûrement.

Il m'adressa aussitôt la parole.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? me demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de réfléchir.

- L'amour, Blake... l'amour.

* * *

**Ahh... l'amour.**

**Vous avez aimé ? **

**Est-ce que c'était trop tôt pour mettre Edward et Bella ensemble ? **

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? (:**

**Je veux tout plein de commentaires ! ^^**

**:P**

**Bisous,  
Med.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut ! **

**J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez assez heureux de la formation du couple E&B. **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. (:**

**Et pour toi Tikky2411, il y aura plus de Leyna dans ce Chapitre. Vive la petite voix ! ^^**

**Disclaimer : Bravo Sthephenie Meyer ! :D**

**Voici le Chapitre 12 ! **

**

* * *

**_- __I love Rock'n'Roll ! _cria Leyna dans ma tête.

- So put another dime in the jukebox, baby ! chantai-je en donnant des coup de têtes vers l'avant.

- _I love Rock'n'Roll !_

_-_ So come and take your time and dance with me !

J'étais en route vers le lycée. J'étais d'une assez bonne humeur, malgré le manque de sommeil. J'étais heureuse, et je partageais ma joie avec Leyna. Mon cadran a sonnée vers 5h30 du matin, nous faisant sursauté Blake est moi. Il devait partir tôt car son vol était pour 7h00. Je lui avait faite la gueule, lui disant qu'il repartait à Phœnix beaucoup trop rapidement.

**FLASHBACK**

- Mais tu n'es resté qu'une journée ! Moins que ça, même ! bougonnai-je, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine.

Je l'entendis soupirer et il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux. Il me faisait penser à Edward lorsqu'il faisait ça.

- Bella... arrête ça. Tu devrais être heureuse que je sois venu au lieu de me bouder, comme tu fais.

- Mais tu vas me manquer, protestai-je, en tentant de camoufler les trémolos dans ma voix.

Il n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, ou sinon il n'en dit rien, se contentant de me prendre par la main et de m'attirer contre lui. Son torse était musclé, mais pas trop. J'enfouis ma tête contre ce dernier. J'allais profiter de sa présence tant qu'il était là. Mais c'était surtout pour lui cacher mon menton qui commençait à trembler sous la pression de son départ. Comme dans un film... les aux revoir furent déchirants. Il raffermit ses bras autour de mon corps fragile, sa joue dans mes cheveux. Je le sentis inspirer fortement, et lorsqu'il expira, je remarquai qu'il tremblait légèrement. Moi également. Je menai une main à ses cheveux, l'autre reposant contre son torse. Je pouvais sentir son odeur réconfortante. Il sentait... l'amour. Il avait un coeur d'or, et ça se voyait. Ça le suivait partout. C'est terrifiant à quel point on peut dépendre entièrement de quelqu'un. Mon meilleur ami, c'était tellement... tellement souffrant de devoir le quitter encore une fois.

- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, notre étreinte toujours aussi solide.

- Toi aussi, Blake... tu sais que sans toi... sans toi, je ne serais plus la même.

Il prit une autre bouffé d'air et il se retira un peu. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Soudain, un sourire taquin illumina son visage.

- N'oublie pas le condom si tu décide d'aller plus loin avec ce mec là... Edwige.

_- Comment as-t-il fait pour déformer ce magnifique nom ? _se révolta Leyna, indignée.

Je ne savais plus si je devais éclater de rire ou de pleure. J'imagine que inconsciemment, j'optai pour les deux puisque je commençai à rire avec lui, mais les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues.

- C'est Edward, crétin ! Et... on ne fait que commencer à sortir ensemble. Je, on... je ne le connais presque pas. Je ne sais même pas c'est quoi sa couleur préférée, dis-je plus sérieusement, me rendant seulement compte de ce détail.

C'était un peu comme un étranger...

_- Un étranger ultra sexy sortant tout droit de tes rêves les plus osés..._ fantasma sans remord ma voix intérieure.

Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens bien. Mais si je ne le connais pas...

- Je sais très bien ce que tu pense, Isabella Marie Swan ! Et je refuses que tu le fasse ! Tu ne le connais pas tant que ça ! Et alors ? J'ai bien vu la manière dont tes yeux brillaient hier, quand tu parlais de lui ! Tu étais toute heureuse, se radoucit-il. Et n'importe quel mec qui te fait sourire comme ça, qu'il lui manque un doigt ou qu'il est un cochon dinde au nom de Casper... il mérite une place dans ton coeur. Et dans mon estime, par la même occasion. Tu vas apprendre à le connaître, de plus en plus. Bien sûr, fait attention. Avec ce qui c'est passé dans le passé, c'est normal que tu auras un peu de mal dans cette relation. Surtout têtue comme tu es, rigola-t-il. Mais tu mérite le bonheur... et _Edward_ a réussi à réchauffer ton coeur, tu ne peux pas le nier. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir... il embrasse comme un dieu. Ça doit être le mec idéal pour toi.

Il finit sa phrase avec un clin d'oeil complice.

- Bon, je l'admets. Edward est génial. Mais ça ne change pas que tu vas me manquer à mort !

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- _He smiled so I got up and asked for his name ! _me réveilla Leyna, avec notre fidèle Joan Jett.

- That don't matter, he said, cause it's all the same ! renchéris-je.

J'arrivais dans le parking du lycée, et à mon plus grand amusement, les élèves me regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient. Peut-être parce que je souriais et que je chantais I Love Rock'n'Roll avec une personne qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre. Ça serait assez logique.

-_ Oh mon dieu ! _murmura Leyna, l'air émue._ C'est la première fois que tu pense que je suis une personne... _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Même si ça signifiait que j'étais complètement cinglée, je m'étais attachée à Leyna.

Je restai un moment dans ma voiture, la tête contre le dossier, les paupières closes. Quand Blake est partit, j'étais triste. Mais il m'a promit de revenir vite me rendre une visite. Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui ai donné une lettre pour Emma lorsqu'elle sortirait du comma. Si elle en sortait, évidemment. Avec un petit soupir, je me calai un peu plus dans mon siège. Je relaxai avant le début des cours. Un paire de yeux verts vint à mon esprit et je souris, me rappelant de notre argument avec la souris. Je sais pas comment ça m'était sortie de la bouche, mais quand j'avais raconté tout ça à Blake, il s'était mit à rire tellement fort qu'il avait réveillé Charlie.  
Je me sentais glisser lentement dans les bras de Morphée...

Des petits coups se firent entendre contre la fenêtre, me faisant sursauté tellement haut que je me cognai la tête sur le plafond de la voiture.

J'entendis un rire à l'extérieur, tandis que je me massais la tête.

- Ouille, marmonnai-je.

Sans regarder qui m'avait dérangé, je pris mes clés et ouvris la portière.

- Qui a oser penser à peut-être me- Oh... bonjour Edward. Ça va ? lui demandai-je innocemment.

- _Je veux même pas savoir comment tu allais terminer ta phrase, _rigola Leyna.

- Oui Bella, mais c'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, non ? dit-il d'un petit air amusé accompagnée d'une once de culpabilité.

Je lui tirai la langue tandis qu'il rigolait. Je ne pus bouder pendant longtemps car son rire était contagieux. Une douce mélodie à mes oreilles...

- T'as l'air épuisé, remarqua-t-il quand il eut reprit son sérieux.

Son pouce vint tracer mes cernes sous mes yeux, et il se pencha, hésitant. Je voyais bien qu'il observait mes lèvres, mais c'était assez amusant de le voir comme ça, incertain.

- Attends-tu un message de dieu pour m'embrasser ou bien... ?

À peine eus-je le temps de terminer ma phrase que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je souris à travers le baiser et mes mains se posèrent sur son torse, empoignant sa chemise pour le rapprocher d'avantage. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Son souffle se mélangea au miens et un soupir de bien être s'empara de moi...

Un sifflement bruyant se fit entendre dans le parking. Nous nous retournâmes simultanément et nous pûmes voir Emmett avec un énorme sourire idiot collé au visage. Mais ce qui me refroidit fut de remarqué Rosalie me foudroyer du regard. Elle était à ses côtés et si je n'avais jamais vu pire au cours de ma vie, j'aurais été effrayée.

- VOUS AVEZ L'INTENTION DE FAIRE DU PORNO DANS LE PARKING DE L'ÉCOLE ? cria Emmett à travers le stationnement et je fus horrifié lorsque beaucoup d'élèves se mirent à rire.

Le bras d'Edward se crispa autour de ma taille.

J'étais consciente que c'était tout simplement dans le caractère d'Emmett de faire ce genre de chose, mais ça restait gênant.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire ?

Me mettre en colère ?

_ - Tu devrais lui en renvoyer une bonne, _me suggéra Leyna.

Un sourire machiavélique étira mes lèvres, enfin j'espère qu'il l'était. Edward me regarda, l'air alerté par mon changement d'expression.

- Euh... Bella, qu'est-ce que-

- OUAIS ! ON VA FAIRE DU PORNO ET ÇA VA SE PASSER SUR LA BANQUETTE ARRIÈRE DE TA JEEP ! criai-je d'une voix forte en retour.

Et c'est là que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire... je me sentis blêmir.  
Il y eu un silence abasourdi pendant quelque seconde, durant lequel je crus que les yeux d'Edward allaient sortir de leur orbites.  
La première personne à faire disparaitre le choque de son visage fut Jasper, et il éclata de rire, suivit d'autre personnes.  
Il était à côté d'Alice, un bras sur ses épaules et ils rigolaient tous les deux, pointant le regard dégoûté d'Emmett posé sur nous deux.

Ce dernier se mit à caresser sa Jeep sous le regard désespérée de sa garce de petite amie. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à ;

- Mon pauvre bébé... elle aura un traumatisme et je serai obligé de lui faire visiter un psy...

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et leva sa main pour lui donner une claque magistrale en arrière de la tête.

- Hey ! protesta-t-il.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus... elle se dirigeait vers nous, fixant d'un regard dur le bras d'Edward autour de moi. Sa démarche était assurée, ses talons claquaient contre le sol, donnant un petit quelque chose de théâtrale à la scène. Elle regarda distraitement autour d'elle, comme pour voir si quelqu'un était au courant à qui elle avait l'intention de parler. Elle avait _honte_ qu'un "membre" du clan des populaire ; Edward, se tienne avec moi. Elle tenait à sa _réputation. _

_- À pars une réputation de garce finie, je vois pas ce qu'elle a à conserver, _se moqua Leyna.

- Complètement d'accord avec toi, murmurai-je sous le regard perdu de mon _petit ami_.

Elle était à deux mètres de nous, et lorsqu'elle les franchie, je ne sus trop quoi faire sous son regard de glace. Je me sentis fondre... mais pas dans le bon sens du mot. Je perdis toute assurance que j'aurais pu avoir, et je tentai de me cacher derrière Edward. Tout commençait bien pourtant, et il a fallut que Hale vienne faire son tour in Bella's Land. J'avais l'impression que son regard me transperçait, et même si j'avais déjà vu pire... je crois pas que ce faire transpercer soit une expérience très... amusante. Elle était immobile devant nous. Attendant le bon moment pour parler, peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _elle, _Cullen ?

_Elle._

Moi. _  
_

- _Elle est directe au moins, cette pouffiasse ! _grommela Leyna.

Pouffiasse, pensai-je avec un sourire. Ça la décrivait bien.

- _Ell__e _a un nom, Rose. Et ce que je fais avec _Bella_ n'est aucunement de tes affaires, dit froidement Edward, en insistant bien sur mon prénom.

Hale le regarda, éberluée, sa bouche formant un petit "O" ridicule. J'aurais bien voulue sortir mon cellulaire et prendre une photo de son expression, mais je ne sais pas si elle aurait apprécié. Je me servais quasiment jamais de ce dernier, mais il m'aurait été utile en ce moment. Ça aurait été un souvenir génial.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Ed' ? Alors toi tu vas... gâcher notre amitié qui dure depuis sacrément longtemps pour une fille... une fille qui ne vaut rien ! Tu la connait à peine ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ?

Il y eut un silence, et je baissai la tête, me souvenant de ma conversation avec Blake. Elle avait raison sur ce point... mais Edward répliqua tout de même.

- Je sais... que quand je suis avec elle, je suis capable d'oublier le putain d'enfer qu'est ma vie depuis quelque temps. Je me sens bien... vivant, lui dit-il, cherchant difficilement ses mots. Mais... si t'es pas capable d'accepter ça... c'est peut-être que notre amitié n'est pas si, si solide que ça... je, merde, souffla-t-il. Bella... murmura Edward.

- Huh ? sursautai-je à l'entente de mon nom, sous le regard assassin de Rosalie.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laissez seuls un moment, hum... tu peux rejoindre Emmett... ou Alice et Jazz... je reviens vite.

- Ouais... vite, murmurai-je sans le regarder et en allant de mon côté.

_Tu peux rejoindre Emmett. _

Je cherchai des yeux le concerné, il était encore en train de caresser sa Jeep, et un petit sourire prit vie sur le coin de mes lèvres. Il était vraiment un petit enfant. Mais ça me plaisait bien... il était gentil. Il m'avait raccompagné chez moi avec Jasper quand ils m'avaient retrouvée dans la forêt.

_Ou Alice et Jazz..._

Ces deux là eh bien... ils avait l'air de s'aimer. Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus à voir la manière dont leurs bouches était carrément... scellées l'une à l'autre. Je ne voudrais _surtout _pas les déranger durant leur débats amoureux.

Je me dirigeai donc vers Emmett, le pas lent, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire pour engager la conversation... j'optai donc pour une plaisanterie ;

- Tu sais, si tu continues à la caresser de cette manière, elle pourrait se plaindre pour agression.

Il se retourna en rigolant et il finit par arrêter de toucher _perversement _sa voiture. Il avait des fossette trop mignonne, mais je n'avais pas trop envie de rigoler. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Edward... il avait la main de Rosalie dans la sienne, et j'eus soudainement un goût amer dans la bouche. Ce n'était pas vraiment une vision que j'adorais.

- Hey... fait pas cette grimace là. Ils sont juste proche tous les deux, tenta de me rassurer Emmett en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules et il me colla contre lui.

Je ne dis rien pour le moment, je n'étais pas totalement confortable avec lui. Être réconfortée fait toujours du bien... il faisait un peu la job de Blake.

- Ouais... c'est juste que la journée commençait plutôt bien, soupirai-je, et puis là il y a fallut que ta copine vienne pointer son parfait petit nez. Ça fait même pas 24 heures que je suis avec Edward... je voudrais pas que ça ce finisse tout de suite à cause de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis confiée à lui... mais ça me semblait être la bonne chose à faire.

- _Emmy Bear est un gros nounours ! Emmy-Emmy Bear... Emmy-Emmy Bear..._

Une grimace prononcée devait être dessinée sur mon visage. Non seulement j'avais une petite voix... mais elle devait _en plus _chanter des chansons stupides.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Emmett, les sourcils froncés.

Oups. J'imagine qu'il avait remarqué mon expression.

- Oui ! m'exclamai-je, faussement enjouée. C'est juste ma tête qui me joue des tours. Tu viens _Emmy,_ les cours vont bientôt commencer !

En effet, la première cloche sonna.

Et Edward n'était toujours pas là.

_Je reviens vite._

Mon cul, ouais.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas s'il vous à plut... je ne suis pas trop certaine de la qualité de mon chapitre.  
Ça sera à vous de me le dire. **

**Au début, on a remarqué une ambiance plus joyeuse pour Bella, même si son meilleur ami repart loin d'elle et qu'elle ne sait pas grand chose au sujet d'Edward.  
Mais malgré ça, quel est ce sentiment qu'elle ressent à la fin ? **

**Jalousie, peut-être ? :P **

**Bella, Bella... **

**Aussi, elle s'entend plutôt bien avec Emmett, le gros nounours. (: **

**Je crois que la _vraie_ action va commencer bientôt.  
Et je ne peux qu'espérer que ça vous plaira. **

**Bisous,  
Med.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut !  
Merci pour vos encouragements et de vos commentaires, ils me font sourire.  
Mais cessons de parler, et passons au choses sérieuses... le Chapitre 13. (Imaginez la grosse musique en fond, créant une ambiance qui vous donne des frissons.)  
La vraie action va commencer, vous savez... le passé de Bella et tout ça, ce sera beaucoup plus présent ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et... j'en prend un malin plaisir. **

**Maintenant que c'est au clair, j'ai le plus grand honneur de vous présenter ; La suite... **

**

* * *

**

**L**'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
**C**hapitre 13

**

* * *

**

Pourquoi ?  
Bon dieu, pourquoi me faire ça ?  
J'ai été gentille avec toi... j'ai toujours été une bonne fille.  
Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette torture ?

Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ? _**Pourquoi ?**

Oh mon dieu... pourquoi avoir créer les math ?

Qui aurait cru qu'une période de cet enseignement aurait pu être aussi... diaboliquement interminable ?

**45...46...47...**

L'aiguille de l'horloge faisait le tour d'une lenteur, comment dire sans être _trop _vulgaire... chiante ?

_- Ouais, chiante c'est le mot ! Et ne réfléchis pas trop sur ce problème d'algèbre... tu pourrais te fouler une cellule. _

Pourquoi est-ce qu'une minute doit durer _exactement _60 secondes. Pourquoi pas 30 ? Ou 20 ?

**58... 59... 60...**

_- Plus que 5 minutes, Bella... __Rien de bien gros, _tenta de me rassurer Leyna.

Quand que tu le dis comme ça, en effet, ça ne paraît pas long. Mais la vérité est que 5 longues minutes est en réalité 300 secondes.

Vous voyez la différence ?

Moi si, et elle est _trop _évidente.

Surtout quand que t'es au courant que ton petit ami est présentement avec une garce de première, à l'extérieur depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.

Comment est-ce que je sais qu'ils ne sont pas encore rentrés ? J'ai une place juste à côté de la fenêtre. Et je les vois... très bien.

_Trop _bien.

Je soupirai pour la énième fois depuis la dernière heure et monsieur-j'aime-les-chiffres me lança un regard agacé. Je n'appréciais pas de savoir Edward aussi proche de cette fille. Je n'avais pas cessé de pensé à lui... est-ce que c'était une bonne idée cette nouvelle relation ? Avec tout ce qui ce qui c'était produit dans le passé, comment faire confiance aussi rapidement à quelqu'un ? Je jetai un autre regard furtif dans leur direction, et j'eus un reniflement dédaigneux. Devinez qui était la chanceuse blottie dans les bras de _mon_ copain ? Hale... évidemment.

Quand la cloche sonna, ce fut un soulagement. Je ramassai mes livres rapidement et me ruai à l'extérieur de cette classe qui m'étouffait. À chaque fois que je traversais les couloirs, j'avais l'impression d'être une erreur de la nature. Ils ne pouvaient réellement pas détacher leur regard de moi, pas vrai ? J'imagine qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais. Mes yeux fixaient mes pieds tandis que je marchais, mais depuis le temps, j'aurais du savoir qu'il est préférable que je regarde devant moi car la prochaine chose que je sais... c'est que je percute quelqu'un violemment.

- Nah mais je rêve ! s'écria une voix que je reconnaissais comme celle de Lauren Mallory.

_- Oh non, _grogna mentalement ma conscience, _pas elle ! _

Disons qu'avec Lauren, ce n'était pas... le grand amour, vous voyez ?  
Dès mon premier jour de lycée, elle ne m'a pas portée dans son coeur.  
Je me demande encore pourquoi, d'ailleurs...

Mais je vais vous donner des mots clés et à vous d'essayer d'assembler tout ça ensemble.

Moi. Maladroite. Boisson gazeuse. Chemisier blanc. Lauren. Cris aigu.

- Swan ! Regarde ce que tu as _encore _fait, s'indigna-t-elle en pointant ses cahiers éparpillés sur le sol, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !

- Oh allez Lauren, fait pas la conne, soupirai-je, ce n'était pas intentionnelle.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds, et d'un geste qui était sûrement supposé être élégant, repoussa ses cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules.

- Tu rigole, j'espère ? dit-elle plus fort que nécessaire, attirant encore plus de regards. Je suis certaine que tout ce que tu m'as fait était, genre, entitionelle !

- _Dites-moi que je rêve ! _

J'entendis quelques élèves pouffer, moi incluse.

- On dit intentionnelle, Lauren.

- Va te faire foutre ! T'es genre très chiante ! Et tu sais, j'ai appris que tu sortais avec Edward Cullen ! Mais entre toi et moi Isabella... on sait très bien toute les deux que ce n'est pas la vérité.

Je commençais à grincer des dents. J'avais des limites et elle commençait à les dépasser. Quelques élèves eurent l'air de s'en rendre compte puisqu'ils se rapprochèrent davantage de la pimbêche et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de fascinant entre deux filles qui s'engueulent, sérieux ?

- T'as payer Cullen pour qu'il couche avec toi et pour que tu puisse avoir une meilleure réputation ! T'es qu'une pute, Swan ! Une pute qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être achetée ! Alors j'imagine que Edward a eu, genre... pitié de toi ! Parce que pour être honnête, t'es pas très belle à voir.

Mes poings se fermèrent sous l'effet de la colère. J'approchai lentement vers Mallory, ma furie évidente. Elle recula à chaque fois que je faisais un pas.

- Parle pas de moi comme si tu me connaissais, compris ? Car tu ne sais rien ! **Rien**... tu m'entends ? Alors tu va fermer ta gueule... c'est clair ? Et si tu me parle encore je te jure que je vais...

Elle tenta de cacher sa nervosité en se raclant la gorge.

- Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Tu vas me tuer ? Peut-être que c'est ça le fameux secret du phénomène Swan ! Elle est une tueuse ! Qui est ta prochaine victime, _assassin _?

Elle avait touché un point sensible, mais je ne voulais pas le montrer. Je ne voulais pas être faible.

Et c'est pour ça que je lui sautai dessus.

Littéralement.

Mon poing était partit de son propre accord, et c'était élancé contre la mâchoire de Mallory. Quand mes jointures prirent contact avec sa joue, ce fut comme si j'avais une chose de moins sur la conscience. Stupide, pas vrai ? Mais c'était la vérité. Elle avait lâché un cris de douleur mais je ne m'y était pas attardé, et l'avais frappée une deuxième fois. Elle était étendue sur le sol, moi sur elle, et quand elle me griffa avec ses ongles, j'eus envie de rire dans sa figure, même si ça brûlait. Elle se les était aiguisés pour l'occasion ou quoi ?

Au même moment où j'allais lui donner un autre coup de poing sous les encouragement des élèves, je sentis deux bras musclés m'empoigner la taille fermement.  
Je tentai de protester.

- Lâche-moi ! criai-je au gars qui me retenais, laisse moi lui refaire son visage à cette salope ! Hey Lauren ! Ça te dis une nouvelle chirurgie ? lui crachai-je méchamment.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus car on m'entraînait à l'extérieur. Je tentai de me débattre mais c'était inutile.

- Calme-toi, Bella.

- Jasper ? m'écriai-je.

- Ouais, c'est moi. Relaxe, me dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Et c'est ce que je fis.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dehors et que je vois encore une fois Rosalie Hale dans les bras de _mon _petit ami !

- Non mais putain ! criai-je, faisant sursauter non seulement Jasper, mais aussi _eux. _

Désolée de vous déranger, pensai-je amèrement.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, Bella ? Tu as mangé quelque chose de pas frais, ce matin ? _me taquina Leyna. _  
_

Edward, surpris, vint nous rejoindre en courant, suivie de la voleuse de mec. Je dépliai mes poings qui commençaient à me faire souffrir, mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau.

- Ta copine est une vraie tigresse, Ed'. T'aurais dû la voir se déchaîner, dit Jasper l'air fasciné. Un coup n'en attendait pas l'autre... tu as manqué quelque chose. J'ai failli appeler Emmett pour qu'il m'aide à la-

- Whoa attend une minute ! Tu t'es battue ? me demanda Edward, une expression ébahie au visage

- Ouais. Et si t'avais pas sécher les cours pour prendre cette blonde écervelée dans tes bras, t'aurais peut-être vu ! lui reprochai-je.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que mes cheveux ont à faire là-dedans ! intervint la blonde en question.

Jasper n'avait même pas l'air vexé que j'ai insulté sa soeur, ce qui m'amusa un petit peu. J'ignorai cette dernière, me contentant de soupirer et je finis par relaxer mes muscles, me sentant plus légère. Jasper enleva finalement ses bras de ma taille car Edward avait commencer à les fixer d'un regard peu amène. Il y eut un petit silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce que Edward déclare qu'il voulait me parler en priver.

_- Oh oh... ça sent pas bon tout ça... _

Il prit ma main silencieusement et me tira jusqu'à sa Volvo. Je regardai cette dernière avec mépris.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous deux _confortablement _installés dans sa voiture, il me regarda, fatigué. Je le scrutai d'un regard remplie de soupçons, les paupières plissées, et je ne parlais pas. J'attendais qu'il le fasse en premier. Qu'il me raconte pourquoi il avait cette fille dans ses bras. Et pourquoi il laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la fenêtre pour_ la_ regarder.

_Pourquoi_ semblait être le mot de la journée.

Il toussota un petit peu, sûrement pour me faire signe qu'il allait parler. J'élevai un sourcil, essayant de le stresser.

- Euh... tu t'es battue avec qui ? finit-il par me demander et je lui lançai un regard abasourdi.

Il voulait vraiment attendre un maximum de temps pour s'expliquer. Il cherchait ses mots, peut-être ? Je l'espère pour lui, car je n'allais pas accepter de la merde.

- Lauren Mallory, répondis-je sans ciller.

Il me regarda un moment, cherchant un signe prouvant que je mentais. Et j'en fus quelque peu offensée. J'avais mentie à propos de beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, n'ayant pas le choix. Et tout le monde m'avait crue. Enfin, la plupart. Mais quand je lui révèle que j'ai refais le portrait de la prostitué de Forks, il ne me prend pas au sérieux ?

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je suis certain que c'était inutile, grogna-t-il.

- Elle m'a insultée ! m'exclamai-je. Elle m'a traitée de pute. J'étais supposée réagir comment ? Lui dire qu'elle avait tout à fait raison et coucher avec le gars qu'elle utilise en ce moment ? Ouais... comme si j'allais me faire Tyler. Sérieusement Edward, tu crois que je l'aurais frappée pour rien ?

J'étais sérieusement blessée qu'il puisse penser ça. Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne.

- Comment je suis supposé le savoir ! cria-t-il à son tour, on ne se connait presque pas !

Il avait sérieusement dit ça ?

- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui m'as demander de sortir avec toi !

- Et c'est toi qui a accepter ! éclata-t-il en fracassant sa main contre la vitre ce qui me fit sursauter violemment

Je le regardai, choquée. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier et ma gorge se nouer. Je pris une petite inspiration, essayant avec mal de garder une respiration régulière.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal de savoir que peut-être, il ne voulait pas de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que de penser à devoir l'oublier me donnait l'impression que mon coeur hurlait de douleur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'en le regardant avec des yeux vitreux, un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge ?

- Je peux partir si tu veux, murmurai-je d'une voix cassée en m'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il attrapa mon poignet, m'obligeant à rester. Je lui lançai un regard désespéré qu'il me rendit immédiatement.

- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu partes, chuchota-t-il en posant ses doigts sur ma joue.

Mes paupières se fermèrent et je profitai de cette caresse.

- C'est moi, je... je suis fatiguée, dis-je en tentant de sourire, ça doit être ça.

Il laissa tomber sa main et soupira longuement, se calant paresseusement dans son siège. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis passer une main dans ses cheveux. De mon côté, je grimaçai un petit peu car la grafigne que l'autre folle m'avait laissée était douloureuse. C'était à se demander si elle n'était pas un chat. Je dû laisser échapper une petite plainte car Edward me regarda et quand il vit ma petite blessure, il eut un petit rire auquel j'eus un reniflement. Il se moquait de moi ?

- Je suis persuadé que tu lui a laissé plus qu'une simple égratignure au visage...

Je rigolai légèrement avec lui avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la tenais dans tes bras, Edward ?

- Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée, soupira-t-il, elle a... un passé difficile. J'ai l'impression qu'on en a tous un, remarqua-t-il en me regardant.

Je méditai cela pendant un moment, me perdant dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu arriver à cette fille parfaite... elle avait tout ce que les adolescentes de nos jours rêvent. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque année, elle s'est cassée le nez et elle s'est fait insultée par plusieurs personne. Peut-être que ça lui aurait fait du bien de ne pas être Miss-sans-défauts pour une fois... et au même moment que je pensai ça, j'eus énormément honte. Qui étais-je pour me moquer des autres. Personne. J'étais une pauvre tâche.

Je cognai ma tête contre la vitre en même temps que mon cellulaire sonna, attirant l'attention d'Edward.

Je le pris dans ma poche, me demandant qui pourrait bien appeler. Surtout à cette heure. Je lançai un petit regard à l'extérieur et pus confirmer que les cours étaient commencer. Edward n'aura pas eu une grosse avant-midi.

Je regardai rapidement ce qu'affichait l'écran de mon téléphone et fut étonnée.

**_Appel Inconnu _**

Hésitant un petit peu, je décrochai.

- Allô ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Et avec raisons.

- Salut, ma belle... chut, laisse moi parler. Je voulais simplement te dire un petit salut, et t'avertir que je suis plus près que tu ne le crois. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui te regarde, ne l'oublie pas. Je te reverrai bientôt, mon amour. Je t'aime.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, et je perdis le peu de couleur que j'avais. Je portai mes mains tremblantes jusqu'à mon visage, laissant la peur prendre contrôle de mon corps. Lentement, je tournai mon visage vers la gauche et regardai Edward avec des yeux dénués d'expression. Des prunelles mortes.

- Ça serait le moment de me prendre dans tes bras. J'ai... besoin d'être réconfortée.

* * *

**Cruelle... ?  
Peut-être un petit peu.  
J'espère simplement que ça vous a plut.  
Dites-moi tous ce que vous en pensé.**

**J'ai plusieurs visites mais pas beaucoup de commentaires et je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.  
Et ce que la majorité croit que ma fiction est nul ? Je n'en sais rien et ça me rend folle. **

**J'espère avoir beaucoup de vos avis.**

**Bisous,  
Med.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, chers lectrices ! (:  
J'ai été extrêmement heureuse de recevoir des reviews de nouvelles lectrices dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. ;)  
Tous vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant ce chapitre. **

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je joues seulement avec eux. **

**Voilà, le Chapitre 14... Mouahaha !**

**

* * *

**L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 14

* * *

- Allez, Bella ! Dit-moi ce qui se passe ! me supplia Edward pour la énième fois, c'était quoi ce téléphone ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, mon cerveau était ailleurs. La seule chose qui occupait mon esprit était _sa _voix qui formait un écho interminable dans mon crâne.

_Salut, ma belle... chut, laisse moi parler. Je voulais simplement te dire un petit salut, et t'avertir que je suis plus près que tu ne le crois. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui te regarde, ne l'oublie pas. Je te reverrai bientôt, mon amour. Je t'aime._

Et je ne pouvais mettre qu'un nom à ces intonations remplies de menace.

Drake.

Quelqu'un que j'ai embrassé, toucher et aimer.

J'étais inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'étais dans mon propre monde. J'aurais bien aimé que ma vie ne soit qu'un livre d'épouvante... un film d'horreur même. Je l'aurais visionné, comme une personne normale, et quand un moment effrayant ce déroulerait devant mes yeux apeurés, un cri s'échapperait avec insouciance de ma gorge. Un coussin placé sous le menton, les mains légèrement tremblantes, je me maudirais d'avoir louer ce film. Et quand ce moment de pure adrénaline serait passé, je monterais rapidement les escaliers, craignant qu'une main venue de nul part ne m'agrippe la cheville. Pendant que je m'habillerais dans la chambre de bain et que je verrais mon reflet dans le miroir, je me trouverais ridicule et un petit rire nerveux m'échapperait. Mais ça me prendrait tout de même des heures pour m'endormir, de longues minutes à fixer un plafond, les yeux bien grand ouverts. Mais le sommeil prendrait évidemment le dessus, et quand je me réveillerais le lendemain matin, je me ferais à l'idée que ce n'était qu'un film. Une histoire que quelqu'un a inventé pour me faire peur, me faire marcher. Et avec regret, j'admettrais avoir été insensée... et toute la tension ressentie s'évanouirait. Ce n'étais que de simples images qui restaient présentes dans ma tête et qui me forçaient à être effrayée.

Ma vie n'était pas un film d'horreur.

_Elle n'est que de simples mots qui restent présents dans ma tête et qui me forcent à être effrayée. _

- Bon sang, Bella ! Répond-moi, putain ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Je l'ignorai encore une fois, ne sentant pas l'utilité de lui répondre. À quoi cela me servirait-t-il ? Rien.

_Je voulais simplement te dire un petit salut, et t'avertir que je suis plus près que tu ne le crois._

Était-t-il présentement à Forks ? Il était peut-être caché dans la forêt, m'observant à travers les arbres. Je commençais à sentir la panique s'éprendre de mon corps. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je les menai à mon visage. Je baissai ma tête et mes cheveux formèrent une barrière autour de moi. Si seulement cela me permettait à me protéger du monde. Mais ça aurait été trop simple, et qui aime la simplicité ? Je commençais à me rendre compte que tout dans la vie avait un certain niveau de difficulté. Rester calme était le plus élevé. Peut-être que Drake m'attendait à la maison, choisissant le bon moment pour entrer en scène, profitant de l'absence de Charlie. Ou pire... de sa présence. Tuer une autre personne que j'aime devait certainement être dans ses intérêts.

- Merde, Bella ! Calme-toi, putain ! s'exaspéra-t-il, tu vas pas me faire une autre crise d'angoisse, hein ?

Question purement rhétorique. Mais la réponse était que je n'en savais rien. Étais-je inquiète au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer de façon régulière ?

Voulant m'échapper, je mis une main sur la portière et l'ouvris précipitamment sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'est au même moment que le vent frais me fouetta le visage violemment que je me mis à courir à travers la cours d'école. Peu essoufflée par ma course, je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Pourquoi retourner à l'école dans une situation pareille ? C'est simple. Je m'y sentais plus en sécurité. Il y a avait plusieurs témoins. Drake n'oserait pas faire son apparition devant autant de personnes... pas vrai ? Chassant rapidement cette idée de ma tête, j'accélérai le pas, ayant entendu la voix d'Edward me héler non loin derrière moi. Évidemment, des élèves me regardèrent durant mon passage. Je me dirigeai là où n'importe qu'elle fille va lorsqu'elle est au lycée et qu'elle ne se sent pas bien.

Au toilette, bien sûr.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée, faisant une entrée fracassante. Mais on s'en moquait de savoir la façon dont j'étais accourue devant la glace, fixant mon visage pâle avec des yeux brillants d'une étincelle sauvage.

On s'en foutait puisque j'étais seule.

Enfin... j_e croyais_ l'être.

- _Bella ? _

Retenant mon souffle, je me retournai lentement, angoissée.

Quelle était la manière d'approcher un lutin diabolique ? Car c'est ce que j'avais devant moi.

- Hum... Alice, me contentai-je de dire, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène dans euh... les toilettes de l'école ?

_- Non mais qu'elle conne cette fille qui me sert de corps,_ décida de se manifester Leyna.

- L'envie... ? répondit la soeur d'Edward avant de rigoler un petit peu, est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu... un fantôme.

J'ouvris le robinet et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau, tentant de m'éclaircir les idées. Je sentis Alice me scruter d'un regard perçant et un picotement désagréable ce fit ressentir sur le dos de ma nuque. Je détestais ce genre de sensation, ça voulait dire que quelqu'un était en train de t'observer. Je grimaçai en me voyant dans la glace... j'avais une mine à faire peur. Un teint blanchâtre, des cheveux mêlés qui pointaient dans tous les sens... je faisais peur. Et derrière moi, Alice avait l'air de penser la même chose. Je me permis de la contempler plus attentivement et réalisai avec surprise qu'elle n'avait pas l'air plus en forme que moi. Des cernes énormes surlignaient ses yeux, lui donnait un air cadavérique. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait tendance à coiffer à la perfection étaient plats contre son visage et sa frange lui cachait une partie du visage. Ses cheveux avaient l'air morts... ils accompagnaient bien ses yeux qui avaient l'air étrangement vides. Sa peau aussi pâle que la mienne me fit frissonner car je me rendis seulement compte qu'elle me ressemblait. On avait toutes les deux l'air aussi pitoyables. Et cette pensée me rassura autant qu'elle m'attrista.

- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, lui dis-je avec un sourire forcé, et toi ? T'as mauvaise mine, fis-je gentiment.

- Ouais ben tu sais... il y a des jours où on se sent mieux que d'autre, répondit-elle en s'approchant pour laver ses mains.

Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Je ressentis le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler.

- Pourtant tu avais l'air d'aller bien, tout à l'heure... me risquai-je en m'installant sur le comptoir.

Je l'entendis soupirer longuement et elle fit passer ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes. Elle s'assit également près des robinets et se tourna pour me regarder. Elle me fixa pendant ce qui paraissait être une éternité. Elle avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre pour me parler de quelque chose. Je tentai de lui faire un sourire rassurant, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais là et que je n'allais pas aller tout dévoiler à n'importe qui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement et elle ouvra finalement la bouche.

- Ça t'es déjà arrivé de faire semblant ? De cacher tes sentiments aux autres ?

Je me figeai, sentant cette même envie me parcourir les veines. J'aurais bien voulu plaquer un sourire sur mon visage et lui répondre faussement enjouée que non, je n'en sentais jamais le besoin. Que je n'avais rien à cacher.

- Je crois que je sais ce que tu veux dire, murmurai-je, lorsque tu souris aux personnes autour de toi mais que ton coeur te cris de libérer ce poison encré sous ta peau.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Alice me regarda avec émotions.

- Ouais, c'est ça, chuchota-t-elle, et j'ai juste envie de crier parce que je mens à plusieurs personnes que j'aime. Mais ce qui me peine le plus c'est qui n'ont même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Je ne dis rien, la laissant évacuer se qu'elle ressentait. Surtout parce qu'en l'écoutant parler, je me reconnaissais derrière ses paroles.

- Quand Jasper me voit et que j'ai pas l'air dans mon assiette il va me demander « Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma puce ? » et moi je m'entêterai de répondre « Rien, tout vas bien, ne t'inquiète pas » et il laisserait tomber. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est aussi simple de cerner les autres. Est-ce que le monde à tout le temps été aussi naïf ? Ça me rend dingue, renifla-t-elle et je me rendis compte qu'une larme brillante glissait tranquillement du coin de son oeil.

Je soufflai un bon coup en me remettant sur pied et encore une fois, me regardai dans le miroir.

Mon reflet était là, devant moi... il me regardait dans les yeux.

- Moi... j'ai toujours peur de me regarder dans le miroir, lui révélai-je.

Confuse, elle se leva à son tour et se plaça à côté de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aime pas ce que je vois, murmurai-je, parce qu'à chaque fois... j'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. C'est comme si ma réflexion était l'image de tous mes remords. Je me regarde... mais en voyant mon visage, j'ai plein de flash qui m'apparaissent... des bon, des mauvais. Mais ils me faut tous aussi mal...

**FLASHBACK**

_- J'arrive pas à croire que t'es fait ça, s'écria Amélia, t'as carrément rembarrer ce prof ! tenta-t-elle de dire en deux rires. _

_- J'avais pas le choix, rigolai-je à mon tour, il t'as traitée de vache et t'es trop timide pour l'insulter à ton tour ! _

_Elle prit un air outrée avant de répliquer avec une voix faussement dure ;_

_- Il n'a pas dit que j'étais une vache mais que je mâchais comme une vache ! _

_Je l'a regardai avec des yeux accusateurs et elle osa affronter mon regard. Après seulement 5 secondes, elle lâcha prise et recommença à rire.  
_

_- Bon, okay ! C'est la même chose ! Allez, tu viens ! On va vite chez toi, Blake est supposé nous attendre là-bas. _

_En effet, il avait prit "congé" parce que d'après lui, un lundi ne devait pas être passé au lycée et même si j'étais complètement d'accord avec lui, je n'appliquais pas cette règle. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas que Blake change ses habitudes... c'est ça qu'il faisait qu'on l'aime temps. _

_On marchait rapidement jusqu'à chez moi puisqu'on avait pas encore de voitures étant trop jeune lorsque Amé se stoppa net, l'air ébahie. _

_- Tu vois ce mec ! Il est trop craquant, bava-t-elle, il est fait pour toi ! _

_Je regardai où elle pointait, pensant qu'elle exagérait mais quand je le vis, je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher. Il était grand, musclé... des yeux bleus profonds, et je le vis passer une main dans ses cheveux d'une façon irrésistible._

_- Oh mon dieu ! Il a du Pattinson dans ses gênes, nous écriâmes mon amie et moi simultanément. _

_Nous éclatâmes de rire mais cessâmes immédiatement lorsque nous remarquâmes qu'il nous regardait en souriant. _

_- Et ces lèvres... chuchota-t-elle._

_- ... un pur délice, terminai-je, complètement d'accord avec elle. _

_Il s'approcha de nous tranquillement d'une démarche gracieuse. Et lorsqu'il fut à deux mètres de nous, je commençai à être un petit peu nerveuse. Il était vraiment beau. Le bel inconnu semblait être un petit peu plus vieux que moi, peut-être d'un an ou deux... mais ça le rendait encore plus sexy ! _

_- Désolée de vous déranger, mesdemoiselles, nous-dit-il, je suis nouveau dans cette ville et je cherchais un coin tranquille... un parc, peut-être ? _

_Sa voix était douce et elle m'arracha les mots de la bouche. Ressentant que je ne pourrai sortir un seul mot sans me ridiculiser, Amélia lui indiqua un petit endroit très paisible non loin d'où on était. _

_- Merci beaucoup... _

_- Amélia. Et voici mon amie Bella ! me présenta-t-elle. _

_- Enchanté... je m'appelle Drake. _

_- Euh... je, salut ? _

_Ma réponse était sortie plus comme une question et il me fit un sourire plus que charmeur. Je me sentis fondre complètement sous son regard. Il nous contempla un moment toute les deux avant de reprendre la parole. _

_- Ça vous dirait de venir avec moi ? Je ne connais personne encore, ici et ça serait l'occasion de me faire des amis._

_- Euh, je... balbutia ma meilleure amie._

_- On ne peut pas, quelqu'un nous attend chez moi. Mais si je te laissais mon numéro de portable... tu pourrais me rappeler et avec Amélia on pourra faire quelque chose tous les trois. Enfin... si ça te dis, hésitai-je vers la fin. _

_Un autre de ces sourires apparut sur son magnifique visage, faisant battre mon coeur à une vitesse incroyable. _

_- Ce sera avec plaisir._

_Nous échangeâmes rapidement nos numéros et quand il repartit, un cris aigu remplit d'excitation sortie de nos gorge. _

_- Allez, s'exclama-t-elle, on va tout raconter à Blake ! _

_Était-ce ça... le coup de foudre ? _

**FIN FLASHBACK **

_- _Bella ! me réveilla une voix et je revins au présent.

- Huh ? Oh... désolée. On ferait peut-être mieux de sortir d'ici, non ? m'empressai-je de lui demander tandis qu'Alice me regardait étrangement.

Elle parut mécontente mais acquiesça tout de même et me surprit en me prenant la main. Elle m'entraina à l'extérieur des toilettes et à travers les couloirs. Nous eûmes de la chance car les cours étaient commencés. Pensant que cela suffisait à être tranquille, nous fûmes légèrement soulagées. Mais je n'avais jamais de chance alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais eu cette fois-ci.

- Alice ! Bella ! Où étiez vous passées ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta une voix dernière nous.

Edward.

Je tournai la tête vers Alice et pus remarquer qu'elle en avait fait de même. Je lus dans ses yeux la même chose à laquelle je pensais.

Nous n'allions pas nous cacher derrière un sourire, cette fois.

Est-ce qu'on allait bien ?

- Non.

Telle fut notre réponse.

* * *

**Alice entre dans l'histoire.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ces nouvelles informations sur le passé de Bella... la rencontre avec Drake.  
Et j'espère que vous avez aimé la façon dont les deux filles se sont confiées l'une à l'autre.  
**

**Dans la Flashback, vous avez connue une Bella heureuse pleine de vie et pleine d'hormone ! xD **

**Et maintenant je vous demande qu'une seule chose... de faire exploser ma boîte à commentaires ! **

**J'attends vos avis impatiences, my friends. (:**

**Bisous,  
Med.**


	15. AN : Vidéo

Pour commencer, désolée !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et je sais, c'est chiant les petits messages comme ça, alors voilà pourquoi que je m'excuse ! 

**Alors, pour faire ça bref, je vais aller droit au but... **

Et ne soyez pas nerveux, je veux pas vous annoncer que j'arrête ma fiction ou une autre idiotie du genre... jamais de la vie !

C'est seulement pour vous prévenir que j'ai une vidéo pour représenter ma fiction !

Elle n'est pas **fabuleuse **mais je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle soit **moche **!

Alors si ça vous tente d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil pour savoir quels personnages ressemblent à quoi, etc...

**Vous pourrez la trouver sur mon profile ! **

Encore désolée que ce ne soit pas le chapitre 15.

En passant, ce dernier devrait venir pour en fin de semaine !

Je crois que j'ai tout dit et j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma vidéo...

**Gros bisous,  
Med. (L)**


	16. Accident : Désolée du retard

**Désolée du retard. Mais j'ai une bonne raison. J'ai eu un accident... moi et ma mère nous sommes faites frapper par une voiture. Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai revolé d'environ 30 mètres de longueur... dans la rue. Comme blessures, j'ai une fracture au bassin et une autre petite, quelque part dans le bas du dos... je dois me promener avec des béquilles pendant 6 semaines. Ça aurait pu être pire, mais je suis complètement gelée avec les médoc, je veux pas écrire n'importe quoi, non plus... :O  
Alors je prends mon temps et si j'ai envie d'écrire un chapitre, je le ferai. Mais c'est douloureux d'être sur une chaise trop longtemps alors ça prendra peu être un moment.  
Voilà... désolée de mon retard. :(  
À bientôt, j'espère.  
Bisous,  
Med.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey ! :)  
Merci à tous ceux qui me souhaitent un bon rétablissement, ça fait très plaisir.  
Mais bon, fuck the accident, on parle chapitre 15 ! ;)  
**

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il faut bien sûr crier un gros "Merci" à Stephenie Meyer qui a créé cette merveille !**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

**

* * *

**L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 15

* * *

Deux jours passèrent.

Ce n'était pas une série d'heures auxquelles je m'amusais tellement avec mes amis que je ne pouvais plus voir le temps passer. C'était plutôt le genre auquel tu restes étendue dans ton lit sans parler à personne, ni même ton père, sans rien manger. Le vide qui remplissait mon coeur n'était pas celui que tu ressens quand ton petit ami est partit pendant quelques jours, c'était plutôt un vide qui prend contrôle de tout ton corps et qui fait pression en toi, te donnant l'impression que tu ne peux plus respirer. Ce silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pas confortable comme lorsque tu discutes avec quelqu'un que tu apprécies et que vous prenez une pause pour relaxer. C'était plutôt un silence oppressant, un silence dangereux, annonçant quelque chose de terrible.

Et ces larmes.

Ces goûtes salées qui coulaient sur mes joues n'étaient pas des larmes de joie.

Ni de tristesse.

Pas même de peur.

Non... elles étaient plutôt des larmes de résignation.

Drake savait certainement où j'étais et de l'imaginer en train de m'observer élargissait avec violence ce trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Je commençais à me dire, tout simplement « Ouais, et alors ? »

Charlie ne sait pas ce qui ce passe avec moi, il a tout essayer, mais rien ne me fait réagir.

Cette après-midi, Charlie m'a fait remarquer d'une voix torturée « Ça fait plusieurs repas que tu sautes, Bella... » j'ai répliqué « Et alors ? »

Je n'avais jamais vu le visage de mon père autant décomposé. Peut-être à part la fois où maman lui a annoncé qu'elle le quittait. Ou encore quand il a apprit qu'elle allait se marier avec Phil. Mais jamais m'avait-il regarder, _moi, _avec autant d'émotions. Mais ce n'était pas le type d'émotion que j'aimais. Son regard signifiait plutôt, « Je t'en pris, ma petite fille, ne fait rien de stupide. » tandis que j'aurais préféré quelque chose qui ressemble à « Je t'aime Bella, je suis là pour toi. Même si cet enfoiré est proche de toi, je te protégerais. » Et je me détestais de vouloir l'entendre dire ça puisque c'était de ma faute. Si je lui disais tout... j'aurais au moins la possibilité d'être réconfortée par mon père. Mais j'étais juste trop trouillarde pour le faire. Je ne voulais pas savoir quelle serait sa réaction.

Je fus moi même énervée par mes réflexions. Lâchant un espèce de grognement profond venant de ma gorge, je me poussai du lit d'un geste brusque. Je fus sur pied pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, ce qui me fit tourner la tête. _Et alors ?_ Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Je me jetai sur le mur, mon front se plaquant contre la surface froide. Avec un hélant colérique, je martelai le mur à l'aide de mes poings, me permettant d'évacuer ma haine sans crier à l'agonie.

_Coup de poing. _

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir une vie normale, comme les autres ?

_Coup de poing._

Pourquoi est-ce que la vie ne cessait de me jeter de la merde ?

_Coup de poing._

Un cris de frustration quitta ma gorge et je sentis mes poings me brûler. N'en prêtant pas attention, je ramassai à la hâte un chandail gris ainsi qu'une paire de jeans noire. J'accourus à la chambre de bain et m'arrêtai encore une fois devant le miroir. Je détestais mon reflet. Mon poing décida de faire son territoire une nouvelle fois. Il s'enfonça dans la vitre, la faisant éclater en plusieurs morceaux dans le lavabo et je sentis une pièce coupante me transpercer la main. Jurant d'une voix forte et étranglée, j'autorisai l'air à rentrer dans mes poumons, me rendant seulement compte que j'avais cesser de respirer_._

Agitant mes doigts, je voulais faire disparaitre la brulure ressentit dans ma main. Soufflant, je déposai mon linge sur le comptoir avant de chercher une petite pince dans la pharmacie. Je repoussai d'un geste maladroit mes cheveux bruns derrière mes épaules pour ne pas qu'ils me cachent la vue. La blessure saignait et je grimaçai à l'odeur amer qu'était ce liquide rouge. Fixant le petit éclat de vitre avec concentration, j'approchai tranquillement la pince de ma paume. Quand je réussi à l'empoigner, je tirai très lentement, même si j'étais certaine que ça aurait été mieux d'un coup sec. Je fus heureuse que le miroir soit brisé, sinon j'aurais pus voir une grimace loin d'être charmante étirant mes lèvres. Je pus sentir la matière coupante se retirer de ma peau, un petit coulis de sang le suivant de près. Je jetai rapidement le petit triangle de miroir dans la poubelle et mis ma main sous le robinet maintenant en marche.

En soupirant, je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche, souhaitant me détendre un petit peu. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou, mes muscles se relâchèrent et je me sentis enfin seule pour la première fois depuis la journée.

_- Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui te regarde, ne l'oublie pas, _me rappela Leyna d'une voix désolée, _tu n'es jamais seule, Bella. Tu devrais l'écouter... histoire de ne pas être trop surprise quand il arrivera. _

Frustrée que même ma conscience me fasse chier, je me tendis et décidai de sortir de la douche. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette, me séchai rapidement et me vêtis des vêtement que j'avais choisis un moment plutôt. Ma main ne saignait plus beaucoup mais je choisis de la couvrir tout de même. Après avoir fait un rapide bandage, je descendis au salon et enfilai rapidement ma veste de cuire noire. J'ouvris la porte, heureuse de pouvoir sentir le vent sur mon visage.

- _Tu ne devrais pas sortir seule le soir, comme ça ! C'est dangereux et on ne sait pas c'est qui que tu pourrais croiser, _me chicana silencieusement Leyna.

- Je m'en vais chez Edward, lui annonçai-je à voix haute.

_- Pourquoi ? _s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, _qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas ? _

J'y réfléchis un moment. Que voulais-je aller faire chez les Cullen ? J'avais seulement l'intention d'aller me cacher dans les bras de mon petit ami, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans, lui demandai-je vexée, ignorant le regard bizarre des passants.

Tandis que je guettais sa réponse, je montai dans ma voiture, appréciant le son du moteur avec un petit sourire. J'attachai ma ceinture avant d'ouvrir une fenêtre, savourant la sensation de fraicheur qui me parcourut.

- _Je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée, vous deux... il t'a dit des choses très chiantes l'autre jour ! Tu devrais tellement lui en vouloir plus que ça !_

_- _T'es marrante, toi ! m'écriai-je sans humeur, un jour tu me harcèle d'aller lui parler, et l'autre tu me gueule à cause que je veux me rapprocher de lui ?

La reste du voyage ce fit en silence, mis à part mon CD de Three Days Grace qui jouait silencieusement dans ma voiture. Je pus me perdre facilement dans leurs chansons. Je remercie intérieurement Alice de m'avoir donné les directions de sa maison. Après une demi-heure de conduite, j'aperçus une villa magnifique et j'eus le souffle coupé en la voyant. Il vivait _là. _Dans cette maison immense. Finalement, peut-être que je ferais mieux de retourner chez moi. D'un geste nerveux, je tapotai mon bandage pathétique.

_- T'as fait le chemin jusqu'ici, t'as pas voulu m'écouter, tu te débrouille, _marmonna ma conscience.

- Okay, Leyna... j'y vais, j'ai compris, murmurai-je d'une petite voix.

Je n'oubliai pas de barrer mon bébé avant de sortir et je tressaillis en voyant le monstre qu'était sa demeure. Elle était si... imposante. Je m'approchai tranquillement et m'arrêtai devant la porte avec un sentiment d'insécurité. Je n'étais pas à l'aise pendant que je toquais. J'eus envie de m'enfuir en courant. Mais ça aurait été quelque peu immature, vous ne trouvez pas ? Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et plaquai un sourire sur mon visage. N'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'il était forcé. J'attendis quelques secondes mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Je tendis l'oreille contre la porte en essayant de percevoir le moindre son.

J'entendis d'abord une voix étouffée, comme si quelque chose était placé devant la bouche de la personne qui tentait de parler.

Mon sourire forcé disparut.

J'écoutai plus attentivement, sentant mes mains devenir moites.

- Chut, Aly chérie. Tout va bien, pourquoi panique-tu comme ça ? parla une voix masculine aux tons cruels.

- Mhmmph !

J'entendis du mouvements suivit d'un plus gros bruit qui me fis sursauter. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de se faire plaquer contre un mur.

L'homme reprit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit Alice ! N'ouvre pas la bouche, je sais que tu as l'intention de crier ! C'est la seule chose que tu sais faire !

Je pouvais entendre respirer de façon irrégulière. Et c'est après m'être concentrée davantage que je compris que c'était moi. Je paniquais. Je voulais partir sans laisser de trace mais je ne voulais pas laisser... Alice, seule avec cet homme. J'élevai le bras encore une fois et tapai à la porte. Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté et je retins ma respiration, redoutant la confrontation.

- _Ton sourire, _chuchota Leyna d'une voix urgente_, ton sourire !_

J'obligeai mes lèvres à s'étirer, histoire de faire croire que je n'avais pas tout entendu leur petite conversation... privée. Des pas se rapprochèrent et je sentis mes jambes trembler, jusqu'à ce que je vois une ombre se dessiner sous la porte, prouvant que quelqu'un était caché de l'autre côté. L'air resta coincée dans ma gorge pendant une fraction de seconde, encore plus quand je vis la poignée tourner d'une lenteur presque exagérée. Quand cela fut fait, c'était le temps de connaître la vérité.

Qui était cet personne ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme assez grand. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, pas très longs. Il avait l'air d'être assez musclé, mais pas trop. Il devait être dans le début de la quarantaine mais il était tout de même beau. Mais ce qui me choqua fut ses yeux. Ils étaient verts émeraudes. Et dès que je les vu, je ressentis la sensation que je pourrais m'y perdre pendant des heures. Ses prunelles étaient magnifiques. Ses lèvres arboraient un sourire, et j'eus envie de vomir, ressentant à quel point le sien aussi était forcé. Nos yeux se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, et nous pensâmes à la même chose. Nous étions mauvais comédiens. D'une synchronisation presque étonnante, nous cessâmes de sourire. Il me scruta du regard, me détaillant de la tête au pied. Plus loin dans la maison, j'entendis un petit gémissement et mes yeux s'arrondirent. Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent mais il me dévoila ses dents une nouvelle fois. Je restai neutre.

- Bonsoir Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

L'air me manqua. D'où connaissait-il mon nom ? Et pourquoi agissait-il comme si on était des amis de longue date ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je regrettai soudainement de ne pas avoir écouté Leyna quand elle m'avait dit d'en vouloir à Edward. Il le méritait peut-être, finalement. Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un lâcha une autre plainte. Levant brusquement la tête, je tentai de regarder par dessus l'épaule de cet inconnu. Mais il se déplaça pour me cacher la vue.

- Bella... qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant longuement.

Sentant que je n'avancerais à rien sans lui parler, j'élevai la voix.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi connaissez-vous mon nom ? le questionnai-je.

- J'ai mes sources, me répondit-il avec un sourire joyeux.

Je l'aurais bien étripé en cet instant. Avec plaisir et sans remord.

- Qui êtes-_vous_ ? lui répétai-je d'une voix froide en articulant bien chaque mot, et où est _Alice_.

Une étincelle dangereuse apparut dans ses prunelles et il comprit enfin que j'avais tout entendu. Et il cessa de jouer. Le pauvre sourire qui étirait ses lèvres disparut. Une de ses main forma un poing tandis que l'autre serra la poignée avec force. Il plissa les yeux et me regarda durement. Le changement était évident dans sa posture. Il était dangereux. Dans quelle merde est-ce que je m'étais _encore _embarqué ?

- Alice désire fêter mon retour en famille et nous attendons Edward. Alors si tu pouvais, _s'il te plait_, t'en aller Bella, ce serait sympa. De toute façon... ton tour viendra, l'entendis-je chuchoter pour lui même.

Je ne voulais pas laisser cette phrase m'atteindre, alors je m'empressai de poser une autre question.

- Et où est Edward ?

Arrive vite, Edward, pensai-je intérieurement.

- Il est partie chez une amie, je crois... Rosalie ? Ça te dis quelque chose ?

Une petite colère s'éprit de moi mais elle n'était pas comparable à la crainte que me procurait cet homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez à ma question ! criai-je.

Cela eut l'air de le frustrer. Il attrapa ma main blessée et la serra très fort. Un petit cri de surprise mélangé à la douleur quitta ma gorge. Mais il continua de presser et je sentis la plaie se rouvrir et un liquide chaud couler sur ma paume. Quelques larmes quittèrent le coin de mes yeux et après quelque secondes de souffrance, il relâcha sa prise sur mes doigts d'un geste brusque. Je regardai ma blessure et grimaçai à la vue de sang. Je levai les yeux vers cet homme, et me fâcha. N'allait-il pas me répondre !

- Bella !

Alice. Je me redressai un coup, cherchant un moyen de passer. L'homme se retourna vivement, sûrement pour punir mon amie. Il fit quelque pas dans la maison et sur un coup de tête, je l'empêchai d'avancer davantage. Je courus vers lui et lui poussai dans le dos de toute mes forces, m'assurant de prendre contact violemment avec lui, histoire de le faire perdre équilibre. Cela marcha pendant un moment mais il se retourna vivement et me poussa contre le mur le plus proche, me coupant la respiration. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de si Alice allait bien et je ne voulais pas que son cas empire. Alors je me donnai une poussée avec mes bras et revins à la charge en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Surprit, il trébucha contre une petite table qui était dans l'entré. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin, et malgré le fait que cette villa soit énorme, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'espace. Il était accroupit, les mains au sol, et j'en profitai pour lui donnai un coup de pied sur la jambe, mais ce ne fut pas pratique. Il m'attrapa la cheville et la panique me fit tirer très fort. Sans résultat. Il raffermit sa prise et je tentai de lui donner un coup sur la tête mais il attrapa aussi mon poignet.

- Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait aussi facile, petite Bella ? Mais c'est que tu es naïve...

J'allais répliquer mais me stoppai net lorsque je vis qui était derrière. Alice était là, une coupure le long de la joue ainsi que sur le bras. Elle avait le visage pâle et l'air prête a éclater en sanglot. Elle me fit signe de garder silence et je lui fis comprendre que j'avais compris avec un regard. Mais je fis des gros yeux lorsque je vis ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Une batte de baseball. J'aurais pu rire de la situation s'il ne tenait pas ma cheville aussi fermement.

- Alors, on fait moins la maligne, cette fois ! se venta-t-il en commençant à se relever, ma cheville toujours dans sa main.

Le mouvement me fis bien sûr perdre l'équilibre et je commençai à me balancer sur mon pied gauche pour ne pas tomber. Mais c'était difficile. Et puis Alice s'interposa. Je l'a vis étirer ses deux bras vers l'arrière, se donnant un élan et elle fit fracasser l'objet contre la tête de l'agresseur. Il lâcha immédiatement mon pied et une plainte sortit de sa gorge. Mais lorsque nous remarquâmes qu'il avait toujours les yeux ouverts, Alice se déplaça rapidement de mon côté. Il avait l'air d'être étourdie mais n'avait pas perdu conscience, ce qui me fit craindre la suite.

- C'est qui ? lui demandai-je d'une voix aigus et craintive.

Elle soupira, épuisée et avec un sanglot dans la voix me répondit.

- C'est mon père, souffla-t-elle, une main dans les cheveux.

Je jetai un autre coup d'oeil vers cette chose qui lui servait de père et pus observer qu'il était en train de se lever. D'un geste nerveux, je dégageai des mèches brunes qui trainaient devant mon visage.

Ma main pleine de sang effleura mon visage.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle, complètement désespérée, il a un couteau dans ses poches ! Il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir.

J'observai avec inquiétude les coupures qu'il lui avait infligé. Son propre père. Dans quel monde de fou vivons-nous ?

- Okay... écoute ce qu'on va faire, murmurai-je près de son oreille pour pas qu'il nous entende, on va foncer dessus en même temps, d'accord ? Et on va le plaquer contre le mur. Quand on sera rendu là, je vais tenter de faire cogner sa tête contre le mur pour l'assommer davantage. Tu as bien compris ?

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? me demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude visible sur ses traits.

- Tu l'as déjà frappé avec une batte de baseball... ces coups devraient être suffisant pour le faire tomber dans l'inconscience un moment, la rassurai-je, mais je n'étais même pas sûre de mon propre plan.

Prenant de grandes inspirations, nous le fixâmes sans le lâcher des yeux. Quand il fut debout, je remarquai qu'il n'était pas solide sur ses pieds. Parfait.

- À trois, chuchotai-je.

Elle acquiesça, le regard sur son père.

- Un, comptai-je.

- Deux, continua-t-elle.

- Trois ! criâmes en même temps Alice et moi tout en s'élançant, les mains devant nous.

Les paumes contre son torse, nous poussâmes de toute nos force. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, trop étourdit pour protester. Nous pûmes le plaquer assez facilement contre le mur le plus proche. Comme il avait fait avec moi tout à l'heure, ainsi qu'avec Alice, je crois. Il tenta de se défendre en nous poussant mais mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux et je remarquai une ressemblance avec Edward, ce qui m'attrista. La soeur de mon petit ami le tenait toujours contre le mur. Je tirai ses cheveux, attirant sa tête vers l'arrière avant de la remmener et de la cogner de toute mes forces contre le mur. L'impact fut bruyant. Son corps devint mou et Alice le lâcha puisqu'il était lourd. Son père s'écroula sur le sol, et ce fus comme si une bombe venait d'être larguée.

Alice glissa à son tour sur le plancher, l'air terrorisée.

Mes jambes tremblèrent et j'eus envie d'une seule chose, me rouler en boule et dormir.

J'étais venue ici pour apprendre à connaître un peu mieux mon petit ami, et je finis la soirée en assommant son père.

Nous entendîmes la porte d'entré se fermer... j'avais été trop pressée à attaquer ce malade pour le faire.

- Alice ? interpella la voix de son frère, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Il n'aurait pas pu arriver plutôt, lui...

J'avalai de travers et sentis mes genoux me lâcher, je m'écroulai au sol. J'étais vidée d'énergie. Alice me regarda avec un regard désolée.

- Dans la cuisine, Edward ! se manifesta sa soeur.

Ce dernier arriva en courant dans la pièce et se figea sur le seuil de la porte. Son regard se promena d'abord vers le corps immobile de son père étendu sur le sol, ensuite il se déplaça sur Alice et ses blessures au visages et au bras. Finalement, moi. Il me regarda avec interrogation ainsi qu'avec air effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, Aly ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Elle renifla et répondit d'une voix enrouée.

- Je faisais à manger et- et j'ai ressentie une main sur mon épaule, alors je- je me suis retournée et il était là, à- à me sourire, sanglota-t-elle et il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras tendrement, il a commencer à me faire mal et- et...

De manière affectueuse, Edward caressa gentiment les cheveux d'Alice tout en collant la joue de sa soeur contre son torse. La gardant contre lui, il tourna la tête dans ma direction.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi es-tu là ? souffla-t-il en me regardant, peiné.

Un soupire m'échappa et ma main me fit souffrir. Il l'avait serré tellement fort que je me demande s'il ne l'avait pas cassée. Je levai le menton et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- J'étais venue pour te voir... je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble, commençai-je et la culpabilité se lut sur son visage. J'ai cogné mais personne n'a répondu alors j'ai collé mon oreille contre la porte... histoire d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Ton père n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil, dis-je avec un rire sans humeur. Bref, on a parlé un peu et Alice m'a appelé, je me suis battue un peu avec ton père et ta soeur est arrivée peu après. Et putain de merde qu'il est endurant, grognai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à la batte de baseball. On s'est mises d'accord sur un plan et on s'est arrangé pour cogner sa tête contre le mur. Ça a marcher, il a perdu conscience, finis-je.

Il marmonna quelque chose avant d'ouvrir grand les bras.

Je compris le message et me levai lentement, m'approchai d'eux et me mis à genoux devant la petite famille.

Comme Alice, mes bras s'enlacèrent autour du dos d'Edward. Je nichai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, me sentant en sécurité dans l'étau de ses bras.

Je ne sais pas comment on a fait pour être toutes les deux dans ses bras en même temps, mais cette position me satisfaisait.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Alice et ses lèvres douces se posèrent ensuite sur mon cou.

- Mes deux femmes, murmura Edward.

* * *

**Le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit de ma VIE !  
Je reviens en force après mon accident ! :D  
J'espère tellement qu'il vous a plut !  
J'ai mit vraiment beaucoup d'effort dans ce passage de la fiction.  
Et j'espère que l'action était au delà de vos espérances !  
Dites-moi tout ! :D**

**Gros bisous,  
Med.  
**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey ! Trop contente de vous faire lire le prochain chapitre de ma fiction ! :)  
Et merci pour tous vos commentaires, les ajouts dans vos favoris, etc... ça me fait énormément plaisir !  
Alors voilà... j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le Chapitre 16. **

**Disclaimer : Twilight appartient a Stephenie Meyer, pas à moi... tristement. Sniff. **

**

* * *

**L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 16

* * *

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce fou est votre _père _?

J'étais consciente qu'Alice me l'avait déjà dit mais ça ne voulait simplement pas rentrer dans ma tête. Ce putain d'enfoiré avait attaquer sa propre _fille _!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tantôt, s'impatienta Alice.

Edward grimaça tout en soignant délicatement les blessures de sa soeur. Pendant ce temps, je faisais les cents pas dans leur _énorme _salle de bain. Alice ne pouvait plus regarder le corps de son père sans se mettre à pleurer alors nous avions décider de tous aller dans la chambre de bain, histoire de nettoyer les blessures d'Alice. Elle ne pleurait pas de regrets... mais de peur. Et je n'étais pas tranquille. Laisser une menace pareille seule, dans une maison, tandis qu'il est _seulement _inconscient ? Ce n'était que la répétition d'un mauvais film d'horreur. J'ai déjà souhaité que ma vie ne soit qu'un film d'horreur... en ce moment tout ce que je voulais c'était de me réveiller.

- On devrait peut-être aller vérifier, voir s'il est toujours endormi, non ? demandai-je, l'angoisse évidente dans ma voix.

Alice eu un hoquet, se rendant sûrement compte que c'était aussi imprudent de le laisser seul que d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Je remarquai sa lèvre inférieur trembler et je me maudis intérieurement. Avec un soupir, Edward finit son travail avec soin avant de se laver les mains. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure et je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait. Je le vis fixer d'un air absent le sang de sa soeur sur son chandail. Ça devait être un choc... de rentrer et de voir sa soeur dans cet état. Son regard dévia sur moi et il plissa les yeux en voyant ma main. Il la regarda un long moment avant de, enfin, dire quelque chose... mais j'aurais préféré qu'il réponde à ma question.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Sa voix était faible, son regard mélancolique.

- N-non... bégayai-je sous l'intensité de son regard, je me suis faite ça chez moi, mentis-je à moitié.

Il laissa passer et ferma la bouche. Cette bouche que j'aimerais tant voir sourire. Ces lèvres que je désirais embrasser... sans que je ne m'y attende, il fit quelques pas et m'enlaça tendrement tout en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. Surprise par ce geste de tendresse, je ne fis rien au début. Mais lorsque je croisai le petit sourire d'Alice, je serrai Edward de toute mes forces. Ses bras étaient placés autour de mes épaules, de manière à ce que je sois plaqué contre lui. Les miens descendirent jusqu'à sa taille et je fermai les yeux, savourant ce moment. Je l'entendis inspirer bruyamment et sentir mes cheveux avant de resserrer sa prise autour de moi, ne me lâchant pas d'une seule seconde.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre ça, c'est de ma faute.

- Non, tu te trompe, tu ne peux pas culpab-

- Mon père est dangereux, Bella. Tu ne sais pas à quel point, dit-il d'une voix torturée qui me laissait croire qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de terrible.

Je sentis son souffle saccadé dans mon cou et je levai légèrement la tête, voulant savoir quelle était son expression à ce moment précis.

J'en eu le souffle coupé.

Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Son menton tremblait et je pris conscience de tout le courage dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Il empoigna sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, mordant dans celle-ci avec force, ne souhaitant pas que sa douleur ne se fasse entendre. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, je pus confirmer qu'il avait transpercer sa peau. Une goûte de sang coulait très lentement de sa bouche et instinctivement, je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avant que la minuscule goûte ne coule. Ma langue rencontra la sienne, désespérée de faire disparaitre la souffrance que son coeur ressentait. Il soupira dans ma bouche, sa peur et son mal se propagea en moi je ressentis sa détresse. Je la vivais avec lui. Ma main en bonne état vint entourer sa nuque tandis que l'autre tenait fermement son chandail. Nous nous éloignâmes un moment, tentant de respirer autre chose que l'odeur de l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui, chuchotai-je d'une voix tremblante, et tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'a pas à souffrir dans ton coin.

Je laissai mes doigts caresser sa joue et il ferma les yeux lentement, l'air d'être dénué d'énergie. Il prit ma main et déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de ma paume avant de se retourner vers... Alice. Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Sentant le rouge me monter au joues, je me cachai un peu derrière Edward. Sa soeur souriait tristement en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

- Il faudrait peut-être... appeler la police, proposa-t-elle, incertaine.

Merde. Leur père. Chris Cullen. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous en haut ?

Nous nous regardâmes avec frayeur, pensant tous à la même chose.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que tous les trois, nous dévalâmes les escaliers et nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller à la cuisine.

- _Un putain de film d'horreur ! _s'époumona Leyna.

- Merde, souffla Edward à peine audible, merde... MERDE ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Alice tandis que moi, je me retenais pour ne pas blesser ma main davantage et de cogner dans le mur.

Je devais contrôler mes impulse...

- Putain de merde ! Bordel, je l'avais dit qu'il fallait le surveiller... mais vous ne m'avez pas écouter ! Et vous voyez dans quelle merde dégueulasse qu'on est ?

Au minimum, s'entend...

- Oh toi ferme-là ! perdit son calme Alice, arrête de nous faire chier en criant comme ça, c'est pas _ton _putain de père qui t'as blesser avec une putain de lame !

- Il en avait peut-être assez de t'entendre parler ! Si c'est le cas, je le comprends _parfaitement _! me défendis-je méchamment.

On était tous en train de perdre les pédales avec cette histoire.

- Et moi je comprends pourquoi Rosalie t'aime pas ! T'es qu'une pute qui fait chier le monde ! Je vois pas ce que Edward te trouve !

- Okay, c'est bon, fermez vos putain de gueules ! cria la personne en question d'une voix froide.

Mais j'en avais juste assez. Il n'y avait pas qu'une personne qui voulait me faire du mal, mais deux.

- Non ! En parlant de Hale, qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez elle ? Tu me trompe avec cette barbie ?

- J'étais allez voir Jasper ! Dit moi pas que t'es une de ces connes possessives qui nous empêche d'aller voir un pote ? Si c'est le cas je vois pas ce que je fais avec une pétasse comme toi !

Je ne trouvai que répliquer, j'étais bouche bée. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir la mâchoire d'Alice toucher le sol. Pendant ce temps, Edward tremblait de... rage ? Je ne savais plus trop. Ses mains formaient deux poings qui étaient fermement collés de chaque côté de son corps. Ses yeux étaient... noirs. J'en frissonnai.

Je n'avais plus de force. Je voulais juste dormir. J'ouvris tranquillement les yeux et fus prise d'étourdissements. La tête me tourna désagréablement et je perdis pied. Je me collai au mur pour ne pas m'écrouler. Je me fis glisser lentement jusqu'au sol et je passai mes mains sur mon visage... j'étais tellement épuisée. Une boule se forma dans le creux de ma gorge et je fis comme Edward tout à l'heure. Je me mordis la lèvre tellement fort que je sentis le goût acide du sang dans ma bouche. Ce qui me peina fut de constater qu'Edward ne vint pas m'embrasser... comme je l'avais fait pour lui. Lourdes de fatigues, mes paupières se fermèrent doucement.

Et je dormis.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais plus sur le plancher de la cuisine. J'étais confortablement placée sur un matelas. J'ouvris les yeux tranquillement et mon regard rencontra du blanc. Le plafond était blanc. La sensation fut quelque peu désagréable... cela ma faisait penser à un hôpital. Mais le lit était trop confortable pour être un lit d'hôpital, alors je relaxai légèrement. Laissant mon regard méfiant se balader à travers la pièce... je me rendis compte que c'était une chambre. De gars, à première vue. Il y avait une énorme bibliothèque avec des collections de livres incroyables. Pareille avec des centaines de CD. Je fus émerveillée par ceux-ci. Mais je ne me levai pas pour aller les regarder. J'aperçus un petit journal sur la table de chevet, près du lit. Curieuse, je le pris et passai ma main dessus pour enlever une couche de poussière qui reposait sur la couverture noire.

Je l'ouvris...

_Cher Journal,_

_D'habitude... je me sens stupide à chaque fois que j'écris cette phrase. Mais aujourd'hui... je m'en fou.  
_

_J'ai juste envie... besoin d'écrire ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser. _

_Quand je respire... c'est douloureux. Parce que je sais que moi je peux le faire mais que ma mère non.  
_

_Elle ne peut plus parler, sourire... aimer. Et ça me donner envie de crier. Mais je ne veux surtout pas pleurer._

_Car pleurer est pour les faibles, non ? C'est ce qu'on m'a déjà dit... et malgré la haine que m'aspire cette personne, je ne peux m'empêcher de le croire._

_Quand je ferme les yeux, je ressens comme un malaise. Parce qu'à chaque fois je revois son regard tourné vers moi. Et je peux comprendre les mots qu'exprimaient ses prunelles._

_Si elle avait pu parler, si elle n'avait pas été aussi faible à ce moment... je sais qu'elle m'aurait chuchoté un « Je t'aime » . _

_Je voudrais tellement entendre ses mots sortirent de sa bouche une dernière fois... juste une. Histoire de ne pas oublier sa voix. _

_Je ne pardonnerai jamais Chris Cullen._

_Je n'oublierai jamais._

_Je t'aime maman._

_Edward._

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Edward souffrait énormément mais il ne demandais pas d'aide. Il ne voulait même plus pleurer, bon dieu ! Et de penser que la personne qui lui a affliger autant de mal m'a toucher tout à l'heure me répugne au plus au point. Ne pouvant en lire davantage, je fermai le journal et le remis à sa place, sur la table. Je me sentais présentement coupable d'avoir lu quelque chose d'aussi personnel. J'imagine que je savais a qui appartenait la chambre. En la contemplant plus attentivement, je pouvais en conclure que ça lui ressemblait. Elle était à son image. Simple mais magnifique.

À l'aide du dessus de ma main, j'essuyai la larme traitresse qui avait couler.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur...

- _Rosalie ? _

_- _Salut, Bella... dit-elle d'une voix assez gentille, ce qui ne surprit.

Méfiante, je la menaçai du regard.

- Si t'es venue pour me faire chier, tu peux très bien t'en aller tout de suite.

Elle secoua gentiment la tête.

- Non, en fait... je suis venue te voir pour t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas... aimable, avec toi.

Je plissai les yeux.

- Pourquoi t'es chez les Cullen ?

- C'était prévu qu'on vienne, ce soir. Moi, Emmett et mon frère... on était supposé écouter des films mais quand on est arrivés, tu étais couchée sur le sol de la cuisine, Alice pleurait et Edward ne savait plus où se mettre. Je te jure, Alice était hystérique et n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point elle s'en voulait, qu'elle t'avait dit des choses horribles. Elle est même allée foutre une claque à son frère. On peut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Jasper a réagit en premier et il est allé voir Alice, il lui a demandé ce qui c'est passé ici, pourquoi la maison était en mauvais état. Et elle nous a tout raconté...

Je soupirai.

- Edward a vraiment été con... dit-elle.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire.

- Tu remonte dans mon estime, toi.

Elle rigola un petit peu avant de soupirer et de s'installer sur le lit à côté de moi. Elle me regarda un moment avec tristesse.

- Par où commencer ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi me déteste-tu ? la questionnai-je en couinant, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait.

Elle fit tourner une de ses mèches blondes à l'aide de son doigt et je remarquai son regard se perdre dans le vide pendant un moment.

- C'est que tu me faisais penser à moi, il y a quelques années. À toujours marcher la tête basse, un air torturé au visage. T'as l'impression que tout est de ta faute, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas _tout_ ce qui t'es arrivé, mais j'ai l'impression d'en connaître une partie. Et si c'est le cas... tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à me comprendre. Mais Bella, tu dois comprendre que je ne te détestais pas... je me protège seulement. Je m'inquiétais pour Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur toi ? Rien du tout. Et la dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance a quelqu'un que je ne connaissais à peine... je l'ai regretté. La confiance n'est pas quelque chose que l'on donne facilement, j'ai eu besoin de faire des erreurs pour le comprendre.

Elle inspira profondément et son regard devint mélancolique.

- Je n'avais que 15 ans, _commença-t-elle,_ et il en avait 17. Tu sais, j'étais le genre de fille a aimer l'attention... je crois que je le suis encore. Mais à cet âge là, j'étais toute excitée à l'idée qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi. Alors quand le gars le plus populaire du lycée m'a parlé pour la première fois... Royce King. Il était vraiment beau et toutes les filles étaient jalouses de moi. Et j'adorais ça, _dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste._ Jasper ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il a dit que Royce n'avait pas une bonne réputation et qu'il n'était pas... un parfait gentlemen avec les filles. Mais têtue comme j'étais, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Un soir il m'a invitée au restaurent. C'était parfait. Un beau dîné en amoureux, je n'aurais pas pu rêver de mieux. Mais tout c'est écroulé quand il a voulu me présenter à ses amis. Il m'a emmener dans une ruelle sombre... et je lui ai demander pourquoi ses amis restaient là. Il m'a répondue qu'ils aimaient cet endroit... qu'ils s'amusaient bien ici.Ils ont commencé à me toucher...

**FLASHBACK**

- _Non, arrête Drake. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça._

_Ses baisers pressants dans mon cou me rendaient inconfortable. Ses mains se promenaient sur mon ventre et j'eus le besoin de le repousser. _

_- Si on ne te presse pas un peu, tu ne seras jamais prête, mon amour. Je le fais pour toi. Pour nous. Laisse-toi aller. _

_Je me tortillai sous lui, tentant sans succès de me libérer de son emprise. _

_- Drake je... non. Arrête s'il te plait, murmurai-je en plaquant mes mains contre son torse pour le faire reculer._

_Mais ça ne changea rien._

_- Tu n'as qu'à ressentir, Bella. Oublie tout, sauf moi, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser. _

_Ses mains montèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine et je me débattis plus vivement. _

_- Arrête, criai-je. Je ne veux pas, arrête ! _

_Il s'étendit sur moi et je manquai de souffle sous son poids._

_- Chut... tout ira bien, ma belle. _

_La panique circulait dans mes veines et je réussis à former un cris qui résonna dans la maison vide._

_Mais je ne sus l'arrêter._

_Et personne ne vint m'aider._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**- **On m'a retrouvée dans la ruelle, sanglota-t-elle. Ce soir là j'ai tout perdu. Mais j'ai perdu une chose en particulier, et l'autre jour dans la cafétéria, tu m'as attaquée sur un point faible. Tu ne te rappelle pas ?

_- Alors ce que tu me dis, c'est que je dois devenir une garce professionnelle pour me faire respecter, c'est ça ? Que je dois mettre des talons hauts et me déhancher pour pouvoir coucher avec un gars ? Toi aussi, Hale, il y a des choses que tu dois apprendre dans la vie. Des fois, t'as pas l'impression d'être apprécié juste à cause de ton argent ou de ton beau cul ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si un jour Emmett disait qu'il ne veut plus de toi, qu'il a trouver une fille avec des plus beaux yeux que les tiens ? Ça prouverait à quel point **tu** n'est pas respecté et qu'il ne t'aime pas pour toi, mais ton corps. Comment te sentirais-tu cette fois que tu serais inférieure à **une** personne ? Parce que moi, j'en ai vraiment assez de te voir mener le lycée du bout de tes doigts ! Ouvre-toi les yeux, Hale ! À quoi ça te sert de me pousser et de me dire que je suis de la merde ? Où est passé ta dignité, putain ?_

_- _Il est là le problème, dit-elle avec un rire tremblant, j'en ai plus de dignité. Je l'ai perdu et je ne l'ai plus jamais retrouvée.

Sentant la bile me monter à la gorge, je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Je l'aimais tellement, me confiai-je, je l'aimais à en mourir et il m'a quand même infliger ça. Je lui faisais confiance, murmurai-je en la regardant.

- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, avoua-t-elle, et lui il m'a prit la seule chose que je ne voulais pas lui donner.

On se regarda, ses prunelles bleues dans mes yeux bruns, et nous nous comprîmes. On était pareille.

_Rose _reprit la parole.

- Alors tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi je me méfiais de toi ? Edward ne connaissait rien de toi et je me disais que tu était peut-être dangereuse. C'est ma conscience un peu folle qui me fait penser comme ça, je crois. J'ai appris à faire attention à qui je parle. À faire confiance aux bonnes personnes. Edward m'a aidé à remonter la pente. C'est pour ça qu'on est aussi proches mais surtout parce que... c'est lui qui m'a retrouvée, brisée dans cette ruelle.

Je me sentis soudainement stupide d'avoir douté de lui.

- Je sais à quoi tu pense... ne sois pas désolée. J'aurais réagit pareille si tu étais trop proche avec Emmett.

Nous nous jetâmes un coup d'oeil entendu.

- Merci de... m'avoir parlé, fis-je, soudainement gênée.

- De rien et dit toi que... si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là. Il ne faut pas que tu garde ça en toi... ça ne fait qu'empirer. Mais tu devrais bien t'en sortir, tu as Edward.

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant que je lui rendis.

- Ok, soufflai-je en m'essuyant les yeux, on va rejoindre les autres en bas ?

Elle fit pareille en acquiesça silencieusement et me fit signe d'aller en premier.

Je me levai et ouvris la porte, sortant de cet chambre où tant de secrets venaient d'être révélés.

Je descendis les marches tranquillement et sentis Rosalie me suivre derrière.

Arrivés au salon, je me figeai un peu. Tout le monde était là, Edward, Alice, Emmett et Jasper. Je les regardai tous un après l'autre, ne sachant trop que dire. Je remarquai qu'Edward me regardait mais pas le visage, plus bas. Je baissai le regard et compris qu'il fixait ma main. Il s'approcha de moi et me fis un sourire gêné, j'imagine qu'il s'en voulait pour ses paroles qu'il avait dit.

- Hum... tu viens, on va aller soigner ça à la cuisine, me dit-il d'une voix inconfortable.

- Ne faites rien sur les comptoirs, surtout ! nous avertit Emmett et je lui tirai la langue ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Elle fait preuve d'une telle maturité, rigola Jasper et je sentis un sourire naître sur mes lèvres.

Je me sentais bien avec eux. À l'aise.

Je croisai le visage remplit de remord d'Alice et lui fis signe avec mon pouce qu'on était ok. Elle parut soulagée et se lova dans les bras de son petit ami.

Une main s'empara de la mienne et je levai le regard vers Edward. Il me tira jusqu'à la cuisine en silence. Il me fit assoir sur une chaise et lorsque cela fut fait, il se mit au travail, soignant ma misérable main. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'adressa enfin la parole.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'était le choc et on était tout à cran alors j'ai juste explosé. Je ne pensais aucune des méchancetés que je t'ai dit.

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment et le regardai appliquer un bandage autour de ma main. Il était très doux dans ses gestes et il était mignon avec cet air de concentration. Lorsqu'il eu fini, je mis une main sur sa joue et il ferma les paupières, baissant ses gardes. Sa propre main vint se poser sur la mienne et il ouvra les yeux.

- Tu me pardonne ? chuchota-t-il.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, lui avouai-je.

Il me sourit tendrement et son visage s'approcha tranquillement du mien.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, l'air d'être en conflit contre lui même.

Et finalement, ses lèvres se firent douces contre les miennes.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour l'instant.

Mais tout ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**J'ai mal au doigts après avoir écrit cet long chapitre. :)  
Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que ça en a valut le coup et que vous avez aimé.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... les FlashBack vous ont plut ?  
Vous ne trouvez pas que leur chicane était assez intense ? :)  
Et les explications de Rosalie ? Au delà de vos expériences ?**

**Écrire un commentaire ne prend que quelques secondes de votre temps... pensez-y. :)**

**Merci de me lire !**

**Med.  
**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey toi ! :)  
Ça va ?  
Je suis terriblement désolée du retard. :( En plus je n'ai pas d'excuses valables à vous donner, j'ai simplement été débordée. :O  
Alors voilà... le chapitre 17.  
**

**Disclaimer : Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 17

* * *

- Pas important... non plus... de la merde... ma paye... voilà pour toi ! s'exclama Charlie en me tendant une enveloppe.

Toute excitée, je sautai carrément sur le morceau de papier.

- Eh ben putain ! m'écriai-je, j'ai 17 ans et je reçois ENFIN ma première _vraie_ lettre !

Je m'empressai d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, une joie remplie de stupidité étirant mes lèvres.

- Surveille ton langage, Bella !

- Oh allez, papa ! Tu viens juste de dire "merde" ! C'est de l'injustice... t'étais au courant, pas vrai ? Mais bien sûr que tu l'es, m'esclaffai-je, t'es le Chef de police. Alors donne le bon exemple... et on verra ensuite !

Il soupira en grattant sa barbe, m'observant d'un oeil exaspéré. Je lui fis un sourire innocent et il leva les yeux au ciel. Quand j'eus enfin réussi d'ouvrir cette chose, je retirai la lettre qui était à l'intérieur et la dépliai avec douceur.

_Cher Bella, _

_Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues.  
Lorsque je me suis réveillée du coma, il y avait ce mec à mon chevet.  
Cheveux noirs, grand... charmant, tu vois de qui je parle ? Blake Alexander, qui d'autre !  
Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait ici et au lieu de me répondre, il m'a tendue une enveloppe. _

Je sentie mes yeux s'arrondir et mon coeur rata un battement. Mon père dut s'apercevoir de mon changement d'expression puisqu'il me questionna.

- Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Euh, ouais ! Complètement... totalement... bien ! mentis-je avec un sourire forcé, mais euh... je vais aller lire ça dans ma chambre, si tu veux bien.

Surpris, il me questionna du regard. Il voyait à travers ma façade. Sans qu'il ne m'en donne l'autorisation, je montai à toute vitesse les escaliers.

- Bella !

J'ouvris la porte avec fracas et me jetai sur le lit, le faisant grincer.

_Quand il m'a dit que ça venait de toi, je ne l'ai pas cru.  
Une de mes meilleures amies qui vivait à Forks se préoccupait encore de moi ?_  
_Je lui ai demandé quand est-ce que tu lui as donné la lettre et il a répondu que ça faisait présentement trois jours.  
En effet, comme Blake t'as prévenue, j'étais dans le coma.  
Mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu veules savoir pourquoi... c'est difficile d'en parler.  
Mais si je dois le faire... je préfère que ça soit avec toi.  
Je sais que tu vas m'écouter._

Elle n'avait pas commencer et déjà, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

_J'écoutais un film à la maison. Tu te rappelle, celui qu'on regardait toujours ?  
L'acteur principal est juste trop canon !  
Pendant que je m'extasiais devant le film, quelqu'un est rentré à l'intérieur.  
Pourtant... je ne l'avais pas entendu. Et j'ai paniqué lorsqu'une main s'est plaquée contre ma bouche, m'empêchant de crier.  
J'ai fait ce que n'importe qu'elle personne ferait... une fille s'entend. Je l'ai mordu. Surprit, il m'a lâché un moment.  
_

Elle était... tellement courageuse. Pas comme moi.

_J'ai sentie que c'était une de mes seules chances de m'échapper... je me suis levée et j'ai couru le plus vite possible vers la porte.  
Je l'ai entendue jurer d'où j'étais, et ses pas se sont rapprochés.  
Bien sûr, la chance n'était pas de mon côté.  
J'avais barré la porte et à cause de la nervosité, je n'étais plus capable de la déverrouiller. _

- Merde, soufflai-je.

_Tu sais... ce sentiment quand t'as l'impression que c'est la fin ?  
Que peu importe ce que tu fais, du courage que tu fais preuves... tu ne gagneras pas ?  
Je l'ai ressentie... et c'est la pire chose qui peut arriver. De baisser les bras.  
J'ai ressentie une présence derrière moi. J'ai crier.  
J'ai espérer que les voisins m'entendent..._

Blake m'avait dit que les voisins avaient entendus crier avant d'appeler la police...

_Tout c'est passer si vite. Il a arraché mes vêtements... il m'a forcé à faire des choses.  
Je me suis débattus de mon mieux, mais ça n'avait l'air que de l'amuser davantage.  
J'ai poussé des cris plus puissants, voulant alerté quelqu'un... n'importe qui.  
Il a voulu que je me taise... il m'a poussé violemment et j'ai fait une méchante chute.  
Parce qu'avant de... me violer, il m'avait emmenée en haut, dans ma chambre.  
Il m'a poussée dans les escaliers, Bella ! Les escaliers... c'est comme ça que je suis tombée dans le coma.  
_

_- _L'enfoiré de putain de merdeux de... 

Les escaliers... je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai fermement les yeux avant de continuer ma lecture.

_Mais avant tout ça, il m'a dit de te faire part d'un message.  
Il m'a dit... « Tu diras à Bella que je suis passé. Et que cette fois, je ne suis pas seul. »  
Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Bella ? Est-ce que cet homme t'a fait subir les même chose qu'à moi ?  
Sache que peu importe ce qui est arrivé dans le passé... je ne te compte pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. _

Mes yeux versèrent des larmes, exprimant ce que je ressentais.

_Tu es toujours ma Bella. Celle avec qui j'aime parler de n'importe quoi.  
Celle qui m'a volée mon petit ami à 15 ans et celle à qui j'ai piqué le copain deux mois plus tard._

Je ris à travers mes larmes.

_Mais surtout, tu reste la Bella que j'aime.  
Si jamais l'envie te prend... tu sais qui appeler.  
_

_P.S. : Je crois qu'avec Blake... ça pourrait marcher. Il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je l'adore._

_Bisous,  
Emma. _

- Emma, murmurai-je.

Je me levai doucement de mon lit et allai poser ma lettre sur mon bureau. J'étais réellement heureuse qu'elle m'est répondue, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'aimerais bien la revoir, un jour. Avec un petit sourire, je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas m'en vouloir. Mais je frissonnai en pensant au message que m'avait laissé Drake. Il n'est pas seul ? Soupirant de lassitude, je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas... trébucher. Je m'essuyai les yeux tout en marchant. Je ne l'avais jamais imaginée avec Blake... mais maintenant que j'y pensais, ils feraient un couple merveilleux. J'entrai dans la cuisine et me préparai un bol de céréale sous le regard inquisiteur de mon père.

Je mangeai tranquillement... mal à l'aise d'être observée. Je regardai Charlie pendant une fraction de seconde et je finis par craquer.

- Quwoi ? demandai-je, la bouche pleine.

Il fit l'innocent.

- Oh, non rien.

Je continuai de le fixer en haussant un sourcil et comme moi, il abandonna après quelques secondes qui parurent _sûrement_ interminables.

- Écoute, Bells. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours le meilleur des pères... mais je m'inquiète pour toi... et malgré ce que tu dois pensé, j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais différente quand tu es revenue vivre à Forks. J'ai appelé ta mère quand je l'ai remarqué et, elle m'a simplement dit qu'un soir, tu es arrivée à la maison comme un zombie. Le teint pâle, les yeux rouges, le mascara qui coule... tout était là. Elle a même dit que sur le coût, elle ne t'avait pas reconnue. D'après Renée, tu t'es renfermée sur toi même. Tu es devenue muette pendant des semaines. Elle dit que tu as recommencer à reparler à Blake après quelques jours mais que c'était la seule personne qui pouvait te faire réagir. Ensuite... il y a eu la disparition d'Amélia. Je sais que ça t'a affectée plus que tout. Quand je l'ai apprit... je suis vite venu à Phœnix et ça m'a brisé de te voir dans les bras de Blake, pleurant comme si on t'avait arraché le coeur. Et je remarque tes yeux rouges en ce moment... et je n'ai aucun d'autre choix que de penser que ce n'est pas terminé. J'ai aussi l'impression que tu en sais plus que tu ne laisse entendre.

Que répliquer dans une situation pareille ?

- Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, me rassura-t-il, mais je veux que tu sache que quand tu seras prête, je serai là pour toi, d'accord ?

Je fis oui de la tête, étonnée du chemin qu'avait prit cette conversation.

- Merci papa, murmurai-je et je fis quelque chose que je ne faisais jamais.

J'étreignis mon père.

Il fut d'abord surprit mais accepta avec douceur mon étreinte et il m'enlaça d'un geste tendre.

- Et tu te trompe... tu es parfait comme père.

Il sourit.

...

- Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ? chuchotai-je à Jasper en regardant avec horreur Emmett et Edward danser sur Hit Me Baby One More Time de Britney Spears.

Celui-ci réussit à tourner la tête et j'eus du mal à contenir mon rire en voyant son regard terrifié. Il avait sa guitare avec lui et il grattait quelques cordes mais quand cette _chanson - _si on peut appeler ça comme ça - c'est mise à jouer à la radio, les gars se sont mis à danser comme des malades, sauf Jasper qui est resté calmement assit. Il souffrait présentement d'un nouveau trouble de la vision qui se transforma bientôt en traumatisme.

- Bella... j'ai peur, murmura-t-il et j'éclatai de rire.

- Allez, joue de ta guitare et chante moi quelque chose, histoire que t'oublie ce qui vient de se passer, rigolai-je.

- J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai encore l'image de mes deux amis en train de se déhancher comme des malades. Mes doigts ne veulent plus réagir.

Je regardai une seconde le show qui se présentait devant moi et grimaçai, volant la guitare des mains de Jasper et m'installai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il, surprit.

Je commençai à gratter les cordes doucement, inspirai et souris en chantant les premières lignes sous le regard éberlué de Jasper.

_She eyes me like a pices when I am weak_  
_I've been locked inside your Heart Shaped box for weeks_  
_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_  
_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Hey ! Wait !  
I got a new complaint... _

- ...one more time !

Désespérée, je laissai tomber en redonnant la guitare a un Jasper qui avait encore une fois la bouche grande ouverte.

- Tu... tu viens juste de chanter du Nirvana, bégaya-t-il.

- Ouais, grimaçai-je, j'aime bien Kurt Cobain.

- HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME !

...

- Tu devrais arrêter de mettre ses vieux t-shirt, Bella ! Regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé... ça te ferait comme un gant ! s'exclama Alice, la soeur d'Edward.

Je regardai avec dédain la camisole rose avec un énorme décolleté. Elle était beaucoup trop... voyante. Alice me regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns, tentant sûrement de me faire sa face de chien battu.

Mais ça ne marchait pas avec moi.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Rosalie ? m'écriai-je, une main sur la hanche.

Alice fit une pose pour me regarder, un air calculateur au visage.

- Tu sais... avec un peu de vent dans les cheveux, tu ferais _vraiment_ top-modèle !

Je changeai immédiatement de position, alarmée par sa réplique. Je fronçai les sourcil et avec un sourire diabolique, m'approchai de son lit. Je prit un coussin à toute vitesse et lui lançai à la figure, arrachant un cris de surprise de sa bouche.

- T'as le vent que tu voulais ? lui demandai-je avec un faux sourire aimable.

Offusquée, elle tenta de se recoiffer en dix secondes et elle se retourna dans ma direction, le regard mauvais. Je pensais qu'elle tenterait de se venger, mais au lieu de ça, elle entra dans la chambre de bain.

Haussant les épaules, je m'installai sur son lit en jouant avec une de ses choses qu'elle appelait un foulard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas revenue et mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

Quand je m'endormis, je ne pus la voir entrer dans la chambre, armée d'eye liner...

...

Je me réveillai et me permis d'aller dans la chambre de bain, même si je n'étais pas chez moi.

J'eus un choque en me regardant dans le miroir...

- ALICE !

En crayon noir, elle avait écrit sur mon front ;

**Je m'appelle Rosalie.****  
**

Elle m'avait mit cette camisole durant la nuit.

Finalement... le rose ne me va pas _si _mal.

Mais le noir me va encore mieux.

...

- Non... non... non... putain de merde ! criai-je, pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille ?

- Parce que ça fait partie du jeu, dit-il d'un air diabolique.

- Mais ça fait TROIS fois de suite que tu me coupe la tête ! rétorquai-je en tentant d'oublier la douleur dans mes doigts.

Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, je serais en train de jouer à Halo 3 avec Emmett McCarty ? Sûrement pas moi.

Je me promenai dans le monde virtuel avec mal, sentant que la fin était proche.

Je réussis à rester vivante pendant cinq minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que j'entende pour la énième fois ;

- Vous avez perdu la tête.

...

- Je suis réellement désolé pour l'autre jour, répéta Edward, t'avais pas à connaître un enfoiré comme lui.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sentant la frustration s'éprendre de moi et je finis par éclater en le regardant froidement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois et je te le répète encore ; J'ai. Vu. Pire. Alors ferme-là un peu et oublie ça ! m'énervai-je.

Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser mais j'en avais rien à foutre de ses excuses ! Je voulais juste relaxer, passer du bon temps. Oublier toute cette merde.

Je voulais juste...

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Mon père aurait très bien pu te _tuer _!

... être normale.

_- Tu ne seras jamais normale, ma chérie. Pas temps que je serai là. Haha, tu comprends que c'est un long moment, n'est-ce pas ? _m'agaça Leyna._  
_

- Oui je comprends ! leur criai-je, acide, mais j'en ai assez ! J'ai une vie qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. J'en ai assez de toute cette merde, de tous ces problèmes et de tes excuses ! Tous ce que je veux c'est de m'amuser avec mon petit ami. Est-ce que c'est interdit ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte que pendant toute la putain de semaine, j'ai fait des efforts pour passer du temps avec tes amis, parce que je sais qu'ils sont importants pour toi. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Rien du tout ! Parce que t'es trop préoccupé avec ton père et je peux le comprendre ! Mais t'es tellement centré sur l'idée de t'excuser de tout ce qui n'est pas de ta faute que tu ne vois même pas ce qui se passe devant toi ! Regarde-moi, criai-je avec un sourire sans humour, est-ce que j'ai l'air heureuse ? Est-ce que t'as l'air d'être le seul avec des problèmes ? J'en ai, et j'ai des remords bien plus mérités que les tiens, et j'ai des peines, j'ai des morts sur la conscience et quand même, je te pardonne de m'avoir traitée de salope ! La moindre des choses serait que tu m'écoute deux minutes quand je te demande d'arrêter de demander pardon ! J'en ai rien à faire que Chris Cullen veule me tuer... ce n'est pas le seul. Je sais ce que c'est... je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, me radoucis-je. Quelqu'un qui est supposé t'aimer à blesser ta soeur... t'as fait endurer tellement de souffrance. Mais ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir des remords. C'est à lui. Seulement lui. Pas toi... lui, murmurai-je.

- Lui, répétai-je pour moi même, les sourcils froncés.

Lui ? Pas moi. J'avais beau me le répéter encore et encore... la culpabilité était la seule chose que je ressentais.

- Mais j'arrête pas d'y penser... et c'est dur Bella, l'entendis-je couiner.

- Ouais, mais tu te rends seulement compte que j'en sais plus sur tes amis que sur toi ?

- Putain Bella, souffla Edward en me prenant la main, à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression qu'on se rapproche, on s'engueule deux secondes après.

- Ouais, et à chaque fois que je pense que cette relation n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est comme si on m'arrachait le coeur, me lamentai-je.

Nous soupirâmes tous les deux.

- Depuis quand la vie est-elle aussi compliquée ? chuchota-t-il d'une vois lasse en appuyant son front contre mon épaule.

- J'en sais rien... mais elle a empiré depuis que tu as une place dans mon coeur.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre. :(  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.  
J'ai voulu montrer que Bella se rapproche des autres, qu'elle peut s'amuser malgré la douleur qu'elle ressent, mais que tout de même, tout est compliqué.  
Je trouve qu'à chaque chicane entre Edward & Bella, il y a un rapprochement.  
Comme la déclaration de Bella à la fin, ce n'était pas un " Je t'aime " mais ça s'en rapproche tranquillement. :)**

**Et oh... j'ai une idée pour une deuxième fiction ! :)**

**Allez voir sur mon profile... elle s'appelle ;**

**Écoute mon coeur, il te cri ma douleur. **

**La Prologue est en ligne, dites-moi si je devrais continuer. **

**Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques... reviews ? :D  
**

**Bisous,  
Med.  
**


	20. Chapter 18 Part 1

**Salut salut. :)  
La suite ? Oh que oui !  
Voilà le Chapitre 18, pour vous, mes chères lectrices !**

**P.S. : Dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'information sur le passé de Bella. Vous allez être gâtés. **

**Je me suis dit que c'était de temps de dévoiler la vérité._  
Toute_ la vérité.  
Vous comprenez ? :)  
**

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Vive Stephenie Meyer ! -_-'  
**

**Leyna : Ne t'inquiète pas, Med ! Tu deviendras une aussi grande auteure qu'elle ! :D**

**Aww... on ne discute jamais contre Leyna.  
**

**

* * *

**L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 18  
**Partie 1**

* * *

Un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai _besoin _de savoir.

- Edward, soupirai-je, il n'y a _rien_ à savoir.

Depuis quelques jours, il ne cessait de me harceler pour connaître mon... secret. Et j'essayais de ne pas céder, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Surtout depuis que je sais que sa mère est morte, tuée par son propre père.

- Ah ouais ? C'est rien ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire "_Est-ce que t'as l'air d'être le seul avec des problèmes ? J'en ai, et j'ai des remords bien plus mérités que les tiens, et j'ai des peines, j'ai des morts sur la conscience et quand même, je te pardonne de m'avoir traitée de salope ! La moindre des choses serait que tu m'écoute deux minutes quand je te demande d'arrêter de demander pardon ! J'en ai rien à faire que Chris Cullen veule me tuer... ce n'est pas le seul." _? Putain, je veux juste comprendre. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans la vie de ma petite amie parce qu'elle est... importante pour moi, souffla-t-il.

_- _J'ai juste peur que tu me juge après ça, j'ai peur du regard des autres. Je ne serais pas capable de supporter que... _tu _sois blessé à cause de mon passé.

Il s'approcha d'avantage. De sa main, il caressa gentiment mes cheveux. Je levai le menton pour le regarder et il me fit un petit sourire avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Désespérément, je tentai de me rapprocher de lui en posant une main sur sa nuque, l'autre contre son chandail. Sa langue se batailla avec la mienne et je soupirai d'aise. Le coeur battant, je mordillai sa lèvre inférieur, lui provoquant un grognement qui resta coincé dans sa gorge. Ma main glissa sur son torse et je laissai mon visage glisser dans le creux de son cou. J'ajustai ma respiration aux battement de son coeur. Je laissai mes lèvres effleurer sa peau et soufflai contre sa mâchoire. Son bras qui était autour de moi monta jusqu'à ma joue et il la caressa. Il se retira légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ma respiration saccadée se calma lorsqu'il me sourit tendrement.

- J'ai _besoin _de savoir, Bella.

Je laissai mes mains glisser de mon côté. Mes jambes se replièrent contre ma poitrine et je déposai ma tête sur mes genoux.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai les yeux.

- Hey Bella. Tu crois que tout ce qui nous arrive dans la vie est une partie de notre destin ?

- Euh... j'en sais rien. Je n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête innocemment avant de me répondre.

- Oh, pour rien.

Je la regardai étrangement pendant un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de me concentrer sur ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ça faisait exactement trois mois que Drake et moi sortions ensemble alors je voulais lui offrir un petit cadeau. Pas quelque chose de bien gros, juste un petit quelque chose, histoire de lui montrer que je tenais à notre relation. J'espérais juste que ça lui plaise, malgré sa simplicité. C'était un montage fait à la main avec plein de photos de nous deux, prises après notre rencontre. J'étais en train de finir quelques petits détails lorsque je fus encore une fois interrompu par ma meilleure amie.

- Mais tu crois que même si quelque chose de -_ hésitation -_ triste arrive dans ta vie - _soupir_ - que c'est normal ? Que c'est... ce qui devait se passer ? me demanda-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

Je soupirai tout en la regardant, sentant les roues se mettre à tourner dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, ces derniers temps ? Est-ce que son chien est mort ? Je sais à quel point elle adore Poutine. Ou son chat, peut-être ? Oh non... pas Fromage. Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez deviné... mais ce n'est pas elle qui a nommée ses animaux. Son grand frère s'en est fait un plaisir. Jacob est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de très attachant. Il a de longs cheveux noirs qui lui vont à merveille. Ses yeux sont sombre mais par contre, son sourire illumine ta journée. Il est très grand et assez bien bâtit.

Et sa couleur préférée est le rose.

Eh oui, en effet... Jake est gay.

Un gay super, en passant !

Il est vraiment génial.

Un vrai nounours.

En peluche, bien sûr.

Et avec une manucure.

Mais ça on s'en fou, parce que de un, je ne suis pas homophobe. Et de deux, Jacob est comme un frère pour moi.

Je souris en me rappelant du temps où Jake et moi n'avions que cinq ans. On s'amusait à faire des tartes à la boue mais il m'avait volé un de mes plat alors je m'étais fâchée...

**FLASHBACK**

_Mon doigt toucha son nez. _

_- Hahaha, regarde-toi Jacky ! Tu as de la boue sur le nez ! _

_Je rigolai en le regardant faire une drôle de grimace pour regarder son nez. _

_- Beeelly-boo ! couina-t-il en secouant ses long cheveux._

_On aurait dit une princesse. _

_Pendant que je versais plein de boue dans un des plats que papa nous avait laissé, je ne remarquai pas Jacky s'approcher comme un canard._

_Mais lui ne fait pas coin-coin.  
_

_Ayant finit de préparer une de mes tartes, je me tassai de quelques centimètres sur mes genoux, me plaçant devant la prochaine avec un grand sourire. Je baissai le menton avec enthousiasme mais mon envie de crier "Woopie-doo !" disparut bien vite. _

_- Jac-_

_Non d'un éléphant pas de trompe ! _

_- Tu as osé voler ma tarte ! m'écriai-je en me jetant sur lui. _

_Il tomba sous moi mais ne lâcha pas la tarte. Je plissai les yeux en le maintenant au sol, les mains sur son ventre. Il tenait ce qui m'appartenait devant lui, comme pour se protéger. _

_Mais il oublia un certain détail._

_C'est **moi **qui était sur le dessus._

_Utilisant toute la force que j'avais, j'appuyai sur la tarte._

_J'entendis un "Pwiishh" et tout de suite après... Jacky était disparut sous une couche de boue._

_J'éclatai de rire sur le sol et le gazon me chatouilla le visage alors je rigolai encore plus._

_Je le regardai une dernière fois et lui montrai mes dents en un sourire._

_- Tu ressemble à un cochon ! _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Mon amie ne souriait pas.

Je la détaillai plus attentivement et eut quelque chose au coeur en voyant ces gros cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Que faisait-elle de ses nuits ? Je remarquai avec horreur qu'elle avait énormément maigri. Où étaient passées ses jolies joues quelque peu rondes ? Son teint blanchâtre était en fait translucide, contrastant avec ses cheveux sombres.

Mais ce qui me fit paniquer, ce fut de remarquer que cette lueur de vie éternellement présente dans ses yeux avait disparut.

Tout comme son sourire.

Je perdis le mien assez vite.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Amé ? murmurai-je en m'approchant d'elle, plaçant sa main dans la mienne.

D'un geste dédaigneux, elle se dégagea de mon emprise.

- De toute façon, tu t'en fou. Tu es bien trop occupée avec ton petit ami. Drake par-ci, Drake par-là, m'imita-t-elle, l'amertume présente dans sa froideur.

Choquée par ses insinuations, je restai sans voix un moment.

- Je ne fais pas _que _parler de lui, contrai-je.

Elle eut l'air amusée de ma pauvre tentative de défense.

- Tu te trompe, Bella. Pourquoi es-tu venue chez moi, aujourd'hui ? Pour que je te conseille sur le cadeau que tu as l'intention d'offrir à ton... copain, cracha-t-elle.

Je baissai la tête, sentant la honte m'envahir.

- Tu dois comprendre, Bella ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de Drake Fiends.

Elle dit son nom comme une insulte.

Et j'explosai.

- Je l'aime, d'accord ? Tu devrais être heureuse pour ta meilleure amie ! Pour une fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas sourire en me voyant avec lui ? C'est pas parce que toi, t'as pas de petit ami que tu dois t'acharner sur ceux qui en ont un ! C'est quoi ton problème, merde !

J'inspirai profondément, laissant l'air entrer dans mes poumons.

Mais lorsque mon regard se posa sur Amélia, j'eus l'impression qu'on venait de me donner un coup dans le ventre.

Violemment.

Jamais n'avais-je vu une seule larme ruisseler de ses yeux.

Cette petite perle qui coulait sur sa joue me criait sa douleur.

Mais quel était son secret ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ignorais ?

Pourquoi est-ce que pour la première fois, elle était impuissante devant moi ?

Ses prunelles dénuées d'expression eurent l'air de se perdre au loin avant de reprendre emprise sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Amélia ? Qu'est-ce qui _nous_ arrive ? murmurai-je.

Et la peur éleva la voix.

- Tu dois le quitter, Bella !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Amé ?

- Tu ne voix pas qu'il est dangereux ? cria-t-elle en pleurant.

Je me défendis, ne trouvant autre chose à faire.

- Non, il ne l'est pas !

- Bella, tu ne le connais pas assez bien, il-

- Oh parce que toi oui ? la coupai-je.

- Non mais-

- Non mais rien ! J'aime Drake ! Il m'aime aussi, alors arrête !

- Il va te faire du mal, je le sais, écoute-

- Et pourquoi fais-tu comme si tu savais de quoi tu parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le déteste à ce point ?

- Il... il m'a fait du mal, Bella... tellement mal... sanglota-t-elle.

- Quoi...?

- Il m'a... il m'a... il... m'a violée, pleura-t-elle avec impuissance.

- Non... arrête, je ne te crois pas, murmurai-je en sentant quelque chose d'étrange monter en moi. Le doute ?

- Je... je te le jure, Bella. Quand... quand t'es partie voir Charlie... pendant les vacances, il... il est venu chez nous. Et puis là, il a... il est rentré. Mes parents n'étaient pas là... et puis ses mains ont commencées a... et... je ne pouvais rien faire et... j'étais... impuissante, et j'ai juste... pas pus l'arrêter... je... il..._  
_

Un besoin pressant de vomir monta en moi et je me précipitai dans la chambre de bain. Je me jetai carrément sur la toilette pour vider mon estomac.

Adieux dîner, adieux déjeuner.

Adieux _confiance._

- Bella ? murmura Amélia.

Une tête qui se tourne inconsciemment.

- Bella...? répéta-t-elle.

Un clignement de paupières.

- Dit quelque chose.

Un pas. Deux pas. Un _dernier _pas.

- Tu es toute pâle...

Un gémissement. Une étreinte.

- Bella ? Tu m'inquiète, parle. N'importe quoi.

Deux regards qui se transpercent l'un l'autre.

- Empoisonnée, murmurai-je.

Froncement de sourcil.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est empoisonné ?

Un sourire sans humour.

_- Rien._

- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, Bella. Calme-toi. Dit moi à quoi tu pense.

- Arrachée, crachai-je.

Je la regardai et la poussai contre le mur.

- Arrachée, merde ! lui criai-je au visage.

Et je courus vers la sortie. Je claquai la porte. Amélia cria.

Il l'avait violée ? Non. Jamais il ne ferait ça. Il était si gentil, attentionné.

Parfait.

Peut-être _trop parfait _?

Trois moi, pensai-je.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais devant sa porte. Et on aurait dit qu'elle me larguait. Je vous jure, elle me tirait la langue. Elle me criait des insultes. Pute. Merde. Conne. Elles fusaient. Et je les encaissaient. Et j'avais peur.

Mais surtout... j'appréhendais.

J'élevai le bras, m'apprêtant à cogner. Mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que mon poing n'eut le temps de s'abbatre contre la garce devant moi.

Enfin, qui _était _devant moi.

Car ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux n'était certainement pas une porte.

- Chérie, je ne t'attendais pas ! s'exclama-t-il en me souriant.

J'en forçai un.

- Salut. Je passais dans le coin alors je me suis arrêtée. Ça va, toi ? le questionnai-je en rentrant, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Il me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient acides. Elles me brulèrent.

Ça faisait mal.

Me retirant légèrement, je déglutis péniblement.

Et il s'en rendit compte.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va, mon amour ?

Je sentis l'air me manquer.

J'allai droit au but.

- Hum, est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose à Amélia ? demandai-je d'une voix nerveuse.

Il fronça les sourcils, son front se plissa. Et une lueur dangereuse apparut dans son regard.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ?

Sa voix était un peu plus dure après que j'aie prononcé _son_ nom.

- J'en sais rien, Drake, tu... tu ne ferais rien pour me faire du mal, pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu me cache quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il y a des raisons pour lesquelles je devrais te faire du mal ?

Cette fois, il avait l'air malicieux. Ses yeux bleus étaient plus foncés que d'habitude.

- No-non... bien sûre que non. C'est juste que... elle n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier, tu vois...

- Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de m'aimer, ma belle, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille et je frissonnai, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Mais toi tu m'aime, pas vrai ? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh... je...

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je devrais te faire du mal ? Tu n'es pas certaine de m'aimer ?

Bile. Je la sentis monter dans ma gorge.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, Drake.

Il mena sa main à ma joue. Je tremblai. Ses doigts descendirent vers mon cou. Je tremblai. Il baissa la tête et posa son front sur mon épaule. Ses cheveux bruns me chatouillèrent et encore une fois, je tremblai.

- Tu as froid ? chuchota-t-il.

Je hochai la tête silencieusement. Il me prit la main gentiment et je ne pus m'empêcher de douter. Et si Amé avait inventé tout ça ? C'était possible. Drake était gentil avec moi.

- Vient dans ma chambre, je vais te prêter quelque chose, histoire de te réchauffer, me dit-t-il d'une voix que je ne sus identifier.

Je le laissai me trainer derrière lui. Je fixai son dos, remarquant ses muscles se tendre lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir.

On avait tous les deux un problème avec les portes, je crois.

On entra à l'intérieur et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder sa chambre comme si c'était la première fois.

Elle me semblait moins accueillante, tout d'un coup.

Drake se déplaça jusqu'à son lit et m'invitant d'un geste de la tête.

- Vient... les couvertures sont chaudes, me sourit-il.

Ses yeux bleus m'invitaient à m'approcher de lui. Son regard était intense.

En effet, ses couvertures étaient chaudes. Son bras posé négligemment sur moi était brulant. Sa bouche sur mes lèvres m'enflammait.

Mais ses mains sur mon corps me révulsaient.

Je tentai de le dégager de sur moi, sentant mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Il allait exploser.

Ma gorge était sèche.

Sa main montait tranquillement.

- Non, arrête Drake. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

Ses baisers pressants dans mon cou me rendaient inconfortable. Ses mains se promenaient sur mon ventre et j'eus le besoin de le repousser.

- Si on ne te presse pas un peu, tu ne seras jamais prête, mon amour. Je le fais pour toi. Pour nous. Laisse-toi aller.

Je me tortillai sous lui, tentant sans succès de me libérer de son emprise.

- Drake je... non. Arrête s'il te plait, murmurai-je en plaquant mes mains contre son torse pour le faire reculer.

Mais ça ne changea rien.

- Tu n'as qu'à ressentir, Bella. Oublie tout, sauf moi, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser.

Ses mains montèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine et je me débattis plus vivement.

- Arrête, criai-je. Je ne veux pas, arrête !

Il s'étendit sur moi et je manquai de souffle sous son poids.

- Chut... tout ira bien, ma belle.

La panique circulait dans mes veines et je réussis à former un cris qui résonna dans la maison vide.

Mais je ne sus l'arrêter.

Et personne ne vint m'aider.

Lorsque je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, j'étais engourdie. Mes yeux étaient fermés, ma respiration irrégulière. Je pouvais me rappeler des heures précédentes. Je me sentais faible. Je me sentais utilisée.

Je me sentais salie.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, je me levai précipitamment. Mes jambes étaient molles et avaient du mal à me supporter... mais je me rendis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Et je m'effondrai sur la toilette. Je mis mes mains de chaque côté, sentant que j'allais encore une fois me vider le ventre.

Quelques mèches me cachaient le visage mais je ne fis rien pour les enlever.

Je me levai sur deux jambes tremblantes, marchant jusqu'au miroir.

À partir de maintenant, je détestais mon reflet.

Deux yeux rouges et gonflés me fixaient. Un visage pâle. Des cheveux décoiffés. Je soufflai et des mèchent s'envolèrent doucement avant de revenir se détendre sur moi. Des larmes séchées sur les joues. Un regard sans émotion. Je pouvais voir tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Mais l'intérieur dans tout ça ?

Mon coeur ? Détruit.

Mon innocence ? Arrachée.

Et mon âme ? Empoisonnée.

J'eus soudainement envie de pleurer.

Est-ce que c'était ça, le destin ?

* * *

**Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement contente de ce chapitre et je ne pouvais plus attendre pour vous dévoiler tout ces secrets, même si ce n'est que le début !  
Il y aura un Chapitre 18 Partie 2 :D  
Vous savez... je _devais_ vous dévoiler la vérité.  
Je me sentais comme Bella a garder le secret éternellement !  
Est-ce que ça vous a plut ? :D**

**Oh et s'il vous plait, laissez des reviews.  
J'ai vérifier mes Stats avant de poster ce chapitre et j'ai été assez choquée.  
**

**Il y a 69 personnes qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leur histoires favorites, j'ai 83 abonnés à cette histoire et L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée a été visitée 32 200 fois.  
Et je n'ai que 145 reviews ? :O Je trouve ça dommage. **

**Même si c'est pour me dire un simple "Bonjour" ou un "Merci pour ce chapitre", ça fait tellement plaisir à l'auteure. Et même si c'est négatif ce que vous avez à dire, ce n'est pas grave. Ça m'aidera à m'améliorer. **

**Alors s'il vous plait... laissez votre trace. **

**Histoire que je sache que vous existez. **

**P.S. : Le Chapitre 1 de ma nouvelle fiction "Écoute mon coeur, il te cri ma douleur" est présentement en ligne ! :)**

**Bisous,  
Med.  
**


	21. Chapter 18 Part 2

**Hey tout le monde ! :)  
Là je suis super contente ! Je suis allée à l'hôpital il n'y a pas longtemps et ENFIN, je n'ai plus de béquilles ! :D  
Et pour vous faire part de ma joie, je me suis dit... pourquoi pas un chapitre ? :) **

**Disclaimer : Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer sauf quelques personnages qui sont miens. :)**

**P.S. : Désolée du retard ! :( Mon ordinateur à brisé et j'ai dû la faire réparer.  
**

**

* * *

**L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 18  
**Partie 2 **

**

* * *

**

Son regard me transperçait. Je le sentais comme une lame qui me rentrait dans le coeur. Ses yeux pouvaient voir en moi, au plus profond de mon âme. Le poignard pourrait me trouer de bord en bord de la poitrine. Le couteau déclencherait une trainée abondante de sang. Ses prunelles, elles... provoquaient mes larmes. Elles ruisselaient doucement sur mes joues, chuchotant quelques tristesses à mon coeur. Il me fixait encore et encore, sans dire un mot. Je redoutais le moment où il ouvrirait la bouche. Je ne voulais pas entendre ses mots qui me détruiraient tout entière. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai tomber lourdement sur mon lit avec un soupir. Je passai une main devant mes yeux, essuyant les quelques goûtes qui avaient coulées. Le matelas s'affaissa à côté de moi. Je refusai de parler, craignant que ma voix ne trahisse mes émotions.

Il y eut du mouvement... et une main me toucha.

_Ses mains se promenaient sur mon ventre et j'eus le besoin de le repousser._

Sentant une vague de panique s'éprendre de moi, j'attrapai ses doigts et les plaquai contre son torse. Il emprisonna ma main fermement, m'empêchant de m'échapper.

Je sentis d'autre larmes couler. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je fus choquée de remarquer ses yeux briller de tristesse. Comme si je lui avait fait du mal. Il mena ma paume à sa bouche, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur ma peau.

Et il parla enfin.

- Je ne dirai pas que je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il, car je sais que tu ne veux pas de pitié. Mais je peux t'assurer que je suis avec toi et que je ne ferai _jamais_ rien pour te faire du mal. _Jamais_, répéta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Personne n'avait jamais été aussi sincère avec moi. D'y penser me réchauffa le coeur autant qu'il me le brisa.

- Edward... ? grelottai-je.

J'imagine que le fait de raconter mon histoire me... refroidissait un peu.

Il me caressa tendrement la joue et je me recroquevillai davantage contre lui.

Cherchant sa chaleur.

- Mhm ?

J'avais froid. J'aurais pu être étendue dans la neige durant l'hiver... rien n'était pire que ça. Je sentis ma lèvre inférieur trembler suivi de mon menton. J'entrouvris la bouche, laissant les mots sortir.

- Promet-moi que- que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. Je- je veux que tu me promesse que tu seras toujours là pour moi, même après ce que je vais te- te raconter, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter... je te fais _confiance_. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est important pour moi. Depuis que Dra... qu'_il_, m'a violé, c'est tellement difficile de simplement rester dans la même pièce que quelqu'un. Parce que je me dis à chaque fois, « Est-ce qu'elle connait mon secret ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de moi ? Elle doit être dégoûtée... » Qui voudrait d'une personne comme moi ? Endommagée, salie... répugnante-

- Arrête- non. Je t'en pris... arrête, souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

J'avais été trop préoccupée à m'exprimer que je n'avais pas remarqué les yeux rouges d'Edward. Ainsi que sa mine défaite. Et ses larmes. Et son regard désespéré. Et sa tristesse.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre de cacher derrière tous ces sentiments et je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était.

Je levai tranquillement ma main et du bout des doigts, effleurai sa joue. Elle était humide. Je le sentis tressaillir un moment avant de se caler contre ma paume.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleure ? lui demandai-je d'une voix faible.

J'avais envie de dormir. J'étais fatiguée. Vidée d'énergie.

- Parce que tu pleure aussi, confia-t-il en laissant ses doigts caresser mon front, je ne supporte pas de te voir triste.

Je reniflai, sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge. Une bonne sensation ? Cette fois, _oui._

_- _Depuis quand ? lui demandai-je, curieuse.

Il me fis un sourire et me répondit d'une voix taquine qui me fit du bien à entendre.

- Depuis que tu as une place dans mon coeur.

Il avait répété cette phrase que je lui avais dite. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage et un petit rire sortit de ma bouche.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte qu'Edward Cullen était plus que mon petit ami.

- Okay, écoute-bien. À la fin de cette conversation, tu vas être au courant de mon plus grand secret. Toute la peur, la crainte et toute l'angoisse qui me ronge depuis tout ce temps... il y a des chances que tu la ressente aussi.

- Je m'en fou... je serai là pour toi, me promit-il.

Et c'est avec des battements de coeur rapides que je continuai mon récit.

- _Je craignais ce qui arriverait par la suite. Mais je n'imaginais rien de ce genre..._

**FLASHBACK**

C'est la gorge serrée que je marchais dans la rue. J'avais décidé que la meilleure des choses serait d'aller voir Amélia pour m'excuser... et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. J'avais peur de ce que Amé verrait lorsqu'elle me laisserait entrer à l'intérieur. Est-ce qu'elle apercevrait une âme brisée ? Ou simplement Bella Swan ? Mais seulement... existais-je encore ? J'en doutais. J'étais là... vivante. Mais tellement morte à l'intérieur. C'était comme si on était deux dans mon corps. La Bella vivante et pleine de vie avait envie de prendre le dessus... mais elle était trop épuisée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. L'autre était une flamme éteinte. Même si on tentait de s'approcher d'elle le plus possible, elle ne brûlerait ni rien ni personne. Elle serait la seule blessée. Et ça rendait les choses encore plus démoralisantes.

L'air était frais et le ciel gris me larguait. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il fait un temps de merde à Pheonix ? Rien allait aujourd'hui. La pluie me ruisselait sur le visage, mes vêtements étaient complètement mouillés et j'avais l'impression que à chaque pas maladroits que je faisais, je me rapprochais du mal. De la raison qui me mettait dans cette position... de la personne qui avait fait souffrir quelqu'un que j'aime plus que tout. L'averse était violente mais même ces goûtes ne me faisaient me sentir mieux. Je me sentais sale. Je n'étais rien qu'une putain de fille utilisée. Je ne servais plus à rien.

J'avais été violée.

Ma vue s'embrouilla d'un coup, comme si je venais d'envoyer un message à ma tête. Le haut de mon corps fut soudainement lourd et il pencha vers l'avant. Les jambes de plus en plus molles, je trébuchai et tombai sur le bord du trottoir. Je mis mes mains devant moi, espérant pouvoir amortir ma chute. Je n'avais pourtant pas prévus la douleur qui s'en suivrait. Vive, elle me surprit. Un gémissement m'échappa tandis que je déposai mon front sur mon avant-bras, douloureusement posé sur le sol sale et mouillé. Des mains et des bras en sang... il y a pire que ça dans la vie, non ?

Est-ce que vous avez déjà ressentit cette sensation, comme si quelque chose se pressait contre votre coeur et qui lentement, faisait baisser les armes et la douleur est si vivante que vous avez envie de le crier à tout le monde autour de vous ?

C'est ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

Je _devais_ voir Amélia.

Déterminée, je me levai d'un coup tout en inspirant profondément. Malgré ma posture tremblotante, je continuai mon chemin en posant ma capuche sur ma tête. Ça me réconfortait, d'une certaine manière.

Et j'en avais besoin, car devant moi ce trouvait une porte... et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de ma meilleure amie. Amie que je n'ai pas crue mais qui avait totalement raison. D'un geste nerveux, mes dents empoignèrent ma lèvres inférieure. De manière effrayée, ma main s'éleva et se fracassa contre la porte. J'eus l'impression que le son résonna à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Dans ma tête, c'était comme si toute la planète avait entendue ses trois petits coups légers.

Mais personne n'était autour de moi.

Personne ne pouvait me sauver de cet homme qui avait une étincelle folle dans les yeux.

Et personne ne m'entendit lorsque je criai.

Sa main vint se plaquer contre ma bouche et tout en m'empoignant par les cheveux, il me tira à l'intérieur. D'une main forte, il m'entraina jusqu'à la cuisine. Et vous savez ce qu'y si trouvait ?

Ma meilleure amie, apeurée, blottit dans un coin du mur.

En sous-vêtements.

- Amélia, m'écriai-je, terrifiée.

Il ne l'avait pas... encore une fois, pas vrai ?

Je me retournai vivement en tentant d'oublier les heures précédentes avec lui et je me déchainai du mieux que je pouvais. Mes poings cognèrent contre son torse avec force, un après l'autre, mais j'avais l'impression que rien n'y changeait. Je détestais cette sensation d'impuissance. Comme si n'importe qui autour de moi aurait pu me battre. Une seule larme coula. Je le poussai davantage en fracassant mes mains contre lui, espérant lui faire mal. Derrière moi, j'entendis un sanglot étouffé venant d'Amé. Une deuxième larme coula. Drake ne se défendait même pas. Il savait qu'il allait gagner et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de gaspiller ses forces comme je le faisais. Je décidai alors que mon poing irait plus haut que son torse. Cherchant un peu de courage, j'eus l'impression de suffoquer lorsque j'entendis le craquement de sa mâchoire, suivi d'un grognement.

- Putain de merde !

Les yeux écarquillés, j'espérais que ça nous ferait gagner du temps. J'avançai en courant jusqu'à Amélia et remarquai qu'elle tremblait beaucoup. Elle devait encore être sur le choque et sans oublier qu'elle était presque nue. Je pouvais toujours entendre Drake en arrière et je sentais qu'il se rapprochait lentement.

- Allez, viens Amé ! murmurant en paniquant.

Je lui agrippai la main avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et la tirai avec moi jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle eut l'air de se réveiller et elle se dégagea de mon emprise en accélérant le pas. Nos respirations étaient rapides et effrayées. Nous manquâmes de tomber plusieurs fois en montant les marches, mais nous réussîmes à nous rendre jusqu'en haut. Nous eûmes le même réflexe de courir vers la direction de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et j'entrai toujours en courant. La porte claqua dans le visage de Drake. Je vins l'aider à s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer immédiatement. Nous fermâmes à clé et je poussai tout mon poids sur la porte en bois, espérant être assez forte tandis que Amélia poussait un meuble devant la porte. Il se mit à cogner rageusement, ce qui rendait la scène encore plus théâtrale. J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

- Ouvrez cette foutue porte !

Nous sursautâmes toutes les deux à l'entente de sa voix. Nos regards se croisèrent. J'avançai d'un coup et me jetai dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolée, tout est de ma faute, si je t'avais crus tout de suite cet après-midi rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Si je n'avais pas été stupide je ne serais jamais sortie avec ce fou. Je suis tellement désolée, Amélia, pleurai-je dans son oreille en entendant les coups violents résonner dans la chambre.

Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et je sentis ses larmes dans mon cou.

- Est-ce qu'il te l'a fait aussi, Belly ? me demanda-t-elle, sa voix cassant après chaque mot.

J'inspirai profondément en perdant l'usage de la parole.

- Je vous jure que si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte, ce sera pire que ce que j'ai prévu ! ragea-t-il en gardant son interminable détermination à entrer dans cette putain de chambre.

Je sentis la peur monter de plus en plus.

- Répond-moi, Bella ! Est-ce qu'il la fait ? Est-ce qu'il t'a violée ? me secoua-t-elle violemment, me réveillant de ma stupeur.

Mes yeux se fermèrent. Tout son venant de l'autre côté de la porte cessa.

Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai sus que quelqu'un allait mourir dans cette maison.

- Oui, chuchotai-je, oui. Il m'a violé, et je suis tellement désolée. Tout est de ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, souffla t-elle, c'est celle de cet enfoiré. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais c'est trop silencieux. Tu te rappelle de ce film qu'on a écouté ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je cherchai, mais nous avions écouté tellement de films ensemble qu'il était impossible de s'en rappeler.

- Je ne me rappelle plus du titre, me dit-elle, le film était nul. Deux soeurs étaient à la maison. Il passèrent la soirée à écouter des films, à rire et à juste... apprécier du bon temps ensemble. Leurs parents étaient partis au restaurent pour la soirée. Elles étaient toutes les deux étendues sur le divan, la tête d'une des jeunes sur les genoux de l'autre. Elles étaient très proches et s'aimaient. Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir. Panne d'électricité. Vraiment cliché, si tu veux mon avis, me dit-elle avec un petit rire tremblotant. Il y avait un silence suffocant dans la pièce. La plus petite avait peur et elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa soeur. Elle l'a rassura. Lui dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et puis finalement, elle monta laissant derrière elle sa petite soeur, pour vérifier qu'est-ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle est allée dans la chambre des parents, sachant qu'il y avait des chandelles. Mais avant qu'elle ne put allumer quoi que ce soit, une main lui agrippa le bras. Le méchant avait perdue sa grande soeur. Depuis, il les tuait, essayant d'oublier ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille avait peur, mais elle paniqua davantage lorsqu'elle vit sa petite soeur entrer dans la pièce, passant sa tête dans l'ouverture. Voulant la garder sauve, elle lui a envoyé ce regard que seule une soeur peut comprendre. La petite à tout de suite comprit. Alors lorsque le méchant là poignardé devant elle-

- ... elle s'est enfuie. Laissant derrière elle sa grande soeur qui venait de se sacrifier pour elle, finis-je en sentant un mot me venir à l'esprit.

_Non. _

_- _Ce soir Bella, ce sera _moi_, la grande soeur.

_- Non_, il n'y aura pas de grande soeur, ce soir ! _Non_, murmura-je en sentant les larmes couler, _NON_ ! criai-je, hystérique.

Je la vis soupirer difficilement et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

- Je t'en pris Belly, ne rend pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà.

Je la regardai, les lèvres et le menton tremblotants.

- Oui, _Belly_. Ne rend pas ça plus compliqué que ça ne l'est déjà, me surprit une voix derrière moi, avant de me plaquer contre un mur.

_Merde, la fenêtre._

Mais mon regard resta fixé dans celui de ma meilleure amie. De ma _soeur. _

Je sentis des lèvres sur ma bouche et ne voulant pas qu'il me touche, un cris aigu m'échappa. Amélia ferma les yeux, ne voulant sûrement pas voir ça. Il commença à relever mon chandail tranquillement, ses lèvres descendants vers mon cou et encore une fois, un cris sortit de ma gorge.

Et il se fâcha.

- Ferme-là, compris ? Salope ! Si tu cries encore une fois pour les mauvaises raisons, je te jure que _sa_ mort sera bien plus douloureuse et que _son_ sang sera sur tes vêtements !

Les paupières d'Amélia se rouvrirent rapidement et j'eus l'impression qu'elle tentait de m'envoyer un message. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me criait silencieusement, « Bat-toi ! Fait tout ce que tu peux ! Mais ne le laisse pas te faire du mal ! » Un sanglot me secoua violemment tandis qu'il levait davantage mon t-shirt. Je protestai lamentablement.

- Arrête, je t'en pris... Drake, _arrête. _

Mes prunelles retrouvèrent celles de ma meilleure amie. Elle avait l'air plus déterminée, plus fâchée. Une autre larme coula en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Défend-toi avec plus d'ardeur ! Plus de volonté ! Survit ! »

- Arrête, Drake ! criai-je en le poussant de toute mes forces mais ça ne changeait rien.

Je menai ma main à sa joue pour le gifler mais il attrapa mon poignet avant, ayant compris ce que j'allais faire. Je levai mon genoux et le frappai dans les parties. Il cria de douleur mais se reprit bien vite en me prenant par le cou. Il donna un coup de pied dans le meuble qu'on avait placé devant la porte, sa grippe autour de ma gorge toujours aussi forte. Mes yeux croisèrent une nouvelle fois ceux de ma meilleure amie et je mourus en lisant sur ses lèvres, « Fait tout ce qu'il te dit, peu importe ce que c'est. »

La porte se ferma, me bloquant la vue déchirante de ma... soeur.

Je regardai à travers mes larmes la personne que j'avais apprit à aimer. Mon putain de petit ami s'avérait être un violeur qui non seulement m'a agressé, mais qui a aussi osé toucher ma meilleure amie. Pourtant, c'était la même personne. Cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus profonds, une mâchoire bien définie, des lèvres parfaitement sculptée... mais ce n'était pas le gars que j'avais aimé. Loin de là.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par une main chaude sur ma joue. D'un geste dédaigneux, je tournai la tête.

- Bella, Bella, Bella... qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, mhm ? Tu me rends la tâche difficile. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'amuser avec toi.

- Tu ne t'amuseras avec _personne_, lui crachai-je au visage, si ce n'est qu'avec toi même ! Mais de toute façon, qui voudrait d'un monstre comme toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils de manière colérique et plongea sa main dans une de ses poches. Il sortit un objet et lorsqu'il le déplia habilement, je n'eus aucune difficulté à comprendre ce que c'était.

Un couteau.

Un_ putain _ de couteau.

Il le fit bouger dans ses mains avec finesse, comme s'il faisait ça à tous les jours. Je sentais ma gorge se serrer et la panique monter. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec ce couteau ?

Il leva la lame et la mit juste au dessous de ma gorge.

Je déglutis difficilement.

- Qu'es-qu'est-ce qu-que tu fais ? bégayai-je.

Il eut un sourire malsain, le genre qui vous signifie de partir en courant.

Mais je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin.

- La question à ce poser est plutôt, _qu'est-ce que tu vas faire _?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demandai-je en tremblant de tout mon corps.

Il eut un nouveau rictus.

- Tu vas prendre ce joli couteau, tu sens bien comme il est aiguisé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête, pétrifiée.

- Alors tu vas le prendre, tu vas rentrer dans la chambre de ta chère amie et tu vas la tuer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

L'air me manqua.

Pourquoi voulait-il que je fasses ça ?

_Non._

_- _Quoi ? Non ! Tu es fou, pourquoi ? m'écriai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu y gagne ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage.

- Oh, moi ? Rien. Mais toi, tu y gagne la vie de ta mère, de ton père, de Blake, du frère d'Amélia et en prime... la tienne.

Le regard que Amé m'a lancé me revint à l'esprit.

Il voulait réellement dire, « Fait tout ce qu'il te dit, peu importe ce que c'est. »

Au fond, elle savait ce qui allait ce passer. Je sentis le désespoir naître en moi.

Quelqu'un allait réellement mourir dans cette maison.

Et même si je désirais le contraire, ça n'allait pas être moi.

Car à l'intérieur, je sais que je lui ai promis.

Je survivrai, peu importe ce que je dois faire.

Je lui volai le couteau des mains, m'égratignant la gorge au passage.

Mais on s'en fou, pas vrai ? J'allais commettre un meurtre. Je méritais de souffrir.

J'ouvris la porte, mes doigts ne cessèrent de trembler autour du manche.

Et dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur le corps frêle de ma meilleure amie, et que son regard dériva sur le couteau, je lus la compréhension sur son visage.

Drake était derrière moi, je sentais la chaleur qui radiait de son corps.

Chaque pas que je prenais était mesuré.

Pas autant que la fausse panique d'Amélia.

- Je suis tellement désolée Amélia... tellement désolée, murmurai-je en sentant la vie me quitter.

Car ce que j'étais sur le point de faire allait me tuer.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella ?

Elle était bonne actrice. Et je détestais ça.

- Pardonne moi...

Elle recula légèrement pour donner meilleur effet.

Je tentai de lui faire comprendre par mon expression. « Je t'aime, Amélia. Je suis désolée. »

- Be-Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce couteau ? s'écria Amélia.

- Je suis tellement désolée Amélia... tellement désolée, reniflai-je.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella ? Dépose ce couteau, s'il te plaît. Tu me fais peur.

- Pardonne-moi...

- Bella...?

Je fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas la force de faire ça.

- Pardonne moi... c'est de sa faute.

Lorsque je rouvris les paupières, elle me suppliait d'en finir. « Fait-le, Bella. Je t'en pris... je t'aime. »

- Fait-le, s'impatienta Drake, je devrai cacher le corps ensuite.

Mes yeux étaient collés sur son visage.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Un petit sourire triste naquit du coin de ses lèvres.

- C'est trop long, cria alors Drake.

Et je sentis une pression sur mon dos. Je fus poussé brusquement vers l'avant.

Et c'est seulement lorsque j'entendis une plainte douloureuse que je compris ce qui venait de ce passer.

J'élevai la tête lentement.

Mes craintes furent confirmées.

Ses deux mains s'étaient réunies sur son ventre, là où le couteau venait de la poignardée.

Les miennes étaient toujours sur le manche tandis que je réalisais ce que je venais de faire.

Je sentais un liquide chaud couler abondamment de la plaie.

Mes larmes se glacèrent dans mes yeux.

- Bel-l-lla, réussit-elle à sortir.

- Ça va bien ce passer, ma belle, murmurai-je.

Quoi d'autre pouvais-je dire ?

- Je t'aime comme une soeur, me sourit-elle en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

- Comme une soeur, chuchotai-je avec l'envie de crier, pour toujours.

Un calme inquiétant s'éprit d'elle tandis qu'elle souriait en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai- Amé ? Amélia ? _NON_... je t'aime.

Je tombai sur les genoux à ses côtés. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et tressaillis à sa froideur. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux pour la sentir une dernière fois. Une odeur rassurante. Je lui pris la main et y posai mes lèvres. Vint ensuite son front.

Un dernier baiser pour une amie.

Pour une soeur.

_La petite à tout de suite compris. Alors lorsque le méchant là poignardé devant elle... elle s'est enfuie. Laissant derrière elle sa grande soeur qui venait de se sacrifier pour elle._

Je sentis Drake s'approcher de moi et s'abaisser à ma hauteur. Le souffle d'un meurtrier m'effleura l'oreille.

_- _Tu peux fuir maintenant, mais rappelle-toi d'une chose. Je suis partout, Bella. Je te rattraperai, soit en certaine, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix à glacer le sang.

- Je... je vais appeler la police... ils... ils vont te rattraper, sanglotai-je sans grande conviction.

- Comment ? Je vais cacher le corps, et même s'ils le trouvent, tes traces sont dessus. Et si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je serai là, tout près de toi.

- Mais... mais... le corps ? C'est... tout de... ta faute. Tu... tu m'y a... obligé, pleurai-je sans énergie.

- Oui, mais ça, personne ne le sait. Et je suis persuadé que tu ne diras rien, pas vrai ?

Et j'ai fuis.

Fuis jusqu'au dernier soupir.

Jusqu'aux dernières larmes.

Jusqu'aux derniers souvenirs.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_- Je suis là... vivante. Mais tellement morte à l'intérieur. C'est comme si on est deux dans mon corps. La Bella vivante et pleine de vie a envie de prendre le dessus... mais elle est trop épuisée. Elle n'en peut plus. L'autre est une flamme éteinte. Même si on tente de s'approcher d'elle le plus possible, elle ne brûle ni rien ni personne. Elle est la seule blessée._

* * *

**...**

**Vous savez tout.  
J'ai l'impression qu'une pression m'est enlevée de sur les épaules. J'ai fait le plus difficile, j'ai compter son passé et je crois que c'est assez bien, non ?  
Je tremble. Je vous le jure, écrire ce chapitre m'a fait quelque chose. Comme si j'étais celle qui vivait toute cette tristesse.**

**Et j'espère seulement que vous avez trouvez mon écriture à la hauteur de ses sentiments. **

**J'ai essayé de me dépasser.**

**Est-ce que c'est réussit ? **

**Une Med qui attend vos reviews avec impatience.**

**_P.S : Plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit, ever. :D_  
**


	22. Chapter 19

L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 19  
**PDV Edward**

Les chiottes n'ont jamais été mon endroit préféré. J'imagine que c'est le cas de tout le monde, enfin je l'espère. Non, mais avouez. Les toilettes, ça pu, c'est laid et on ne peut que s'imaginer ce que d'autres personnes ont fait avant nous. Ouais... miam. Ce n'est pas que je déteste aller me soulager, j'adore ça ! La sensation de se vider et tout ce qui va avec... jouissif. Mais vous savez ce qui est pire que de sentir la merde ? C'est de dégueuler tout ce qu'on a mangé durant les derniers vingt-quatre heure juste après que votre petite amie vous fait part de son passé. Comment auriez vous réagit si votre copine vous disait qu'elle s'est fait violée ? Qu'à cause d'un enfoiré, elle a tué sa meilleure amie ? Qu'elle a dut endurer les souvenirs, la peur, le stress, seule durant tout ce temps ? Ma première réaction a été de venir vomir dans les chiottes. Oh... petit jeu de mot nul ? Je me sentais comme de la merde.

Je venais juste de laisser une fille brisée, rongé par son passé, seule, en pleure et avec cet lueur de désespoir dans les yeux pour aller aux toilettes. Je ne lui avais pas dit un seul mot, trop pressé de vider mon estomac. J'ai pas eu le temps de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes ou de même lui essuyer quelques larmes qui détruisaient son jolie visage.

- Merde, Edward, murmurai-je pour moi en même en éclaboussant de l'eau sur mon visage, dépêche ton cul, ta belle à besoin de toi.

* * *

J'aurais peut-être dû rester où j'étais ? Parce que maintenant que je regardais ma petite brune recroquevillée contre elle même dans son lit, je me sentais comme le plus grand des enfoirés. Je me suis gentiment approché d'elle en espérant ne pas la brusquer. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Lui dire que j'étais là pour elle ? Vous comprenez mon hésitation. Je me suis doucement installée derrière elle ce qui ne retira aucune réaction de Bella. Je me collai davantage à elle, espérant que ça puisse changer quelque chose à son humeur. Je détestais la voir dans cet état. Mon torse fut plaquer contre son dos de manière réconfortante. Enfin... je l'espérais. J'avais arrêter de respirer, l'air était trop triste. Je plaçai mon nez dans le creux de son cou ainsi qu'une main sur son ventre.

Un sanglot déchirant brisa mon cœur.

Des violents soubresauts l'agitèrent, nous faisant trembler tous les deux.

- Hey, Hey... ça va aller. Chut, ça va bien se passer, ma belle.

Elle ne dit rien et j'eus l'impression que l'on me donnait un coup dans le ventre.

- Viens par là, chérie, chuchotai-je en la tournant pour la serrer très fort contre moi.

Je sentis l'odeur de ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. J'avais l'impression de partager sa peine. C'était la chose la plus douloureuse qui ne m'est jamais arrivé. Ça, excepté voir ma mère se faire tuer devant moi... par mon père. Mais ce n'était pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour moi. Bella occupait toutes mes pensées, elle était la seule personne importante en ce moment. C'était ma Bella et j'allais faire mon possible pour la voir sourire. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais en manque de mots. Je me sentais inutile. Je ne servais à rien dans une situation pareille.

Après avoir prit une respiration faible, je lui dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Écoute Bella, murmurai-je contre sa peau, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Tu crois que tout est de ta faute ? Que tu es quelqu'un d'horrible ? Que si tu étais plus forte, tu aurais empêcher tout ça d'arriver ? Tu n'as rien pu faire Bella, merde... je. Je connais la sensation de faiblesse. J'ai- j'ai déjà vécu ça, Bella. J'ai vu ma mère se faire tué et des milliers de fois je m'imagine un scénario différent. Et dans chaque théorie je réussis à la sauver. J'espère que si j'avais réagis différemment, ce ne serait pas terminé pour elle. Peut-être que ma mère serait encore avec moi... mais toi et moi, Bella, on n'a rien pu changer. Si tu te rends coupable de ce qui c'est passé, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ma belle... ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il faut que tu comprenne ça. À chaque fois que tu te dis, "Mais si j'avais fait ça..." "Et si..." tu te démolit. Pièce par pièce. Tu te pose une question et c'est toujours un poids qui t'empêche de respirer.

Je la sentis bouger contre moi, sa tête pressée dans mon chandail et je sentis ses lèvres bouger. Je n'ai pas pus comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, ma belle ? murmurai-je contre son oreille.

Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration tremblante.

- Je la vois dans mes rêves, chuchota-t-elle.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos en entendant sa voix. Elle avait l'air complètement détachée... ailleurs. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'était pas avec moi.

Elle était caché à l'intérieur d'un de ses endroits dans sa tête qui l'a fait souffrir.

- Qu- quelle sorte de rêves ?

Elle renifla avant de répondre de cette voix toujours perdue.

- Je la vois. Amélia. Je sais toujours lorsque ce sera un rêve dans lequel elle est présente. Je ressens toujours cette chaleur et j'ai l'impression de sentir son odeur, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, la meilleure réaction qu'elle m'avait donné jusqu'à présent.

- Et elle sentait bon ? lui demandai-je en voulant garder ce sourire sur son visage d'ange.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en inspirant contre mon cou. Elle avait cette aura rassurante, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Elle était plus jeune que moi... mais elle avait tout de même le rôle de la grande sœur. Dans mes rêves elle est là. Je m'approche d'elle et je la prend dans mes bras. Je suis contente de la voir parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas... enfin. Et puis on fait ce qu'on préfère ensemble. On écoute un film. On s'amuse comme des folles, on rigole et le temps passe tellement vite. Vers le milieu du film on se met à parler garçons, sourit-elle. Et je me sens normal. On dirait qu'elle ne m'a jamais quittée. Mais...

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant le changement de ton dans sa voix. "Mais" était définitivement le mot qui avait toute ma haine.

- Mais quoi ? la questionnai-je en resserrant ma prise autour d'elle.

La réponse ne se fit pas entendre.

- Mais chaque rêve à une fin, répliqua-t-elle en levant le menton pour me regarder. Le film finit, le bonheur aussi. Elle me regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux et je lis encore une fois un « Je t'aime » dans ses prunelles. Doucement, je la vois disparaitre. Elle me quitte, sans un adieux... seulement cette lueur d'amour dans le regard. Je me réveille le matin, ma couverture pressé contre ma poitrine et j'ai l'impression de sentir son cœur battre. Ça me donne le goût d'oublier qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde. Que je ne pourrai jamais plus la voir. C'était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Et elle m'a quittée, murmurai-je. Elle m'a _abandonnée_. Je suis seule, je n'ai personne je-je la _déteste. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie ? Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser seule, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? Je le _déteste,_ elle n'a jamais comprit à quel point je l'aimais ? J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle ! Je l'a DÉTESTE, cria-t-elle hystérique.

Elle respirait fort et se débattait contre moi. Je tentait de la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien mais ça ne changeait rien. On savait tous les deux que rien n'allait.

- Le pire c'est que c'est MOI l'hypocrite. Je dis qu'elle m'a quittée sans penser à ma peine, mais je me l'ai arrachée. Je l'ai trahie le jour où le poignard que je tenais entre mes mains l'a transpercée. Je l'ai poussée vers la mort. Je l'ai volée de cette vie. Si elle n'est pas là, c'est de ma faute et je trouve quand même le putain de moyen de la rabaisser en disant que je la déteste. Mais je déteste l'aimer, merde ! Ça rend tout tellement compliqué. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aimais ? cria-t-elle, les larmes abondante. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui le cadavre cette journée là ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit _elle _? Pourquoi pas cet enfoiré de Drake ? Ou moi, même ! Je le mérite ! Je mérite toute la haine du monde. Je mérite les remarques chiantes, les voix dégoutée ou même les barreaux qui m'emprisonnent. Je devrais quitter ce monde, juste pour aller me faire pardonner de l'avoir trahie. Elle devrait me frapper et me crier sa douleur pour me rabaisser. Elle devrait être la pour le faire ! Mais elle a disparut ! À cause de MOI !

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier en voyant son état. Bella était ma plus grande faiblesse.

- Je la déteste... tellement, murmura-t-elle épuisée.

Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule et je sentis ses muscles tendus se détendre. Je sentais sa respiration devenir tranquillement régulière. Je calmai la mienne avec la sienne. Sa prise autour de mon cou se relâcha et je me sentis plus léger. Après plusieurs minutes, aucun sanglots ne quittèrent sa gorge, elle ne prononça aucun mots. Et c'est seulement dix minutes plus tard que je compris qu'elle s'était endormie.

Pourtant, la tension restait douloureusement présente.

Le silence fut.

* * *

Les coudes contre la table d'un étranger, la tête enfouie dans mes mains, les yeux embués de larmes et les membres tremblants. Plus précisément, j'étais sur le bord de perdre le contrôle de mes émotions. Après que Bella se soit endormie, j'étais descendue en bas ayant besoin d'être seul. J'adorais Bella et je voulais être là pour elle mais en ce moment... je voulais juste essayer de me reposer. Mon souffle était court et rapide et j'avais réellement l'impression de manquer d'air. Je m'étais assis sur une chaise à la table qui se trouvait dans la cuisine... et ce que je craignais était le moment où Charlie rentrerait. On avait pas encore fait connaissance. Ça viendrait. Un son qui ressemblait à un sanglot sortit de ma bouche, me surprenant. Je n'avais pu l'empêcher. Je ressentais tout et rien en même temps. J'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un me réconforte. Personne n'était jamais là pour moi. Je n'avais plus rien. Plus rien n'était important dans ma vie, mis à part Bella et Alice. J'avais juste envie de crier. Pour ma plus grande honte, une larme quitta mon œil. J'étais faible. Je n'étais rien.

_Pleurer est pour les faibles, Edward. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Tu es un fils horrible, tu n'es rien pour moi. Plus rien. _

Un sentiment de réjection s'éprit de moi et une plainte déchira ma gorge à nouveau. Je brulais tranquillement, je me laissais aller à ma faiblesse.

_On dirait ta sœur ! Tu es toujours là à te plaindre sans aucune raisons valables ! On aurait dû te tuer lorsque c'était encore légal ! _

J'avais froid, je tremblais et les larmes coulaient librement sur mon visage. Je n'avais jamais été aussi vulnérable.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes enfants sont aussi inutiles, laids et sans avenirs ! J'ai honte d'être une des raisons pour lesquels ils existent !_

_- _Bella, c'est toi ? cria une voix grave, me sortant de mes pensées sombre.

Je tentai d'essuyer mes larmes du mieux que je pouvais. J'allais rencontrer le père de ma petite amie tandis qu'il était au courant de rien et que je pleurais comme un bébé sur sa table. Je ne répondis pas au Chef Swan, repoussant le moment de la confrontation. Je fus agité de soubresauts en entendant le bruit que fit son fusil lorsqu'il le posa sur une table dans le salon. Il n'oserait pas me tuer, tout de même. Je sentis de nouvelles larmes couler. Ressaisis-toi, bon sang...

- Bellhuh ? Oh... tu dois être Edward, c'est ça ? dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

J'imagine qu'il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympathique. Si on oublie l'uniforme de police et ses carabines qui trainaient.

Je passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, sentant l'humiliation monter dans mes joues.

- Je, euh, oui. Bella est dans sa chambre... elle s'est endormie et je- je ne me sentais pas en état pour conduire. Mais euh... j'avais l'intention de partir bientôt, je vous le promet. Je n'avais pas l'int-intention de faire quelque chose d'indécent av-avec votre fille.

- Hey, calme-toi. C'est bon, je te crois. Mais moi ce qui m'interroge c'est... pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans cet état ?

Il me surprit en prenant une place en avant de moi.

- Rien, je vais bien.

Il me scruta de son regard "Je sais que tu mens, j'en ai vu d'autre" et je me sentis intimidé.

- Bella m'a raconté son passé, lui dis-je alors et on aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbite. Disons que j'ai été choqué. Mais... je veux être là pour elle. Rien ne changera ça mais ce n'est pas facile. Et de voir quelqu'un avec ses problèmes me rappelle les miens. Vous devez être au courant mais je n'ai plus de parents. Je n'ai personne qui est là pour moi, me confiai-je et je me sentais ridicule mais ça devait sortir. Et je suis content de pouvoir être là pour votre fille. Elle est vraiment importante pour moi.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et je devins de plus en plus inconfortable.

Finalement, il étira son bras et me proposa une poignée de main.

Hésitant, je pris sa main et la serra brièvement.

- T'es quelqu'un de bien, je comprends pourquoi Bella t'as choisit, me dit-il.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds, surpris.

Il eut un sourire.

- Où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? Je suis Charlie Swan, ton nouveau beau-père.

* * *

**Hahaha, j'adore la fin. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
Bon... désolée du retard, mhm ? Mais bon, j'ai une vie sociale, l'école et toute la merde qui va avec. XD  
Est-ce que ça vous a plut ? :O Je veux un millions de commentaires ! :D  
Ce chapitre est émotionnel... enfin j'espère. C'est le but. Pas beaucoup d'action, mais c'est la réaction d'Edward qui compte.  
**

**P.S.: Vous avez acheté Eclipse ? :) **

**Plein de bec mouillés dégueulasses,  
Med.  
**


	23. Chapter 20

L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 20

Je me sens plus... légère. Je fermes les yeux, j'ai les orteils sur le bord de la roche et le vent me souffle violemment dans les cheveux. Mes bras sont de chaque côté de mon corps et j'ai l'impression que si je le souhaitais, je pourrais m'envoler. La mer plus loin, plus bas, fait des ravages. Je sens sa puissance. Un sourire nait sur le coin de mes lèvres. Malgré le froid, je me sens terriblement bien. C'est avec une confiance étonnante que je fais un pas vers l'avant. Le vent redouble d'intensité. Ma chute me libère de tous mes démons. Un cris enthousiasme me quitte, je sens le sang circuler à l'intérieur de mes veines... je suis libre. Jusqu'à ce que soudainement, tout est glacé. Des aiguilles me transpercent la peau une après l'autre. Je me débats du mieux que je peux. Je donnes des coup de pieds dans l'eau, mais je frappe dans le vide. Je n'atteins rien. Je laisse tomber.

Et puis tout à coup... plus rien.

Tout est fini.

La peau remplie de transpiration, je me réveillai en sursaut. Est-ce que je venais réellement de rêver à un éventuel suicide ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Je n'apprécie pas la vie en tant que tel... mais je me bats pour rester vivante. Depuis le début. Si j'aurais voulu mourir, je me serais tiré une balle dans la tête... je me serais poignardée. À cette pensée, je tressaillis. Ou bien, je me serais jetée du haut d'une falaise. C'est toujours une bonne solution lorsque tu es désespérée. Enfin, je crois.

Avec lassitude, je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Je fis une grimace en retirant mes doigts remplis de sueur. Une douche s'imposait. Encore fatiguée, je me redressai mollement, balançai mes jambes sur le côté de mon lit et me levai en soupirant. Honnêtement, je restai à cet endroit un bon deux minutes, avant de me convaincre mentalement que bouger serait une bonne idée.

_- Ça serait une bonne idée, en effet, _me réveilla Leyna.

Et pour une des rares fois, je fus heureuse de l'entendre.

- Leyna ! m'exclamai-je, mais où étais-tu ! Ça fait genre... une éternité, fille ! J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, dis-je en ramassant du linge.

En passant, je posai mes yeux sur le cadran et grimaçai en remarquant qu'il ne me restait que quarante minutes avant le début des cours. Charlie n'était pas encore partit travailler. Merde. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui c'est passé hier soir, après que je me sois endormie. Est-ce que Edward a dû affronter le Grand Charlie Swan... je le redoutais.

_- Eh oui, je suis de retour, comme tu peux t'en rendre compte. Mais tu dois aussi comprendre que je ne serai pas toujours là pour toi. Il y a un temps où ce sera pour moi le temps de partir. _

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sur le coup de la surprise. Quoi ?

- QUOI ! Mais je ne serai jamais capable de survivre sans toi, Leyna ! Je veux dire... c'est pas possible. Tu es avec moi depuis déjà un bon moment. Et j'ai accepté ta présence. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

J'étais maintenant dans le corridor. Je m'étais arrêtée net lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'un jour, elle devrait partir.

- _Écoute, Bella. Je comprends très bien que ma compagnie est... comment dire, merveilleuse ? Mais... je dois aussi te laisser agir seule. Si je suis là avec toi pour l'éternité, ce ne seras plus ta vie. Ce sera la mienne. La notre. Il faut que tu vives un paquet de choses seules, Bella. Tu as Edward. Tu as Alice. Emmett. Jasper. Toutes ces personnes sont devenues tes amis. Tu as même un petit copain ! _

Je m'adossai contre le mur, la tête calée vers l'arrière.

- Mais tu m'as aidée avec Edward ! Tu m'as aidée avec mon passé ! Tu m'as-

_- Bella... je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. _

_- _Non ! Écoute-moi bien, Leyna ! Je veux que tu reste avec moi ! Je veux que-

_- Bella, CHARLIE ! _

Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que... Oh.

Je me dévissai le cou vers la gauche, très lentement. Et l'aperçus. Il me regardait d'un air très... inquiet. Je l'étais aussi. Ses petits yeux bruns me fixaient et je sentais les roulettes dans sa tête travailler. "Elle est folle... ma fille est folle." Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. Mon dieu. Je crois que parmi toutes les situations inconfortables qui auraient pu m'arriver... c'était la pire. Non mais vraiment. Et puis un rire gênée, mal à l'aise... légèrement amusé m'échappa. Lui, son expression ne changeait pas. Mais plus ça allait... et plus mon rire s'amplifiait. Et bientôt je fus pliée en deux, le son sortant de ma bouche naturellement. Honnêtement, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Je riais librement, sans me soucier du fait que mon père me trouve cinglée.

- Bella... est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix lente et incertaine. Je suis montée et tu parlais toute seule... avec Leyna. Et hum... pourquoi est-ce que tu ris, comme ça ?

Mon rire s'évanouit lentement dans l'air.

- _Tu ferais mieux de trouver quelque chose et tout de suite ! _

- Tu as mal compris, papa ! m'exclamais-je faussement sincère. C'est un projet de biologie. Le prof veut qu'on s'invente une petite voix et que l'on lui donne un nom. Il nous a ensuite fait part de ses attentes. Il veut savoir comment certaines personnes réagiront. La mienne s'appelle Leyna. C'est beau, non ? Et je commence à l'aimer, tu sais ? Elle me guide... elle me souffle à l'oreille.

Il me regarda d'un œil sceptique. Faites qu'il me croit. Faites qu'il me croit. _Faites qu'il me croit, mon putain de dieux. _

_- _Mouais. Eh bien tu diras à Leyna de ne pas te _souffler_ les réponses lors des examens.

Soulagée, j'eus l'impression qu'une pression venait d'être enlevée de sur mes épaules. Du coup, je n'avais plus à me soucier de ça.

Je me sentais plus _légère_.

- Oui, bien sûre. Tu as entendu, pas vrai, Leyna ? dis-je d'une voix mal à l'aise. Allez, je vais dans la douche papa !

Je m'empressai de plaquer un bisou sur sa joue avant de courir à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

- Oh ! Et Bella ? J'ai eu une conversation avec Edward, hier soir. Un chouette type...

Vous ne savez pas quel fut mon soulagement lorsque j'entendis ses pas lourds dans l'escalier, me signifiant qu'il s'en allait. Avec un soupir, je me déshabillai. Hésitante, je me retournai vers le miroir. Encore une fois, je fus obligé de supporter ma réflexion. Pendant un moment, mes traits se firent doux. Mes yeux n'exprimaient aucune crainte. On aurait même pu croire que c'était un sourire qui étirait mes lèvres ! Lentement, je sentis les muscles de ma mâchoire se relâcher, me donnant un air morose. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. _Oh ! Et Bella ? J'ai eu une conversation avec Edward, hier soir. Un chouette type... _Merde de merde de merde de merde de putain ! Christ ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ! Un chouette type ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Est-ce que c'était sarcastique ? Hey, Charlie ! Je ne parle pas le langage "Père-Ultra-Possessif-Protecteur !

Bon, ça y est.

Je me creuse une tombe.

Avec des scénarios dans la tête les plus traumatisants les uns que les autres, j'embarquai dans la douche. Lorsque l'eau se mise à couler, je pensai à mon rêve. Suicide. Je ne voulais rien savoir du suicide. Pourtant, j'avais des milliers de raison de vouloir mettre fin à mes jours. J'avais une vie de merde. À l'âge de 17 ans seulement, j'étais déjà une assassin, une femme violée, et une putain de conne. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de tout raconter à Edward ? Une petite faiblesse me parcourut et je dus plaquer mes mains contre le mur devant moi pour ne pas tomber. Je baissai la tête vers le bas tout en passant une main sur mon visage, l'autre me retenait toujours. Et si Drake essayait de s'en prendre à Edward ? Tout serait de ma faute. Mon poing vint se poser sur ma poitrine, là où était mon coeur. Je sentis comme un espèce de serrement... une pression. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Si Edward était blessé, ce serait de ma faute. Des bouffée d'air sortirent irrégulièrement de ma bouche, et un son étouffé les accompagnaient. Je suffoquais. Littéralement. Je tentai de prendre des légères inspirations, mais ça empirait.

Je me sentais mal.

C'est triste lorsque des larmes coulent sur tes joues, mais que tu ne peux même pas les identifier à cause de l'eau qui coule sur ton corps.

Je me retournai lentement, me retrouvant dos contre mur. À bout de force, je me fis glisser jusqu'à ce que je sois assis sur le sol de la douche, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. J'accotai ma tête contre le mur et donnai un coup sur celui d'à côté. J'avais juste envie de crier. Et c'est ce que je fis. Mais c'est difficile lorsque tu as l'impression que tu vas tomber sans connaissance à cause que tu manques d'air. Je m'époumonais, mais je toussais comme une cinglée à la fin. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de mourir.

Ma vision était trouble. Des petits points noirs me brouillaient peu à peu la vue.

La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer, ce fut l'eau qui faisait des ravages tout autour de moi.

Comme dans mon rêves.

Et tel un vulgaire cadavre, je m'effondrai.

* * *

_3h00 plus tard._

- Bella ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! s'écria Edward en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

Il me serra très fort contre lui et je profitai de sa chaleur.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il a fait une crise cardiaque, rigola Jasper.

Je tressaillis.

- Vous croyez que Bella va bien ? Oh mon dieu, et si elle s'était fait enlevée ! Oh, les mecs. Vous venez avec moi ? Je vais la chercher ! Non ? Lâcheurs ! imita Emmett en éclatant de rire à la fin.

Je n'avais aucune envie de rire. J'enfonçai mon visage dans le torse d'Edward en retournant ma tête vers les deux cons.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui est drôle, crachai-je. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé ?

Je me retirai légèrement d'Edward pour leur faire face. Ils me regardèrent tous surpris, sauf Alice qui avait l'air un peu énervée.

- Allez, Bella. Tu es là, vivante. Arrête d'attirer l'attention.

Ma tête se retourna vivement vers elle.

Un regard meurtrier s'en suivit.

Je l'approchai avec haine, sentant la colère et tout le stress qui m'habitait près à éclater.

- Toi, je t'ai pas sonné. _Ferme-là_.

Elle s'approcha elle aussi, l'air de ne pas vouloir abandonner.

- Al', ne t'en mêle pas, murmura Rosalie.

Bel essaie, Rose.

- Toi, ferme ta gueule. C'est pas parce que t'es la petite amie de mon frère qu'on doit _absolument _t'aimer. Miss-Je-Suis-En-Manque-D'attention.

Mes poing se replièrent.

Avant que je ne puisse y penser deux fois, des paroles m'échappèrent.

_- Ton père aurait dû te tuer, l'autre jour. _

Tout le monde réagit en même temps. Edward me prit le bras et me tira vers l'arrière au même moment où Jasper se plaça devant Alice. Des élèves commencèrent à se rassembler autour de nous. Jazz me regardait méchamment. Bien sûr, il défendait sa petite amie. Edward me regardait sans me voir. Je me dégagea de sa prise avec dédain. Emmett et Rosalie ne s'en mêlaient pas. Jasper me parla enfin.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, Bella. Mais lorsque tu dis des trucs du genre à Alice, j'ai pas le choix d'agir. Je te jure, que si tu lui reparle de cette manière, tu ne t'en échapperas pas aussi bien.

Un rire haineux sortit de ma gorge.

- Mais qui a dit que je voulais m'en sortir ? criai-je en me tirant les cheveux, frustrée.

Edward intervint pour la première fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bella ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Rien n'allait. Je n'en pouvait plus. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Le stress était trop intense. Je n'en pouvais plus.

_Je n'en pouvais plus._

_- _Je vous EMMERDE, explosai-je.

Sous leurs regards éberlués, je m'enfuis à l'intérieur de l'école, poussant les élèves qui me bloquaient le passage.

Je traversai les corridors à une vitesse folle, le coeur battant.

Arrivée devant ma case, je fis la combinaison de mon cadenas avec l'impression qu'un drame immense allait se produire.

Un petit papier mauve tomba sur le sol.

Mes genoux se dérobèrent sous mon poids et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour me regarder, surpris.

Avec des mains tremblantes, je ramassai le papier.

_Tu devrais peut-être te préparer mentalement. C'est pour très, très bientôt, ma chérie. J'espère que tu aimes les retrouvailles.  
P.S. : Ce chandail bleu te vas à ravir.  
Je t'aime, mon amour.  
Drake._

Une vague de peur s'éprit de moi.

- Je vous emmerde, PUTAIN !

* * *

Salut ! :D Je suis tellement désolée pour la longue attente... vous ne savez pas à quel point. Mais c'était le temps de Noël, et EN PLUS, j'ai des putain de problèmes de famille. Ça fait chier et j'imagine que j'avais pas le coeur à écrire. Mais ANYWAY. Fanfiction m'a manqué. Maintenant, je veux connaître votre avis à propos de ce chapitre. Drake s'en vient, tout le monde. C'est pour très bientôt.

Question : Est-ce que vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé lorsque Bella a reprit conscience ?

Je vous aimes, tout le monde. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, vous êtes ma source d'inspiration. C'est vous qui m'incitent à écrire et à continuer cette fiction.

Alors merci. :)

Joyeux Noël en retard & Bonne année 2011 !

Med.


	24. Chapter 21

L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 21

Il était une fois, une vie de merde. Point. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il me restait ? Un jour ? Quelques heures ? De toute manière, Drake viendrait me chercher, il me cracherait des mots d'amour vide de sincérité et il m'emmènerait dans un trou perdu. Soit pour m'aimer juste qu'à la fin des temps, soit pour me tuer... ou pour me violer. Ce que je doutes profondément, c'est que j'aurai ma fin heureuse. Je la désire. Je la veux plus que tout. Mais j'ai fini pas comprendre qu'on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Je ne peux pas être heureuse et c'est tout. Je ne sais pas qui en a décidé ainsi.

Sûrement quelqu'un qui me déteste.

Ma grand-mère Marie, peut-être.

Je vous jure que le jour de ces funérailles, dans son cercueil, aussi froide que jamais, les paupières fermées... j'avais peur qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle me crie des injures.

Je ne sais pas comment je peux dire de la merde du genre dans un moment pareille. Je suis quand même étendue sur le sol, devant mon casier, ignorant plusieurs élèves. Je crois que c'est ça mon plus grand soucis. Mon défaut le plus grave. Je suis incapable de rester sérieuse. Je suis en train d'accuser ma grand-mère décédée il y a quatre ans de tous mes malheurs ! Quelle personne sainte d'esprit fait ça !

Mais vous connaissez la réponse. Je ne suis _pas_ normale. Je suis une folle. Une folle qui déraille _complètement._

Je ne savais plus si je devais pleurer. Peut-être que la réaction que je devais avoir est de crier ? Je devrais peut-être crier _Fuck the world_ d'une voix forte et révoltée.

Je pourrais aussi péter la gueule de tous les enfoiré sur la planète. Ensuite, je les enfermerais dans un placa-huh ?

Une petite tape sur mon épaule me fit lever la tête. Dès que je vus ces grands yeux bruns et son air de chien battu, je sus qui c'était.

- Hey, Emmett, murmurai-je, gênée tout d'un coup.

- Salut, petite Bella, s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Je me tortillai légèrement, jetant un regard froid aux personnes qui nous regardaient. Je me retournai pour parler au gars bourré de stéroïdes à côté de moi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Il me regarda de manière offusquée avant de placer un bras autour de moi.

- Tu rigole, j'espère ! Ma Belly ne va pas bien, je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule, comme ça. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es encore plus blanche que tout à l'heure... tu sais, il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ce qui c'est passé.

Je soupirai et honteusement, je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Emmett resserra son étreinte autour de moi et je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Rien ne va, Em. J'ai l'impression de tomber plus bas à chaques jour qui passent. Et je ne veux pas que tu pense que je suis dépressive ou quelque chose du genre. J'ai juste l'impression que... des fois, je ne serais pas mieux que morte.

S'il s'attendait à quelque chose d'intense, je suis certaine que ce n'était pas ça. J'avais toujours été imprévisible. À ma façon. Je sentais bien qu'il était mal à l'aise et qu'il essayait de le cacher. Et comme une pauvre conne, j'avais envie de tout lui raconter. Peut-être parce que je lui faisais très confiance ? Ou simplement parce que je me sentais faible. Avec tout ces muscles, il pourrait me protéger, non ?

- Belly, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Et j'ai le pressentiment que je ne veux _pas _le savoir. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien faire. À part être là pour toi. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu peux t'accrocher à ma chemise de manière désespérée tout en versant toutes les larmes de ton corps, si tu veux. Peu importe, je serai là pour toi. Je te soutiens, d'accord ? Je suis avec toi, ma Belly. Je t'aime beaucoup. Tu es comme ma petite soeur. J'en ai toujours voulue une mais tout ce que j'avais... c'était un ours en peluche. Et il me réconfortait durant les moments les plus durs. Et aussi stupide que ça puisse avoir l'air, plus les années avançaient et plus j'essayais de ressembler à mon nounours. Je suis ton ours en peluche, Bella. Tu peux me serrer très fort contre toi et dire "Emmy, j'ai peur." C'est à ça que je sers. Et je m'en fou de la gravité de tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie, quelqu'un devrait toujours être là pour te soutenir. Je sais que tu as Edward. Mais parfois il peut être tellement stupide et ne pas réagir comme il le faudrait. Alors même si je suis au courant qu'il tient énormément à toi... je vais te faire cette faveur et te laisser aller contre quelqu'un qui va silencieusement te prendre dans ses bras, qui va t'écouter pleurer, mais qui en aucun cas ne te laissera tomber. Tu as l'impression de tomber de plus en plus chaque jours ? À partir de maintenant, je te retiens. N'est pas peur de tomber, Belly. Je te tiens, murmura-t-il. Comme ça.

Et il me prit dans ses bras.

Les larmes tombèrent de plus en plus abondamment.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Un sanglot déchirant me brula la gorge.

J'abattis ma main contre son torse, laissant ma colère et ma peine s'évacuer.

Mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me sentis mieux.

- J'ai peur, Emmy.

Ma voix avait tremblée contre son oreille et il me serra plus fort.

- Je sais, Bella. Je sais...

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de lever la tête.

- Emmett... je peux te dire n'importe quoi ? Tu ne diras rien... pas même à Rosalie ? Je n'ai rien contre elle... même si elle a déjà été une vraie vache avec moi. Mais je ne lui fait pas confiance. Pas encore. Pareille pour Jasper. Je veux dire... ce blond est génial, sans rire. Mais... en tout cas, tu comprends ? Par contre, toi... tu as fait tes preuves. T'es mon grand frère, Emmy. Et je t'adore déjà. Je te fais confiance...

Bien que la cloche soit sonnée, nous étions restés assis sur le plancher du corridor. D'ici peu de temps, un professeur ou la surveillance de l'école nous trouverait. Emmett s'était bien rendu compte qu'on ne pourrait pas parler ici. Il me regardait d'un air songeur. Il soupira en haussant les épaules et se leva. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses deux pieds, il tendit les mains pour que je m'en empare. Mais bien sûr, Emmett tira trop fort et je me retrouvai collé contre son torse violemment.

- Arpfhh, espèce de gros tas de muscle ! Fait attention ! m'exclamai-je en me dégageant de lui, laissant quelques sons amusés m'échapper.

Il éclata de rire en voyant mon air morose. Il vint se poser derrière moi et sans que je ne m'y attende, il me souleva sans aucune difficulté. Un cri de surprise m'échappa et les rires qui m'échappèrent me réchauffèrent le coeur. Je riais. Emmett me posa sur ses épaules alors je me tins du mieux que je pouvais.

- Tu sais ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? me demanda Em' avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent.

- On sèche ! criai-je comme si on était à la guerre.

Emmett me réajusta brièvement pour être sur que je ne tomberais pas.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'a dit.

Et il fonça vers la sortie.

* * *

- La Push ? le questionnai-je en souriant, regardant les vagues se former avec un sourire apaisé.

- Ouais, je me suis dit que si tu voulais me parler de quelque chose de difficile, ça serait plus évident dans un endroit de ce genre.

Je lâchai un soupir en me laissant tomber sur le sable frais.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de super, Emmett McCarty.

Il s'assit doucement à côté de moi.

- J'essaie, dit-il tout simplement.

Je laissai mes doigts glisser dans le sable. J'adorais cette sensation. C'était génial. La plage est un endroit que je ne voudrais jamais quitter. C'est seulement triste que ce soit Emmett et non Edward qui m'y est emmenée.

Je pris une bonne bouffée d'air avant de regarder Emmett.

- Je suis prête.

Son regard croisa le miens.

- Bonne chance, alors.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire.

Et je me lançai.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ma vision était trouble. Des petits points noirs me brouillaient peu à peu la vue._

_La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer, ce fut l'eau qui faisait des ravages tout autour de moi._

_Comme dans mon rêves._

_Et tel un vulgaire cadavre, je m'effondrai._

45 minutes plus tard.

J'avais mal à la tête. Je levai mon bras pour me frotter le visage, ayant l'impression que la terre vibrait. Mais je n'étais pas folle à ce point. Je menai une main à mon coeur, s'entend les battements s'accélérer. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement nue. Nue dans la douche. Je m'étais évanouie. Une crise de panique, peut-être ? Je sentais que si je réfléchissais trop, mon crâne allait exploser. Un petit gémissement de douleur m'échappa. En soufflant, je me levai tranquillement. J'étais faible. Mais je réussis tout de même à me remettre sur pied. La tête qui tournait toujours, j'attrapai une serviette avant de m'essuyer. Je remercie intérieurement le mur qui me permettait de m'adosser contre lui. Les bras mous, je réussis à enfiler les vêtements que j'avais choisi tout à l'heure. Ce moment me paraissait bien loin.

Tout tournait autour de moi et j'avais envie de vomir. Je perdais l'équilibre facilement. C'était comme si je n'étais plus moi même. J'étais énormément frustrée puisque je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un se moquait de moi.

Je me suis rendue jusque dans ma chambre. Je me sentais un peu mieux, mais ça tournait toujours autant. J'avais envie de pleurer mais ce n'était pas le moment. J'ai inspecté ma chambre, cherchant quelque chose de suspect. Mais rien. Rien du tout. Ce n'était pas normal. Et je commençais à désespérer, me disant que c'était peut-être une réaction normale au stresse et à la fatigue. Mais honnêtement, qui croirait ça ? Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. Alors je continuai à chercher, l'envie de me tirer les cheveux à cause de la frustration était de plus en plus présente.

Je cherchai encore et encore, mes gestes de plus en plus rapides, la peur et le choque de ce qui c'était passé m'affolait.

Après un moment, je me rendis compte de quelque chose.

Il me manquait du linge. Je me laissais traîner d'habitude et en ce moment, la chambre était assez rangée. Fronçant les sourcils, je marchai jusqu'à la chambre à laver.

Le panier à linge était remplit. Mon linge y était.

Et juste au dessus, un papier reposait.

_Ma très chère Bella,_

_L'idée du papier m'est venue l'autre jour. __Je sais bien que tu aime écrire... alors peut-être que tu apprécieras cette lettre, non ?  
Je savais que tu te rendrais compte de l'état de ta chambre. Tu n'as jamais été aussi propre. Même lorsque tu venais passer des  
journées chez moi, tu te laissais traîner et ma chambre était un bordel. Je dois avouer que c'était parfois agaçant. Mais lorsqu'on aime...  
c'est les qualités et les défauts, n'est-ce pas, ma belle ? Je me suis permis de te prendre un chemisier, ça te dérange ? Je sais que je ne  
suis pas ta personne préférée en ce moment, et je peux honnêtement le comprendre. Mais tu dois te rendre compte qu'on est fait pour être ensemble.  
J'ai voulu te faire peur ce matin, ça a fonctionné ? J'en suis certain. Ne t'inquiète pas, les effets vont bientôt s'estomper. En fait, je n'ai fait que  
mettre de la drogue dans ton verre d'eau, hier soir. Tu es si belle lorsque tu dors... tu me manque, Bella. C'est une chance qu'on se reverra bientôt.  
Très bientôt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Tu ne seras pas seule. Je sais que tu as besoin de compagnie, tu déteste la solitude. J'ai pensé à tout.  
Absolument tout. Mon plan est prêt, il ne manque plus que toi.  
Et de tout façon... je te tiens déjà.  
Je t'aime tellement, mon amour. Tu me manque.  
Drake._

Pourquoi je n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il m'aurait. Il me tient déjà.

Je pris la feuille, la pliai et la mis dans ma poche.

Je pris mes clés de voiture, sortie à l'extérieur et m'enfuis à l'école.

Putain qu'elle avait l'air réconfortante en ce moment.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Il me tient déjà, Emmett. Il va m'avoir. C'est certain. Et je sais que tu ne comprends pas tout. Je ne t'ai pas raconté toute l'histoire, loin de là. Tu demanderas à Edward.

Emmett était bouche bée. Il ne disait rien et je commençais à avoir peur de sa réaction.

- Merde Belly, tu as l'air de t'accumuler les ennuis.

Cette remarque eu le don de me faire grimacer.

- Je crois bien, oui. Mais... euh. Ouais.

Il soupira en se frottant le visage. Il finit par s'étendre sur le sable, je fis pareille. Nous regardâmes le ciel pendant un long moment.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, avoua-t-il.

- Alors ne dit rien, murmurai-je. Je crois que je préfère.

Je l'entendis bouger à côté de moi. Lorsque je me retournai, il me regardais.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. N'est jamais peur de tomber. Je suis la pour te retenir.

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de m'enfoncer contre le sol froid.

- On rentre ? chuchotai-je.

- Comme tu veux.

Ce que je voulais, c'était un peu de bonheur.

* * *

On est retournés à l'école. Edward m'attendait dans la cour, l'air inquiet. Il accouru jusqu'à moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son dos en regardant Emmett par dessus son épaule. Je lui fis un signe de la main tout en souriant.

- À tout à l'heure, Emmett.

Edward ne se préoccupait pas de son ami, trop occupé à me sentir les cheveux. Je rigolai un peu en glissant une main dans les siens.

- Yup, Bella. On se revoit plus tard. Je t'aime, la Belly.

Je sentis Edward me serrer de manière possessive alors j'embarquai dans le jeu d'Emmett.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Emmy. Tu vas me manquer.

- Dégage, Emmett, grogna Edward, ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Je ne me sentis pas mal à l'aise.

Au contraire, je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Si douces. Si chaudes. Je fondis dans ses bras. Ma langue taquina sa lèvre inférieure et il me donna la permission d'entrer. Une main toujours dans ses cheveux, l'autre contre son torse.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, que tu es très importante pour moi, non ?

- Oui, chuchotai-je. Pareille pour moi.

- Bien, souffla-t-il contre mon visage.

Il allait se remparer de mes lèvres lorsque son cellulaire sonna.

Un soupir agacé m'échappa.

Une expression désolée au visage, il répondit.

- Hey Jazz. C'est pas vraiment le moment... attend, quoi ? Elle est où, alors ? Ouais... okay, c'est bon. J'arrive tout de suite, on se rejoint en avant du gymnase ? Parfait. À tout de suite, mec.

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Il avait l'air inquiet.

Je n'aimais pas son expression.

- Écoute, je suis désolé de partir comme ça. Mais Alice n'est pas allée en cours de gym et Jasper s'inquiète. Du coup, moi aussi. Reste ici, d'accord ? Je reviens dès qu'on la trouvée.

- Euh... okay ? fis-je en soupirant. À tout à l'heure, alors.

J'allais tourner de bord mais il m'attrapa par le bras avant que je n'ai eu le temps de partir.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau.

- Ne le prend pas personnel. Je m'inquiète juste pour elle. Et dès que je l'ai retrouvée... je te reviens, dit-il doucement contre mon oreille. Je... je t'a- dore.

Un dernier baiser sur la joue et il disparut à l'intérieur de l'école.

Je me retrouvai seule à donner des coup de pieds à des roches. Passionnant.

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes passèrent et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Et si Alice était vraiment en danger ? On ne sait jamais.

Plus le temps allait, plus je me posais des questions.

Fatiguée, je m'assis sur ma voiture.

Un cris.

Le miens.

Une main venait de se plaquer contre ma bouche, me tenant fermement contre le torse d'un homme.

Je sentis un souffle contre mon visage.

- Je te l'avais dit que c'était pour bientôt.

Drake. Je sentis tout le sang quitter mon visage. Je me sentais morte, blanche, faible. Sans espoir.

Mais je me défendis du mieux que je pouvais. Je criai, je me débattis, donnai des coups de pieds par tout. Ça ne changeait rien.

Putain, ça ne changeait rien.

J'étais piégée.

Il m'avait eu.

Il me tenait déjà.

Il me tira jusqu'à une voiture noire au vitres teintées.

Il ouvra la porte violemment, tout en me chuchotant un "Cesse de te débattre, ça ne sert à rien." et il me poussa dans le véhicule. Je m'effondrai contre les bancs, le souffle court.

Vivement, d'un mouvement affolé, la vie ayant disparue de ma voix, un seul mot, triste, désespéré, trouva son chemin à l'extérieur de ma gorge.

- Alice... ?

* * *

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Vous êtes du même avis ? Drake est là. Il est bien présent. Plus présent que ça... tu meurs. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en penser. J'espère lire énormément de commentaires, surtout que Drake est là. Vous ne pouvez que présenter de la curiosité. Enfin, je l'espère. Je veux tout savoir.

Med :)


	25. Chapter 22

L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 22

Ça faisait une éternité que l'on conduisait. Sans blague.

- On arrive dans environ quinze minutes, mes belles. Tu devrais essayer de calmer ton amie, mon amour. On dirait qu'elle va s'évanouir.

Un spasme me parcourut. Ça ressemblait à un sursaut, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. À chaque fois qu'il me parlait, que j'entendais sa voix, j'avais la même réaction. Ça se rapprochait d'un tremblement soudain. Mais peu importe à quel point j'avais peur, l'état d'Alice était bien pire. Elle semblait ailleurs. Ses yeux fixaient le dossier devant elle. Je ne sus percevoir ses pupilles bouger tant elle était immobile. Glacée.

Elle était sous le choque.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, espérant diminuer le stress qui m'envahissait.

Aucune chance, puisque le fou qui conduisait me parla.

- Je dis ça pour vous. Je ne crois pas que tu désire que je la touche, arrivée à destination. Si elle n'est pas capable de bouger, c'est moi qui la transporterai.

Un nouveau spasme. Terreur.

Nouvelle inspiration.

- Je peux la porter moi même, tranchai-je.

Ma voix ne sortit pas comme je le voulais. Un couinement la décrirait bien. Je voulais avoir l'air forte.

_Il_ n'allait pas contrôler ma vie. _Il_ n'allait pas me faire faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas.

Le monstre se manifesta à nouveau, me faisant frisonner de plus belle.

- Comme tu veux. Mais tu as l'air sur le choque, toi aussi. Tu devrais te reposer, ma Bella.

_Je ne suis pas ta Bella. _

J'avais envie de le crier. J'avais besoin de le dire.

- Alice... ? murmurai-je tout bas.

Lorsque je n'eus aucune réponse, je m'en voulus. Drake l'avait enlevée.

- Alice, dis-je avec plus de conviction.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers moi. Mon coeur se serra en voyant ses grand yeux bruns briller de peur.

_Je suis tellement désolée,_ aurais-je voulue lui dire.

Mais les mots me manquaient. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider ? Pour que mon amie survive à cette sensation d'être emprisonnée.

Je soufflai douloureusement en retenant mes propres larmes.

_Dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Merde, Bella. Fait un effort. _

Elle fut plus rapide que moi.

- C'est qui, lui ? demanda la voix d'Alice. Je frissonnai en entendant la peur mélangée à la haine dans sa voix.

Une haine qui m'était destinée. Une haine qui était compréhensible. Une haine que je partageais.

- C'est, c'est... c'est... Drake. Drake est, était...

- Ton copain, c'est ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise qu'une folle comme toi attire les psychopathes ?

- En effet, nous coupa-t-_il_, j'étais son petit ami. Et j'espère le redevenir, chuchota-t-il pour lui même en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Je soutins son regard bleu. Il était quasiment amical. Il aurait presque pu paraître honnête. S'il n'était pas envahit par la folie.

Un ricanement amer me réveilla.

- Vous allez bien ensemble, alors. Deux fous. Merveilleux. Tu aurais dû rester avec lui au lieu de me voler mon frère.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire avait fait mal. Le regard de... _ lui_ changea aussi et j'eus envie de rigoler. Amusant comme nos humeurs changeaient en même temps.

J'avais perdu une alliée. Alice me détestait. C'était clair et précis.

- Bon, fermez-là. Il ne reste que cinq minutes de route.

Parfait, pensai-je sarcastiquement en me frictionnant les bras. J'avais froid. J'étouffais, aussi. Ça ne servait à rien d'inspirer. Je perdais mon air aussitôt. Pense à autre chose, Bella. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux mais quelques mèches retombèrent devant mes yeux. Je ramenai lentement mes jambes contre ma poitrine, sentant un nouveau poids contre mon coeur. C'était la pire des sensation. On aurait dit qu'on le tordait sans remord. Je sentis les larmes monter dans mes yeux, glissant telle deux rivières contre mes joues. Un soufflement tremblotant m'échappa, me donnant une allure faible.

_- Tu dois rester forte, Bella, murmura Leyna. _

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, lui demandai-je faiblement, les lèvres mouvant difficilement.

Je remarquai à peine la tête d'Alice et de Drake se tourner dans ma direction, l'étonnement dans leurs regard. Je me contentai de demander de l'aide.

J'en avais besoin.

-_ Fait ce qu'il y a de mieux. Obéis, s'il le faut. Survit, Bella. Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras. Et n'oublie pas que je suis avec toi. Même si je ne te parle pas tout le temps, je suis constamment à tes côtés. _

_- _J'ai peur, me plaignis-je, oubliant les regards interrogateurs.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, ma chérie. Je ne te veux aucun mal. À toi non plus, Alice. Tout ira bien, vous verrez, dit le monstre d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

Elle sonnait dans mes oreilles, hideuse. Répugnante.

Je posai ma tête contre la vite, le noir de celle-ci me remplissant d'amertume. J'aurais aimé contempler le paysage tandis qu'il défilait. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. De son côté, Alice paniquait toujours. Elle regardait autour d'elle comme un chien perdu, cherchant une issue. Des pensées amers me vinrent à l'esprit. _Tu es finie, Alice. Pas de chance. _Durant la dernière année, j'avais réussie à me forger une carapace de fer. Je suis rendue une de ces personnes qui ne sourit à peine, qui cherche à oublier son passé. Le monde me voyait comme une âme perdue. J'étais souvent sarcastique. Acide. Sans émotion. J'étais avide de contrôle. Je désirais contrôler mes émotions. Tant de moments perdus à essayer de ressembler à autre chose qu'une fille détruite. Et voilà que tous ces efforts étaient démolis en poussière. J'étais morte à l'intérieur et je n'avais rien vu. Alice ne survivrait pas à l'angoisse permanente. Tant de peur ressentie, toute la nervosité inoubliable, les remords qui me rongeaient tranquillement... tout ça, j'allais le revivre.

- Encore et encore, murmurai-je en me tournant vers Alice.

Cette dernière me fixait sans émotion. Son regard éloigné me fit souffrir. Je lui fit un sourire.

Durant une bonne partie de ma vie, j'ai du prétendre. Pourquoi arrêter maintenant ?

- Tu vas voir, ça va bien aller...

Elle me foudroya du regard. J'ai encaissé.

Tout d'un coup, la voiture cessa d'avancer.

- On est arrivés, s'exclama Drake en souriant, le jeu peu enfin commencer.

Je haussai les épaules.

- ... ou pas, finis-je par déclarer.

Je ne me suis jamais autant détesté.

* * *

**PDV Edward**

- Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être, putain ? angoissa Jasper en faisant les cent pas.

J'étais pareille. Ça faisait une éternité qu'on la cherchait et toujours aucune nouvelle. On avait essayé de la joindre sur son cellulaire, sans grand succès.

- On peut aller regarder à l'extérieur, Bella est là. Peut-être qu'Alice est sortie et qu'elles se sont mises à parler. Tu connais les filles.

Il me regarda, ne me croyant à peine.

- Elles se disaient des insultes, il y a quelques heures. Ça n'aurait aucun sens.

Je soupirai et le regardai légèrement de travers. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que je ne me souciais pas d'elle ?

- Jazz, je suis aussi inquiet que toi. C'est ma soeur. Alors ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Je vis ses épaules s'apaiser légèrement et je me détendis aussi. Jasper avait cet effet là sur les autres. Il était calme, nous l'étions aussi. Il angoisse, j'angoisse. En ce moment, l'angoisse était à son comble. Nerveux, nous avançâmes à grands pas dans les couloirs de l'école. Ça vous est déjà arrivé d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment ? Je chassai cette pensée de mon esprit, gardant mes idées positives le plus possible. Le son de nos pas contre le plancher était le seul indice de notre présence. Nos têtes, par contre, étaient ailleurs. Nous sortîmes hâtivement de l'établissement, franchissant la porte avec nervosité.

Et c'est la que je la vis.

La sacoche de Bella. Sur sa voiture.

Sans Bella.

- Mais elle est où, Bella ? Tu avais dit qu'elle serait là, désespéra-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui me tracassait. Il s'en foutait complètement du sac à main sur la Charger. Ce qui l'importait, c'était Alice.

Moi, c'était Bella _et_ ma soeur.

- Bella a peut-être trouvé ça trop long. Elle a perdu patience. Elle est partie. Alice est sûrement partie ! À la maison, non ? Elle était épuisée et elle est tout simplement partie. C'est tout, marmonnai-je en bégayant.

Jasper se retourna vivement vers moi. Je fus étonné par sa colère. Il balança violemment son sac sur le sol. Je sursautai à chaque pas qu'il fit vers moi. Lorsqu'il fut juste devant mon visage, je baissai les yeux.

_Faible,_ pensai-je amèrement.

- Ne viens pas me dire qu'elle est rentrée ! On sait tous les deux que quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit ! Tu ne comprends _pas _! Alice... c'est _l'amour de ma vie_. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas où... mais tu le sens, comme moi. Et Bella ? Tu ne trouve pas ça suspect de voir son sac à main sur sa voiture ? Au contraire de ce que tu dois penser, je m'inquiète aussi pour Bella. Je ne la considère pas tout à fait comme une soeur, mais c'est mon amie ! Et elle aussi, on dirait qu'elle a disparut. Alors arrête d'essayer de faire comme si tout allait bien ! cracha t-il, le dernier mot sortant de sa bouche comme une insulte.

Je soufflai un bon coup, remerciant le vent qui me donna un minimum d'air. J'avais chaud.

- Et tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Je n'ai plus rien à part ces deux personnes. Je me retrouve seul au monde si elles sont réellement disparues. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas certain de savoir vivre sans elles. Et voilà que je me remets à parler comme une fille...

Jusqu'à quel point pouvais-je être pathétique ?

Jasper se calma tout en soupirant. Une lumière changea dans son regard.

Détermination.

- Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi nous sommes toujours ici à se morfondre sur notre sort ? On doit faire tout ce qui est en notre possible pour les retrouver. Tout.

Je me redressai et, me ressaisissant, cogna mon poing contre le siens.

Il avait raison.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

- Nous devons mettre quelques choses au clair. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal tant que vous n'essayez pas de vous enfuir. Compris ?

Alice acquiesça. Je me contentai de marcher à ses côtés tandis que Drake nous faisait visiter notre _nouvelle maison_, comme il aimait l'appeler. Je restais impassible. Je ne voulais pas montrer qu'au fond, je paniquais. S'il le désirait, il pourrait le voir dans mes yeux. Remarquer à quel point mon coeur battait rapidement. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas une maison. Ça ressemblait à un vieux studio de danse. Il y avait des miroirs partout, ça en était presque effrayant. Moi qui n'aimais pas voir mon reflet, j'étais au mauvais endroit. Mais cet endroit me rappelait quelque chose. J'étais certaine y avoir déjà été. Je connaissais ce vieux plancher de bois. D'où ? J'en sais rien. Mais je l'avais déjà vu. Je l'avais piétiné dans le passé. Et je ne pouvais pas savoir où nous étions puisque Drake nous avait bandé les yeux avant de rentrer dans le studio. La chance me laissait seule avec mes souvenirs.

Je soupirai tandis qu'il nous montra notre _chambre._ Une toute petite pièce séparée par un mince mur. Bonjour intimité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? demanda Alice.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle trouverait le courage de le demander. J'imagine que la période de questions commençait. Il y en avait toujours une, à un moment ou à un autre.

- Si ce n'était que de moi, tu ne serais pas ici, dit-il honnêtement, ce qui me surprit.

Désormais, je pouvais voir le mensonge dans son regard. J'ai appris à le faire. En ce moment, il disait la réalité.

Ce qui me faisait craindre la raison pour laquelle elle était ici.

- Si ce n'était que de toi ?_ Drake._ Pourquoi elle est là ? Garde-moi, s'il le faut. Mais renvoie-là chez elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça, dis-je en m'adressant directement à lui pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

Il soupira en passant sa main à travers ses cheveux bruns. Je ressentis comme... de la mélancolie en me rappelant les moments où il était tout simplement... charmant.

Pas pour lui.

Pour Edward.

J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un de réellement charmant. Et le voilà à une éternité de moi. Déjà, il me manquait.

Drake finit par me répondre.

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Bella. Tu as toujours été curieuse, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Mais je vais tout de même te répondre. En fait, quelqu'un désire la voir. Je ne suis plus seul, s'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ah oui, c'est clair.

Non.

Encore une fois, Alice me surprit. Elle avait plus de caractère qu'on pourrait le penser. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est petite et joyeuse qu'on est inoffensive. Avec le temps, j'aurais dû le savoir. Encore une autre erreur de ma part.

- J'imagine que tu vas me sortir une espèce de phrase énigmatique du genre de "La patience est la clé" et qu'au moment où je m'en attend le moins, la personne concernée va apparaître et me dire un "Coucou, Alice, je suis heureux de te voir". Et puis là, là je vais paniquer et tu va bien rire de ma gueule, pas vrai ? C'est tellement cliché que tu dois adoré ça ! cria-t-elle, sa voix cristalline résonnant fortement dans la salle de danse.

L'écho de sa voix.

L'écho de son coeur.

L'écho de sa peur.

* * *

**PDV Edward **

- Je fais tout ce qui est dans mon possible, Edward ! Alors s'il-te-plait, calme-toi ! cria le chef Swan, sa moustache me défiant de rouspéter.

- Mais ça fait plusieurs heures qu'elles sont disparues ! Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire !

Le père de Bella grogna en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

- Fait ce que tu veux, mais tait-toi ! Tu ne m'aide pas, Cullen. C'est de ma fille qu'on parle. Tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas ? J'ai très peur pour elle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration tout en m'approchant de Charlie. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Je me baissai légèrement pour être à la même hauteur que lui.

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, Charlie. Mais faites réellement tout votre possible. Retrouvez Bella. J'ai besoin de votre fille. J'ai... besoin de la voir. De la prendre dans mes bras. J'ai besoin d'elle pour survivre. J'ai besoin d'elle pour _aimer._

* * *

**PDV Bella**

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je me retournai vivement, Alice en fit de même. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir le soleil intense.

Une personne entra.

Je savais qui c'était. Je savais _trop_ qui c'était. Je détestais cette personne.

Alice encore plus.

- La patience est la clé, marmonna Drake.

Sa voix résonna.

- Coucou Alice. Je suis heureux de te voir. Je peux avoir une danse ? Après tout, je ne t'ai pas payer des cours pour rien, lorsque tu étais petite.

_Sa _voix résonna.

* * *

Bon bon bon. Je crois que vous comprenez que ça devient de plus en plus sérieux. Et c'est triste car ça ce voit que plus ça va, plus la fin arrive. Ça me rend triste et fière en même temps. :) Commentaires ? :O SVP :D J'adore savoir ce que vous en penser. Mais je suis triste :( J'ai l'impression que les commentaires diminuent de plus en plus. Est-ce que vous en avez assez de L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée ? :/ Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser. Mais peu importe les raisons, je finirai cette histoire. Ce sera ma première fiction écrite au complet À VIE. Magnifique, si vous voulez mon avis ! :D Bref. Merci beaucoup de me lire ! :) Vous êtes des amours :)

Med :)


	26. Chapter 23

Vous avez sûrement remarqué une longue absence de ma part... en faite, j'avais un manque d'inspiration. Vous me pardonnez ? :|

* * *

L'innocence arrachée, une âme empoisonnée  
Chapitre 23

* * *

_Précédemment._

_J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je me retournai vivement, Alice en fit de même. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir le soleil intense._

_Une personne entra._

_Je savais qui c'était. Je savais trop qui c'était. Je détestais cette personne._

_Alice encore plus._

_- La patience est la clé, marmonna Drake._

_Sa voix résonna._

_- Coucou Alice. Je suis heureux de te voir. Je peux avoir une danse ? Après tout, je ne t'ai pas payer des cours pour rien, lorsque tu étais petite._

_Sa voix résonna._

_Présentement._

- Qu'est-ce que-que tu fais là ? bégaya Alice.

Je me posais la même question. Intérieurement, je paniquais autant qu'elle. Je me rappelais très bien de lui. Je n'avais pas tendance à oublier les personnes qui veulent me tuer. C'est alors anxieusement que je me tenais à côté d'Alice, le coeur battant la chamade, une sueur froide me couvrant la nuque.

- Pas si vite, s'exclama Chris Cullen, heureux.

Respire, Bella. _Respire._

Je jetai un regard à Alice, jaugeant sa réaction. Je m'inquiétais pour moi même... mais j'avais _peur_ pour Alice. Que voulait Chris Cullen, exactement ? La satisfaction d'avoir traumatisée sa fille, peut-être. Si c'était le cas, il avait gagné depuis un moment...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pa- hum... ?

Chris Cullen éclata de rire. L'enfoiré. Se. Mit. À. Rire. C'est dans ces temps là que j'ai envie de défoncer la gueule de quelqu'un. Non mais, à quel point pouvait-on être une mauvaise personne ? Combien d'erreurs peut-on commettre dans notre vie ? Assez pour que l'on puisse tuer sa femme de sang froid. Assez pour faire endurer cela à sa fille. Ça m'écœurait. J'étais révulsée au plus profond de moi même. Je me retins contre le mur à côté de moi, car l'envie de vomir sur les deux salauds près de moi était plus qu'appétissante.

- Ce que je veux ? Tu vas le savoir bien assez vite ! Ça ne te plaira peut-être pas, ma chérie. Mais on doit... vivre avec ce que la vie nous réserve, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix dure.

Il fit quelques pas vers nous. J'aurais bien aimé reculer mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais déjà collée contre le mur. Je me contentai donc d'observer et d'attendre pour voir ce que je pourrais faire... car il y avait bien une issue, non ? D'un geste automatique, je pris le main d'Alice dans la mienne. Elle ne s'en rendit peut-être pas compte, mais elle la serra de toutes ses forces.

- Comme vous êtes charmantes, fit Drake avec une expression "émue", en voyant nos deux mains l'une dans l'autre.

Je lui envoyai un regard haineux. Tandis que Chris souriait et faisait la _conversation_ à Alice, Drake s'avança vers moi en souriant. Ça me troublait de ne déceler aucune mauvais émotion sur son visage. Des fois, je me dis que les gens changent. J'ai changé. Peut-être que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais c'est vrai ! Je ne suis plus la même personne d'avant... et si c'était le cas, pour Drake ?

_Tu pourrais essayer de penser ça, mais seulement s'il ne t'avait pas enlevée, idiote. _

- Ce n'est qu'un masque, pas vrai ? lui lançais-je, déçue.

Surpris, il ne sut quoi répondre. Mais je ne le lâchai pas. J'étais déterminée. Je voulais que tous... que tous ces moment soient oubliés.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parle, Bella ? demanda-t-il, troublée.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Étais-je faible à ce point ? J'aurais simplement voulu qu'il me réponde sincèrement.

_Oui_, je suis aussi méchant qu'avant. _Oui_, j'ai l'intention de te faire souffrir.

_Non,_ je te le jure, j'ai changé. _Non,_ Bella. Je ne te veux plus aucun mal. Je suis désolé... pour tout.

- J'aimerais tellement que tu me le dise, suffoquais-je.

De ma main libre, je pris possession de mon coeur. Vous savez ce que je veux dire ? Comme dans les films, lorsqu'ils mettent une main sur leur poitrine, en espérant que la douleur disparaisse ? Je faisais exactement la même chose. C'était peut-être ridicule puisque même moi je savais que la peine demeurerait. Toute ma vie, j'ai espéré. Encore et encore. En ce moment, j'espérais de toutes mes forces. Pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. J'espérais, de tout mon coeur. Comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. J'espérais depuis si longtemps...

Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais arrêter.

Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'impression qu'autour de vous, tout va au ralentit ? En regardant Alice, je remarquai une larme couler le long de sa joue. À mes yeux, il a fallut une éternité avant qu'elle ne daigne disparaître sur le sol en bois. Je l'ai suivie du regard, elle tombait si lentement... j'ai soupiré douloureusement en lâchant la main d'Alice. Ça me faisait mal de ne rien faire. Peu importe l'insignifiance que mon geste aurait, je voulais faire_ quelque chose_. Alors j'ai relevé la tête et droit dans les yeux, j'ai confronté Drake.

Oui, ça ne changerait rien à la situation. Chris parlerait toujours à Alice. Elle pleurerait toujours. Mais moi, je me languissais dans mon coin. J'étais là, à sécher. À attendre que le pire arrive. Je devais cesser d'être si fragile. Je devais agir, trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici. Et s'il le faut, je m'époumonerai. Je crierai si fort, pour que quelqu'un m'entende et vienne nous sauver. Je prierai, s'il le faut. Mais je n'allais pas rester là à attendre la fin.

- Que je te dise quoi, exactement ?

Un rire amer, perçant m'échappa. Une acidité pure et pleine d'amertume. Une colère véritable.

- À quel point tu es _minable, _crachai-je en avançant d'un pas. J'aimerais bien que tu me dise comment tu te sens, lorsque tu fais vivre l'enfer à quelqu'un ! Tu te sens comment... supérieur ? Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de ça, dit-moi ? Tu n'étais pas assez aimé durant ta tendre enfance, comme dans les films d'horreur ! Tu es un de ces putains de psychopathes ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de nous ? Couper nos doigts et les envoyer à nos parents, peut-être ? C'est un truc de fou, ça. Ça te vas bien. Drake Le Coupeur de Doigts. Est-ce que tu as hâtes de voir ce nom dans les journaux, lorsque la police t'auras retrouver ! Parce que tu as peut-être oublier quelque chose, _Drake. _Les méchant se font toujours tuer ou arrêter. Un jour ou l'autre, ils vont te retrouver et toutes ces personnes que tu auras blessées, _tuées, _VIOLÉES_, _je suis certaine que tu vas penser à elles. À chaque jour. Peut-être que je serai parmi elles, mais tu sais quoi ? lui demandais-je en essuyant mes putains de larmes.

Ses yeux d'un bleus perçant me dévisageaient.

- Quoi, dit-il froidement.

- Je m'en FOU ! Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de TOI, criai-je en me rapprochant d'avantage, à cause de ta foutue personne, je me fou que dans quelques heures, je serai peut-être MORTE !

Les sanglots d'Alice s'amplifièrent.

- Ferme ta gueule, bordel ! se fâcha Chris Cullen.

Un autre rire sans émotion s'éprit de moi.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ! Je viens de le dire que je m'en foutais ! Que j'en avais rien à faire de ne plus exister ! T'es sourd ou quoi, enfoiré ! Ce sont peut-être les cris de ta femme alors que tu l'a poignardais, encore et encore, qui t'ont rendu sourd... ? Tu ne crois pas, m'exclamai-je. Ça serait assez unique comme cas.

J'étais désolée qu'Alice soit là durant ces paroles. Aucune délicatesse. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps d'être délicats en ce moment.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, une masse lourde se plaqua contre moi. L'impacte me dit reculer violemment et lorsque mon visage se fracassa contre les miroirs, je permis à un cri de souffrance de quitter ma gorge. Je sentis l'odeur nauséabonde du sang avant la douleur. La vitre avait réussit à se glisser sur ma joue.

Au loin, j'entendis Alice crier.

La tête me tournait désagréablement mais je n'en tins pas compte. Je détournai les yeux en tentant de respirer sous le corps lourd qui me tenait contre le mur.

_De l'air..._

- Ne. Me. Parle. Pas. D'elle. Surtout pas d'elle. Car la même chose va t'arriver et ce sont _tes_ cris qui me rendront sourds. Ta mort, heureux. Mais comme tu as dis que tu n'avais pas peur de mourir, je dois rendre le jeux un peu plus compliquer. Si tu continue comme ça, c'est la vie de ta chère amie que tu mets en danger, compris ? souffla-t-il en me tirant les cheveux, de façon à ce que mon crâne se fracasse à nouveau contre la surface vitrée.

Comme je ne répondis pas, il répéta.

Drake ne faisait rien, les mains dans ses poches de jeans, il regardait ailleurs. L'enfoiré. Je paris que ça l'amusait.

_Fait quelque chose. N'importe qui. N'importe quoi.  
_

À l'extérieur, je restais forte.

J'étirai mes lèvres.

- Tu peux répéter, j'ai la tête qui tourne...

Il tira davantage mes cheveux. Et moi qui avais toujours trouvé que c'était un truc de fille.

- Elle a compris, dit-_il_ alors durement.

Lui. Drake.

On aurait dit qu'il le disait pour m'aider. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il voulait me _tuer_.

- J'espère pour elle, déclara Chris en fixant Alice, car j'étais très sérieux.

Il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur moi et j'eus l'impression qu'on m'enlevait un énorme poids. Avant que je ne tombe, je sentis deux petites mains autour de ma tailles.

- Attention, Bella, souffla-t-elle, anxieuse. Je te tiens.

J'entendis une porte claquer, j'en déduis donc que le psychopathe numéro deux était sortit décompresser.

Alice m'aida à me déplacer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où il n'y avait aucun miroirs. En silence, Drake sortit de la pièce pour en rentrer dans une autre, et lorsqu'il revint, il avait une chaise dans les mains. Il marcha jusqu'à nous et la posa devant moi. Alice et moi nous méfiâmes jusqu'au bout. Elle supporta mon poids tandis que je m'assis tranquillement.

Il disparut une nouvelle fois, le son de ses pas donnant un effet de suspense à la situation.

J'accordai un regard rempli d'interrogations à mon amie mais elle avait l'air aussi perdue que moi.

Lorsqu'il ressurgit avec des bandages et désinfectants, je fus dans le néant.

Pour qui il se prenait ! Un gentil !

- Tu ne veux sûrement pas que je désinfecte ta blessure moi même, alors je vais laisser faire ta copine.

Alice me devança.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'es pas sensé être l'ennemi ?

- Pas pour l'instant.

Pas pour l'instant ? Quand est-ce qui le serait, alors ? Ce gars était toujours aussi étrange...

Drake se retourna vers moi en donnant ce qu'il avait dans les mains à Alice.

En ce moment, c'était le Drake que j'avais rencontrée que je voyais. Ces yeux n'était pas aussi sombres qu'ils étaient la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

- Et si tu avais tord. Que ce n'étais pas qu'un masque... et si j'essayais vraiment de changer. Est-ce que ça serait différent ?

Mon regard affolé croisa celui inquiet d'Alice. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Une seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se jeter sur moi pour me tuer. Une autre seconde passe, je me dis que peut-être il pourrait nous aider à nous échapper. Une autre seconde passe et je me dis ; Putain de merde, Bella! Il a tuer ta meilleure amie! Ne lui fait pas confiance, merde de merde! Et puis finalement je me dis ; Je n'ai plus rien à perdre... s'il nous aide vraiment, alors tant mieux. S'il ment et qu'il décide de nous tuer, moi ainsi qu'Alice, alors tout sera terminé... plus de douleur. Plus d'inquiétude. Plus rien. Seulement que du noir... l'oubli total. Tous les mauvais souvenirs, les putains d'expériences. Je pourrais oublier tout.

De son côté, Alice n'avait pas l'air de penser comme moi. À ma plus grande surprise, elle avait une allure plus solide que la mienne.

- Alors _Drake, _commença Alice, me sortant de mes pensées. Pourquoi devrait-on te croire? Pourquoi dis-tu que "pour l'instant" tu n'es pas l'ennemi ?

Je remercie intérieurement qu'elle lui pose ses questions. Je commençais de plus en plus à sentir la douleur. J'avais simplement hâtes de soigner ces plaies.

- J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance, marmonna Drake, mais vous pouvez essayer, non ? Écoutez, si vous n'êtes pas en danger pour l'instant, c'est que-merde, c'est compliqué.

Un rire amer m'échappa.

- Je crois qu'on va survivre à tes explications compliquées, crachai-je.

Il soupira longuement avant de me dévisager pour ce qui me parut une éternité.

- Je suis malade, lâcha-t-il.

_Quoi ?_

- Quoi ! nous exclamâmes Alice et moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu es malade ? m'exclamai-je. Je le sais ça fait longtemps, malade mentale ! Dément ! Encore là, le mot est faible ! Il est enfin temps que tu te rende compte à quel point tu es... malade.

Je sentis le feu me monter aux joues. Un signe de colère.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, je le vis prendre une grande inspiration. Je remarquai que sa main tremblait.

- C'est... étrange à entendre, je le sais. Mon père était fou, Bella, dit-il alors avec un petit rire nerveux. Complètement fou à lier. J'ai hérité, Bella. Je suis malade, je suis un psychopathe. T'as raison. Complètement raison, ria-t-il à nouveau.

Il arrêta soudainement de rire. Je sentis mon coeur battre de plus en plus fort. J'avais peur de la signification de cet aveux. Que ce passerait-il, ensuite ?

- Fou, affirma Alice. Et nous devons te faire con-confiance ?

S'il remarqua le tremblement dans la voix d'Alice, il n'en dit rien.

- Fou, répéta Drake en hochant lentement la tête. Lorsque je t'ai _obligée_ à tu-tuer Amélia... ce n'était pas moi. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, intervint-il alors que j'allais protester. Écoute-moi, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il. J'essaie de gagner une chose qui sera très difficile à obtenir, et je désirerais simplement que tu m'écoute, même si je ne le mérite pas. Pas du tout.

Une intuition me souffla de l'écouter. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Vas-y, murmurai-je.

Alice hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord, elle aussi.

- Comme je vous ai dit, mon père était un vrai psychopathe. Ça me fait vraiment... chier de l'admettre, mais j'en suis un aussi. Il m'arrive d'être incontrôlable. C'était le cas lorsque tout ça est arriver, Bella. C'est comme... une crise. C'était aussi le cas lorsque je t'ai... _violé_, dit-il d'une voix brisée. Je veux changer tout ça. Il y a des moments où je suis... presque normal, si on peut le dire comme ça. Je suis loin d'être normal et on le sait tous. J'ai fait des choses tellement mal dans ma vie et je m'en veux tellement. J'essaie de me faire soigner. C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire, je veux changer pour le mieux. Je prends des médicaments, nous apprit-il en sortant une petite bouteille de sa poche. J'en prends beaucoup, ça m'aide. Vraiment. Lorsque je sens que je vais avoir une _crise _je dois les prendre. Deux. Trois. Je veux me contrôler. Plus que tout au monde. Et vous devez me croire. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Aucun.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce.

Seules nos respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre.

- Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! s'écria Alice.

- Alice a raison ! Si tu ne nous veux pas de mal, alors pourquoi nous avoir enlevées, toi et ce monstre !

Et si c'était juste un jeu, pour lui ? Depuis le début.

Drake tapa du pied et le son résonna tout autour de nous. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus près.

- Ça aussi je peux vous l'expliquer. Il y a quelques mois, Chris Cullen et moi nous sommes alliés. Il voulait sa fille, dit-il d'un air désolé en regardant Alice. Et comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je désire quelque chose qui vaut de l'or et ce sera vraiment difficile à obtenir. Mais j'ai l'intention de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'avoir. Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux autant ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.

Il s'approcha de moi, un peu trop près à mon goût.

- C'est ta confiance, que je veux. Je m'en rend compte... peut-être un peu trop tard que ce n'est pas en t'enlevant que ça va s'améliorer. Je veux tout faire pour la gagner. Et je vais commencer en essayant de vous sortir d'ici. Promis. Je vais faire n'importe quoi pour vous aider.

Je remarquai qu'Alice commençais de plus en plus à être à l'aise. Je dois avouer que moi aussi. Ce qu'il disait tenait debout... pour l'instant.

- Tu es au courant que la confiance ne s'accorde pas comme ça ? Tu as tué ma meilleure amie, Drake ! _J'ai _tué ma meilleure amie. C'est moi qui tenait le couteau, lorsqu'il a transpercé son corps. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu as beaucoup à te faire pardonné ? Tu as _l'impossible _à te faire pardonner. J'espère que tu le sais.

Alice avait les yeux écarquillés. J'avais oublié qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

- Je suis au courant, Bella. Et je sais que ça ne sera pas facile... mais je vais faire ce que je peux.

Je le regardai dans les yeux un moment. Durant plusieurs secondes. Ses yeux bleus.

- Une dernière choses. Pourquoi tous ces messages ? Ils faisaient vraiment peur. Je crois bien que c'est ça qui m'a troublée le plus, putain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alice.

- Chris m'observait. Il me surveillait. Lui ce qu'il veut... j'en sais rien, en fait. Mais lorsqu'il a parlé de sa fille qui était à Forks, je n'ai pas raté l'occasion. Je devais donner l'impression de te vouloir du mal. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait de moi.

- Mais comment t'as rencontré mon père ? intervint Alice.

Bonne question.

- On habite dans le même bloc. À croire qu'il y en a un pour les fous.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Alice et moi réfléchissions à ce qu'on devait faire. Écouter Drake ? Le laisser nous aider ? Et si ça se retournait contre nous... je m'en voudrais tellement.

Okay, prends une grande respiration, Bella.

Quelques moments plus tard, mon amie hocha positivement de la tête.

J'eus tellement peur de regretter notre décision.

- D'accord, on te suie, soufflai-je en serrant ma main qui saignait toujours.

Drake se pencha et s'assit à notre hauteur, là où Alice avait commencé à désinfecter mes blessures.

- Voilà comment on va faire, dit-il d'une voix déterminée.

Ne me fais pas regretter, Drake. Je t'en pris, pensais-je en grimaçant.

Je déteste les désinfectants.

* * *

Enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que... je suis vraiment désolée pour l'énorme absence inexcusable. :| J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas perdue trop de lectrices et qu'il y en a toujours qui lisent ma fiction.

En parlant de la fiction! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Bien? Nul? Complètement nul?

Je prends toutes les critiques! :)

Groooooooooos bisous,  
Med :)

Med :)


	27. Notre d'auteur! Eh non, toujours vivante

On s'entend pour dire que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié sur cette histoire. J'ai réellement perdu l'intérêt de l'écrire, et je me suis dit que je devrais vous le dire. J'ai même des doutes que des gens lisent encore cette fiction. Je l'ai regardée rapidement, et je suis un peu désespérée en voyant mon écriture. Je trouve qu'elle est très... je sais pas. Je n'aime pas trop. J'ai grandis depuis le temps, j'ai de nouveau goûts, et honnêtement, Twilight est moins dans mes intérêts. Mais j'aimais beaucoup cette histoire, et je crois qu'il est possible que je réécrive mes chapitres et les améliorent. Ensuite, qui sait? J'aurai peut-être le coeur à continuer cette histoire. Elle avait un minimum de potentiel, avec quelques retouches elle pourrait me redonner le goût de continuer.

Je m'excuse sincèrement de vous avoir abandonnés. Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie durant cette petite aventure.

-Marie-Pier xx


End file.
